Haven High - The Mar Twins
by hellbell81
Summary: Remember Jak and Keira's twins Taj and Anya from Secret Love and Family Matters, well this is a story about them and how they cope through their teenage years with their eco abilities and their royal blood. Hope you enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**Okay so do you remember Taj and Anya, Jak and Keira's twins from Secret Love and Family Matters, well I thought I'd write a story featuring them and the struggles they have growing up with light and dark eco in them.**

**So Taj and Anya are now fifteen and Damas ten and Jak and Keira had another daughter Lexa who is now five.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was always busy in the Mar house on a school day. Keira would be in the kitchen making breakfasts and packing lunches, stopping every now and again to see to her two youngest children Damas and Lexa. Taj and Anya would be rushing around trying to pull shoes on and fasten over stuffed bags.

Jak would be the only calm member of the household in the morning, he would wander around playing with his younger children while laughing at Taj trying to shove his jet board in his bag.

Anya came rushing in and started rummaging around in her bag "Mama, have you seen my english book?" she asked.

Keira frowned "Try under all the crap in your room" she said.

Anya rushed off coming back a second later holding the book up "Got it" she pushed it into her bag and looked up at Taj "Hurry up Taj, were gonna miss the air train".

"What are they gonna do if we do, give us detention, like I could fit another one in" he chuckled.

Jak looked up and frowned "What have you got detention for this time?" he asked.

Taj shrugged "Grinding down the banister on my board" he said looking down.

Jak held his hand out "Hand it over" he demanded.

"What, why?" Taj asked.

Jak stood up "You can have it back later, now hand it over" he said again sternly.

Taj sighed and handed the jet board over, he moved over to Keira and kissed her on the cheek "See ya Mama" he said sheepishly.

"See ya Taj and be good, I'm sick of signing detention forms" she said.

Anya kissed her father and mother and waved to her younger brother and sister before running out the door behind Taj.

Jak chuckled and tossed the jet board on the table "Kids eh?" he said sitting back down and lifting Lexa on to his knee to help her with her shoes.

"Your kids, Mr. Mar" she laughed looking around "Now where's Damas" she said wandering into the living room "Damas its time for school" she called.

Jak wandered in carrying Lexa, he laughed as he saw Damas feet poking out from under the couch, he put Lexa down and knelt beside the feet "Damas why are you under there?" he asked.

"I don't like school daddy, can't I just stay here?" he asked

Jak chuckled "Don't be silly son, you have to go to school" he said

"I don't like school its boring, can't we just play?" came his muffled voice

Keira giggled as she helped Lexa with her jacket "Come on Damas, school can be fun"

"I don't like it" Damas shouted

Jak frowned and held on to Damas ankle "Right enough Damas, either you come out or I pull you out, either way your going to school" he said sternly.

Damas huffed but started moving out from under the couch "Fine, but I still don't like it" he sulked.

Keira looked at him "Damas why do you not like school?" she asked passing Jak his jacket.

He shrugged and looked down "I just don't like it"

"Well that's not a good enough reason" Keira said before leaning down to kiss each of her children goodbye, she stood back up and watched as Jak took a hand of each of his children.

Jak leaned over and kissed her cheek "I have to go see Sig after I've dropped these two off, then I'll met you in the garage"

Keira nodded and waved as they left, she looked around the room and sighed "Now to clean this mess up".

* * *

Taj and Anya sat on the air train on their way to Haven City with the other teenagers of Spargus city. Although Spargus was rapidly becoming a bigger town there was still no high school. They didn't mind it wasn't far away and the twins liked having friends in both cities. Taj sighed and looked up "Have you got your jet board?" he asked Anya.

She grinned at him her violet eyes shinning at him "Of course, I haven't had mine taken off me"

Taj rolled his eyes "God forbid daddy's angel did anything wrong" he spat "Anyway how much will it cost me?" he asked

Anya thought for a minute "Lets see" she said tossing her long blue and blond hair around "Two weeks babysitting and your track time" she smiled.

"No way you can't have my track time, but I'll do the babysitting" Taj countered.

Anya nodded "Okay" she pulled the jet board out her bag and handed it to Taj "But don't do anything stupid with it, honestly Taj daddy and mum are so smart, why are you so dumb?" she teased.

Taj laughed he dark blue eyes lighting up "You call me dumb now but just wait 'till I'm king" he turned to a red-headed girl next to him and smiled, he looked just like Jak, his blond hair cut short and his tanned skin defining his growing muscles "Did you know I'm a prince?" he started.

Anya rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

* * *

Half an hour later Taj and Anya wandered in to school, they looked around at the usual group of children stood at their lockers. They walked over to theirs and pulled them open. Taj's best friend Rio Black wandered up along with Anya's best friend Lucie Cross. Anya smiled at Rio as he winked at her and Lucie lent against her locker, her blue eyes smiling as her blond hair with red streaks shone in the sun light "New kid" she said nodding to the other side of the corridor.

Taj looked over and grinned "She's kinda hot".

Rio laughed "Apparently her mums like some big mob boss in Kras City"

"So why is she here?" Anya asked

Lucie shrugged "Lets go ask her" she gushed grabbing Anya's arm and dragging her over to the girl.

The girl looked at Anya and Lucie, looking them up and down she frowned. Anya was beautiful, her blue/blond hair layered perfectly around her heart-shaped face, her violet eyes shining, her purple vest hugging her growing breast and showing off a little of her toned tanned stomach, her black combats hugging her curves and her boots untied and obviously not supposed to be. Lucie on the other hand was pale and skinny, her red/blond hair pulled into a high pony tail while her short dress blew around slightly in the breeze. Lucie held her hand out and smiled "Hi I'm Lucie" she grinned taking in the girls olive skin and dark hair, her eyes green and slightly dark looking, her green and brown vest and combats enhanced the colour of her skin.

The girl smiled "Marissa, I've just transferred from Kras" she said looking at Anya and watching as Taj and Rio wandered over.

Anya smiled "I'm Anya Mar and this is my brother Taj" she said

The girl nodded "Yeah I know about the famous Mar twins, the great warrior kings grand children" she spat.

Taj grinned "So you know I'm a prince?" he said cockily.

Anya nudged him "I swear Taj one day some one won't care that you're a prince and just smack you" she snapped.

"Whatever, so who've you got for reg?" he asked

Marissa looked at him taking in his tanned skin and blond hair, his dark blue eyes shining with mischief making him even cuter. She looked down at her note-book "Urm, Casey" she said.

"Same as us, want us to show you?" Anya asked.

Marissa smiled "No thanks, I'll go with my friends" she stuffed the book in her bag and shut her locker "See ya".

The four of them nodded before Anya frowned "What friends, she's new?"

Rio shrugged "Dunno, urm Anya can I have a word?" he whispered before placing his hand gently on her back and leading her around the corner.

Anya turned around and leaned against the wall, she hugged her books to her chest and looked up at Rio, she smiled and studied his handsome face, his light blue eyes shined in the day light, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes as he looked down at her. Anya frowned and sighed they'd had these moments before when they'd been alone. like he was trying to tell her or ask her something, or maybe he was going to make a move but it never quiet happened. "So what is it Rio?" she asked snapping him out of his daydreams.

"Well I was thinking..." he stuttered, sweeping his hair out of his eyes "You know them teen nights they have in your uncles place?" he asked.

"Uncle Daxters place, yeah" she answered

He smiled "Well would you like to go on friday?" he asked

Anya smiled and shrugged "Sure, who else is going?"

Rio shrugged and frowned "I'm sure Taj and Lucie, but I was thinking I could y'know pick you up and we could go together like just us" he blushed slightly.

Anya giggled slightly "You mean like a date"

Rio stood up straight and frowned "Not like a date, a date" he stated.

"Oh okay, but I'll have to ask my parents and Rio you do know I live in Spargus it'll be far easier for me just to met you at the air train" Anya said.

"Okay" he smiled and stepped away from her "We better get to reg".

Anya laughed "Yeah otherwise it'll be me going home with the detention and not Taj" she said walking in step with him.

* * *

Jak walked in to the fort garage in Spargus City and looked around, he smiled at the sight of Keira's legs sticking out from under the sandshark. Quickly he strode over to her and knelt next to her legs, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her out and sealing his lips to her as soon as he could see her face, he heard her gasp and try to fight for a minute before relaxing under Jak's touch. Jak smiled and pulled away looking down at her, her eyes still closed. He stroked her face with a rough finger and leaned back on his heels "You should be more careful you know, I could have been anyone" he teased.

Keira smiled and opened her eyes sitting up "Which is why the wrench would have been in the back of your head if I didn't know your touch" she giggled holding up the wrench "So you ready to go?" she asked getting up.

Jak got up as well "Yep, do the twins know to come to the garage after school?"

"Of course they always do on a Thursday" Keira smiled taking Jaks hand and leading him out to the air train.

Sat on the air train Jak idly stroked Keira's leg she smiled and looked at him "What you thinking about handsome?" she asked

"Just how sexy you are and how much I love you" he answered grinning at her.

Keira giggled "Really, even after fifteen years and four kids?"

"Especially because of the kids, you've made me the happiest man in the world, I can't tell you how much I love you and how lucky I feel" Jak breathed.

Keira smiled and stroked his face gently before pressing her lips to his "Love you right back, maybe we can get five minutes above the garage" she smirked.

Jak pulled her to him and breathed her in "Gonna need more than five minutes baby".

* * *

Taj and Anya sat in their history class Taj passed Anya the text-book before looking at his and gasping, Anya looked at him and raised an eye brow "Look its grandfather and dad" he stated holding his book up.

Anya smiled and giggled "I guess they are part of history" she sighed "I wish we could have known him" she said sadly looking at her grandfather.

"So does dad" Taj said bluntly.

Anya nodded and looked up as the teacher started talking "Right this year were going to be learning about the great warrior king Damas and the house or Mar" he started as a hand shot up "Yes?" he asked

"Shouldn't Taj and Anya be excused from this class?" the student asked.

Anya looked around and saw Marissa sat smiling at her "Why should we be excused?" she snapped

"Because King Damas was your grandfather and one day you'll run this place and Spargus" Marissa stated.

Taj smiled "Thats why its nice to know everything we can about him"

Anya nodded and flipped the pages of the book "Look at this" she held up the book and pointed at a picture of Ashelin and her father "This book is wrong, why is there a picture of daddy and the governess and mama and the KG commander?" she asked.

The teacher looked at the book "It says they were in relationships"

"Well its wrong" she snapped

The teacher held his hands up "Okay okay, if anything else is wrong then we'll sort it out okay?" he sighed and carried on talking.

* * *

Anya stamped into the garage and slumped down on the old comfy chair in the corner of the waiting area, she threw her history book down.

"Whats with you?" Keira asked wiping her hands on a rag and moving over to her.

Anya leaned forward and opened her book "Where's daddy?" she snapped.

"He's gone to get Damas and Lexa, whats wrong honey?" she asked sitting on the couch next to her.

Anya pointed at the pictures in her book "Did daddy ever go with Ashelin and you with Torn?" she asked.

Keira smiled "I went out with Torn for a while but daddy never went with Ashelin"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anya asked "I thought you and daddy had always loved each other" she said sadly shaking her head.

Keira gently lifted her daughters chin "Sweet heart I was young when I met Torn, I hadn't even met your father but as soon as we did meet we fell in love and we've been in love ever since" she smiled.

Anya looked up as Jak walked in with his two youngest children, he smiled at Anya before noticing the look in her eyes he frowned "Why is my little angel giving me daggers?" he asked.

Keira got up to see to Damas and Lexa "Because her history book says you were with Ashelin"

Jak laughed "Your book is wrong angel, your mother is the only woman I've ever been in love with, okay?"

Anya smiled and hugged her father "Okay daddy, I'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry for angel" he smiled hugging her back just as Taj wandered in sheepishly handing his mother a note and moving to lean on the work bench.

Keira looked at the note and frowned looking back to him "I thought your father took your jet board off you this morning?" she snapped.

Anya jumped up "What did you do with my board Taj?" she yelled.

Jak got up and took the note off Keira "You gave him your board when I'd just taken his off him?" Jak said glaring at his daughter.

Anya looked down "I didn't think he was that dumb" she said quietly.

"Right no jet board two weeks" Jak ordered taking the board off Taj "Anya one week grounded, Taj two"

Anya huffed "But I have a date tomorrow" she protested.

"Who with?" Taj and Jak said together.

Anya smiled slightly "Rio Black"

"Your going out with my best mate" Taj shouted.

Jak frowned "No she isn't because she's grounded, you better tell him you can't go"

"But daddy..." Anya started

Keira stepped forward "Now go do your homework upstairs and your lucky I haven't took your track time off you, now go" she demanded.

Taj and Anya slumped off upstairs and Jak slumped down on the chair, he smiled when Lexa wandered up to him and crawled into his lap.

Keira smiled "Cant believe she did that" she said

Jak laughed "I'm glad she did, now she can't go out with that Rio kid"

Keira laughed "Come on Jak, you know Rio, he's a good kid"

"Even so" he looked down at Lexa "You'll never go out with boys will you baby girl?" he asked smiling

Lexa pulled her face "Ewwww no way, I only like you daddy" she said looking up at him.

"Why thank you honey" he grinned.

Keira laughed and ran her hands through her husbands hair, she sighed as she heard Taj and Anya beginning to argue "Who's stupid idea was it to have so many kids" she complained as Damas' voice started to join in with his brother and sister.

"Careful wife or I'll give you another" Jak chuckled

Keira giggled and took Lexa off him "You even try and I'll chop it off"

Jak laughed and got up as Taj became louder and Damas began to cry, he sighed and moved towards the stairs "Damn stupid idea having so many kids" he said shaking his head.

* * *

**Hope you like this and thank you for reading. X X X X**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters, although I do own Taj, Anya, Damas Jnr, Lexa and a few other various characters.**

**CHAPTER 2.**

Anya slumped into Taj's bedroom later that night and plopped herself down on the bed "I can't believe you got me grounded" she sighed "Now I can't go out with Rio" she whined.

Taj closed the book he was reading and put it on his bed side table "Good, I don't want you going out with my mate" he smirked.

"Thats so not fair, how many times have you and Lucie messed around, why is it different for me?" she asked nudging Taj over and getting into bed with him.

"Because its my job to look after you and I don't wanna be stuck in the middle when you two fall out, your my sister and I'm always on your side no matter what but I don't wanna listen to you complain about him or him complain about you" Taj said taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Anya smiled "Maybe we won't fall out" she said.

"He's not good enough for you Anya, no one is" Taj smiled

Anya giggled and kissed her brother on the cheek "One day you and daddy are going to have to let me make my own choices" she said slipping out of his bed "Good night big brother, love you"

"Night little sis, love ya back" he smiled.

* * *

Jak finished putting Damas to bed and wandered into Taj's room "I think we need a chat son" he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Taj frowned "What about?" he asked.

"About you always getting in to trouble" he chuckled.

Taj sighed "It's just a few detentions dad, geez anyone would think I threw a dark bomb into the middle of the football field on a match day" he huffed.

Jak frowned "Don't joke about things like that Taj" he sighed "Look the thing is you may not like school but you have to be educated, its your duty as the future king to have a proper education"

"Why can't I just be educated by you, you can train me to be a wastelander, and Uncle Sig can teach me how to be king" Taj said.

Jak chuckled "Got it all figured out have you, any plans for your mother or Uncle Daxter, how about grandpa?" he asked.

Taj laughed "Well Mama can teach me about mechanics and racing, grandpa can teach me about eco and Uncle Daxter can teach me how to annoy the hell out of him".

Jak laughed "Well at least you stopped Anya going out on that date"

"Yeah, she's really upset about that, said were gonna have to let her make her own choices one day" Taj said

Jak frowned "Why don't you want your mate going out with your sister anyway?" he asked

Taj shrugged "It would just be weird, beside's he's not good enough for her, she deserves a prince"

"Thats nice of you to say, but it's really up to her at the end of the day" Jak got up off the bed "Now get to sleep, and no more detentions, I mean it Taj, next time your mum will take your track time son, she's really pissed" Jak said leaving the room.

"I know dad, I'll make it up to her I promise" Taj smiled "Love ya dad"

Jak smiled "Love you back son, good night" he said leaving the room and going in search of his wife.

* * *

Keira walked into Anya's room and smiled at the sight of her eldest daughter reading a story to her youngest daughter. She sat on the bed and smiled when Lexa climbed into her lap "What are we reading?" she asked.

Anya held the book up " Lexa's favorite 'Things that go bump' " she smiled "Mama please can I go out with Rio tomorrow, I promise I will start my grounding after that, and you can even take my track time" she asked.

Keira sighed "Angel you shouldn't have given Taj your board" she said "But there's nothing I can do, daddy gave you that punishment he's the only one who can take it away" she looked down at Lexa sat falling asleep sucking her thumb.

Anya looked down sadly at her hands "Its just so unfair, I told Taj not to do anything stupid, do you know how long I've been waiting for Rio to ask me out and now he has I can't go" she sniffed.

Keira reached over and lifted her chin "Honey he'll ask you again"

"What if he doesn't, what if that was my only chance...I never do anything wrong, I get good grades and stay out of trouble, I don't even annoy Grandpa" she snapped.

Keira looked at the unshed tears lining her daughters eyes, she sighed "I'll talk to your father okay" she smiled.

Anya's face lit up "Really mama" Keira nodded and Anya flung her arms around her mother's neck hugging her "Thank you mama, thank you so much".

Keira laughed "Your gonna squish Lexa".

Anya laughed and let go "Sorry Lex" she said smiling at her sister just as Jak arrived at the bedroom door.

He leaned against the door frame and watched his wife and two daughters laughing, he smiled a look of pure love and pride on his face "And what are my three beautiful girls laughing about?" he grinned striding into the room and taking Lexa off Keira.

Lexa looked up at him "Ana tried to squish me" she giggled.

"Did she indeed and why did she do that?" he asked.

Anya laughed "I was just hugging Mama and Lex was kinda between us" she smiled up at her father.

"I better get this one in bed" he leaned down and kissed Anya's forehead "Love you my little angel, good night"

Anya smiled "Love you too daddy, I'm glad you and Mama found each other and I'm not someone else's daughter"

"So am I angel" he smiled at Keira and left the room with Lexa.

Keira got off the bed and kissed Anya's cheek "I'm glad someone else isn't your father too" she grinned

"He's the best man in the world, I'll never find anyone as great as him" Anya beamed

Keira laughed "And he's really, really hot"

Anya put her hands over her ears "Mama, I do not need to know if my father is hot" she said screwing her face up.

Keira laughed and headed for the door "Love you baby girl, good night".

Anya snuggled into her bed and smiled "Love you back mama, and Mama I'm also glad your my mama".

"Thank you angel, now sleep" Keira said leaving the room.

* * *

Jak wandered into the kitchen having put Lexa to bed. He loved this time of day when the house was quiet and still and it was just himself and Keira. Sure he loved his children with all his heart but the times he got to spend with Keira alone were precious after all if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have the four most amazing things in the world. He smiled as he walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water which he took over to the table and sat down opposite his wife. Keira looked up from the paper she was reading and smiled at her husband "Lexa go out like a light?" she asked.

Jak nodded "Before I even put her down" he smiled taking a sip of water "How's my beautiful wife?" he asked.

"I'm good, how'd it go with Taj?" she asked

Jak shrugged "Who knows, I think I may have got through to him" he chuckled "Told me why he doesn't really have to go to school"

Keira laughed "And why is that?" she asked

"He said I can train him to be a wastelander, Sig can teach him to be king, you can teach him about mechanic, Samos about eco and Daxter how to annoy the hell out of him" Jak laughed

Keira giggled "Sounds like a plan and its the perfect job for Daxter" she looked over at Jak and took a deep breath "Listen I was thinking maybe we could start the twins grounding on saturday" she smiled

Jak frowned "And Anya can go on her date?" he said

"Come on Jak she's been waiting ages for him to ask her out and its not as if they won't have someone to keep an eye on them, Daxter will be there" she reasoned.

Jak sighed "She turned on the water works didn't she?" he enquired.

Keira got up and moved around the table to Jak, she moved his arm and slipped on to his lap "Well I was thinking that maybe they could stay at my fathers in the forest that night, they have to go see him Saturday anyway and Damas and Lexa could go up to the palace with Sig and we could have a night to ourselves" she purred wrapping her arms around his neck her fingertips playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Keira if we cave in on this they'll think they can get away with it all the time" Jak sighed

Keira giggled "You think sending them to stay the night with my father isn't a punishment?"

Jak laughed "I guess it kinda is"

Keira leaned down and kissed Jak deeply, she pulled away and looked into his eyes "And it'll be nice to have a night without the kids, we could go out get stinking drunk and then make love anywhere we wanted" she breathed.

Jak sighed "Fine we'll start their punishment on Saturday, I'll tell the twins in the morning"

"She'll always be your little angel you know Jak, but she has to grow up" Keira said quietly lifting Jak's chin and looking into his eyes.

Jak smiled sadly tightening his grip on her "I know baby but does she have to do it so god damn quick, it seems like only yesterday I was watching her being born"

"You know what she said to me earlier" Jak shook his head "She said she'd never find anyone as great as her daddy"

Jak smiled "Really and what did you say?" he asked

"That you were also really, really hot, she didn't really wanna hear that bit" Keira laughed.

Jak kissed Keira softly "There'll never be anyone as great as her Mama" he grinned.

"Your about to get really lucky " Keira smiled stroking Jak's face.

Jak chuckled "Like you wasn't gonna use sex to get what you wanted" Jak smirked raising an eye brow

Keira giggled "I was just doing what every female has done to get her own way since time began".

Jak laughed and kissed his wife again.

* * *

Jak wandered into the kitchen the next morning. He frowned at the sight of his four children sat quietly eating their breakfast at the table, not the sight that usually greeted him in a morning. He walked over and poured himself a cup of tea before leaning against the work surface he smiled at Keira as she came in and stood next to him. He turned to her and said "Have you spoken to Samos?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd love to have them" Keira nodded.

Jak chuckled and nodded towards the table "Whats with them?" he asked

Keira giggled "Their sulking" she smiled.

"I'm not sulking daddy" Lexa said jumping off the chair and running to Jak.

Jak scooped her up and hugged her "Well good baby girl, so whats with the rest of you?" he watched as all three of them shrugged.

"Well Damas is sulking because he has to go to school and the twins are sulking because their grounded" Keira explained.

Jak nodded and kissed Lexa before putting her down and moving towards the table, he sat down and looked at his three children "Firstly Damas you have to go to school, unless there's something you're not telling Mama and me" he waited for an answer.

Damas shook his head "I just don't like school" he said.

"Well neither does Taj and neither did I for that matter but I still had to go, so unless you have a good reason not to go to school then you have to go" Jak said Damas sighed and looked back down at his breakfast "Right you two" Jak said looking at the twins "I am not happy about this but your mother has a very good way of making me do things I don't want" he looked at Keira and winked " So you can go to the ottsel tonight and your punishment can start on after that, Anya you can go on your date" Jak sighed.

Anya looked up and beamed at her father "Really daddy?" she asked Jak nodded and Anya flung her arms around his neck "Thank you daddy" she yelled happily.

Jak laughed and hugged her back "Your welcome angel but you should be thanking your mama".

Anya kissed her father's cheek and got up going over to her mother "Thank you mama" she said hugging her mother.

Keira smiled "You haven't heard the conditions yet" she laughed.

"What conditions?" Taj asked.

Jak looked at him and grinned "Firstly your punishment starts at nine on friday night, and it starts with you two staying with grandpa in the forest" he smirked.

Taj pulled his face "But we see grandpa on Saturday for training?"

"Well you can have some extra training can't you" Jak chuckled "Right after that you are both grounded as I said Anya one week Taj two, and no jet board, and I am warning you Taj stay out of trouble if you come home with another detention within the next month you'll be grounded until I decide when and there'll be no junior races or jet board got it?" Jak said sternly.

Taj nodded "I don't really wanna go to the teen night though" he said.

"Well you can spend the night with Grandpa" Keira smiled.

Taj laughed "I'll go the teen night thanks mama".

Anya walked around to her father and hugged him again "I'll take Damas and Lexa to school before I get the air train daddy" she smiled.

"Go on then" he grinned "See ya later angel"

Taj got up and waited for Damas to get ready "Come on little bro, I don't wanna be late" he smiled down at him.

"Why are you so keen to get to school?" Keira asked holding her arms out for Taj to hug him.

Taj moved over to her and hugged her "New hot girl" he grinned.

Keira laughed "Oh I see" she hugged him and whispered "See if Damas will tell you whats wrong on the way".

Taj nodded and moved out his mothers arms walking past Jak he bumped fists with him and left with Damas. Anya and Lexa following behind.

Keira smiled and moved to sit on Jak's knee "I wonder whats wrong with Damas, he used to love school"

"We'll have a word with his teacher when we go pick him up later okay pretty girl?" Jak smiled "Now I think we have some unfinished business"

Keira laughed "I thought that was tonight?" she purred

"Well I want it now" Jak smirked getting up with Keira in his arms and carrying her back upstairs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

**Just a short note for anyone reading This Is Home, I am still writing it but I've kinda got side tracked with this one but I will update as soon as possible.**

**Once again thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Taj watched his little brother as he ran along the streets of Spargus City. He chuckled as he headed for the light eco vent in the market and jumped in. Taj stopped for a minute and reached his hand in to pull some out. suddenly Damas stopped running and turned back to Taj a look a fright in his eyes. Taj frowned and walked up to him he knelt down to look at him "Whats up little bro?" he asked cheerfully.

"I don't want to go to school Taj, their mean" Damas said looking down.

Taj looked up as his twin and younger sister arrived next to him, Anya looked down at him confused he shrugged and said "Damas and I are just gonna go look at something over by the beach, you take Lexa to school" he said smiling standing up and taking Damas' hand.

Anya grabbed Taj's arm "What's going on Taj, daddy will kill you if your late and you make Damas late?" she whispered.

"Mama wanted me to find out why Damas doesn't like school anymore, I think I have a good idea just give me a few minutes okay?" he whispered back. Anya nodded and started leading Lexa to school while Taj lead Damas down to a huge rock over looking the ocean. He sat down and patted the spot next to him for Damas, he smiled and sat down next to his brother, Taj looked down at him "So Prince Damas, wanna tell me what's going on?" he smiled.

Damas shrugged "I'm not really a prince, just a freak" he breathed.

Taj gasped and wrapped an arm around his brother "What...who the hell told you that?" Taj growled angry.

"Them older boys at school, they said I was a freak because of my powers and that I would never be king like grandfather Damas" Damas sniffed.

Taj held his anger in and looked down at his weeping brother "Do they pick on you every day?" he asked.

Damas nodded "They try to get me to turn dark, and Tex, they say I shouldn't play with her because she's a rat" he said wiping his eyes.

Taj felt his own eyes starting to fill up and burn "Damas listen to me" Damas looked up at Taj "You are not a freak, I have the same powers as you and Anya and Lexa and dad for that matter just because we're a little different it doesn't make us freaks, and Tex, she may be small and furry and orange but she's your best friend right?" Damas nodded "People, cruel, mean people are always going to want to call you names and pull you down because of who you are and what you can do but just remember you are a Mar, and even if you don't get to be king you'll always be the king's brother and one day you will be a great warrior like dad and grandfather" Taj smiled.

Damas smiled weakly "I don't want to go to school Taj" he said again.

"I know" Taj said hugging him "Come on let's go see dad and mama"

Damas shook his head "No they'll get mad" he sniffed

"No they won't when you tell them whats going on, come on little bro they can help" Taj said getting up and pulling Damas up.

Damas looked up at Taj "Taj when your king, will you banish anyone I ask you to?" he asked

Taj laughed "We'll see".

* * *

Jak rolled off Keira panting and pulled her towards him, he heard the front door open and frowned "Was that the door?" he asked.

"I think so" Keira said jumping up and pulling on her shorts and t-shirt as they heard a voice call up the stairs "Dad...Mama?".

Jak looked at Keira and called back pulling his shorts on "Taj, why aren't you on the air train yet?" he said as Keira started for the door and headed down stairs Jak behind her trying to catch his breath.

When they arrived in the lounge Damas ran to Keira and flung himself into her, she hugged him as he cried into her chest. Jak looked up at Taj "Son, what's going on?" he asked confused looking down at his crying youngest son again.

Taj sat down on the couch and looked up at his father "I was taking Damas to school and mama asked if I'd ask Damas why he didn't like school anymore, I thought I'd just you know ask him he'd say it was boring and that would be that" he took a deep breath "Anyway we we're nearly at the school when Damas stopped running and turned and said he didn't want to go to school, so I took him for a chat on the beach while Anya took Lexa".

Keira stood up carrying Damas and sat next to Taj "What did he say?" she asked stroking Damas' back to try and sooth the sobs that shook from his body.

Just then Anya walked in "Taj where the hell did you go?" she looked around the room, the sight of her little brother crying stopped the anger and she rushed over to him and Keira "Whats going on?" she asked.

"That's what we're just about to find out, Taj go on" Jak said.

Taj nodded "Well Damas said that some of the older boys at school have been picking on him, telling him he's not a prince just a freak and that he shouldn't play with Tex because she's just a rat" Taj's voice started to crack "He told me they try to make him turn dark dad, they try to bring out the darkness in him" he said looking up at Jak.

Keira gasped "Why would they do that?" she said rocking her child.

"They tried to make him dark. I'll kill them?!" Anya yelled jumping up, her own dark eco starting to fizz and crackled over her skin.

Jak grabbed his daughter and pulled her to his chest "No you won't angel, just calm down" he said gently. Jak waited a minute for Anya to calm before kissing her forehead and letting her go, he walked over to Keira and Damas and knelt in front of them, he moved Damas' face to look at him "Son, did you change, did they get you to change?" he asked, Damas shook his head "Good, but you must have been angry or upset or frightened, how did you get rid of the dark eco?"

"I...I... would just...j...just go in the bathroom and change for a minute, a...and...and then get some light eco...on...on the way home" Damas sobbed.

"Thats why you've been tired and quiet" Keira asked, Damas nodded "I'm so sorry my baby boy".

Jak smiled at his son "Damas, you're a very strong boy, and you just remember that you are Prince Damas Mar of Spargus and Haven City".

"I know, Taj said he'd banish them when he was king" Damas smiled.

Jak laughed and got up "Did he now?" he reached out for Damas and took him off Keira "Why don't you stay with me today?" he smiled hugging his son.

"Yes please daddy, but can I sleep first?" Damas asked.

Jak nodded "Okay, I'll take him to bed" he smiled as Keira got up and kissed her son,before going into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

Taj walked in after her and wrapped his arms around her "It's okay mama, Damas is okay" he smiled.

Keira hugged her son and smiled "I know, thanks to you, thank you Taj, thank you for talking to him"

He shrugged and blushed "You told me too, and I couldn't make him go to school in that state could I?" he chuckled.

"You did the right thing son, bringing him home" Came Jak's voice from the door way as he and Anya walked in, Jak pulled Keira up and enveloped her in his arms, her head crashed into his chest and he could feel the warm tears running down her cheeks "Ssshhhh its okay baby, he's fine, he's gonna be just fine"

"I can't believe I didn't notice, he's my baby boy and I didn't notice how miserable he were" Keira sniffed

Jak rocked her gently "I didn't notice either".

"None of us noticed" Anya said sadly

Taj nodded as he watched his father comfort his mother "Maybe if I wasn't being such a pain and getting into so much trouble, then maybe one of us would have noticed".

"It's not your fault Taj, after all if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even know now" Jak smiled at his son.

Anya nodded "And I was about the rip your head off for getting us in trouble again" she giggled.

Keira let go of Jak and walked over to Taj, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, she let go of him and kissed his forehead "Now you two better get off to school, I'll write you a note explaining why your late" she smiled going over to the drawer and pulling out a pen and paper.

Anya frowned at Jak "Daddy, why have you got undressed again?" she asked only just noticing her father in just his shorts.

Jak chuckled "I needed a shower angel" he said walking up to her and hugging her "I'm very proud of both of you you know, very proud of how protective you are of your family" he smiled.

Keira nodded handed the note to Taj "You two are the best brother and sister any one could ask for" she beamed.

Taj kissed his mother and hugged his father "You taught us that" he grinned heading for the door with Anya behind.

When they got out side Taj nudged his sister "Why aren't you dressed daddy?" he imitated

Anya frowned "What, it's a simple enough question he was dressed when we left?" she defended.

Taj laughed "They we're having sex Anya"

Anya stopped walking "Who, Mama and Daddy?" she asked.

Taj stopped and looked at his sister with amusement "Yes Anya, Mama and Dad we're having sex" he chuckled.

She thought for a minute and then screwed up her eyes "Eeewwww, I didn't need to know that"

Taj laughed louder and hugged his sister "Come on little sis, we're already really late".

* * *

Anya and Lucie sat on the floor of the school gym in shorts and t-shirts putting on their pumps "So these kids actually told Damas he was a freak?" she asked.

"Yep, I was ready to kill them" Anya nodded

Lucie shook her head "Poor Damas" she looked over to where Taj stood with Rio and frowned at the way Taj was looking over at Marissa "So does Taj like Marissa?" she asked.

Anya looked over at her brother "I dunno, he said she was hot, but come on Lucie he thinks everyone's hot" she giggled.

"Not me anymore" Lucie said slumping down against the wall "He barely notices me anymore"

Anya smiled "All the other girls are only interested in his royal blood, you know he soon gets bored and comes back to you and do you know why?" she asked.

Lucie shrugged "'Cause I keep letting him use me?" she said bluntly.

"No because he really does like you and respects you, and he knows he can trust you, your more than just a quick fix to him" Anya said gently touching her friend's shoulder.

Lucie sighed "Maybe I'm getting tired of being just the best friend of his twin sister he can fool around with"

Anya looked over at her brother laughing with Marissa and Rio "Maybe you should tell him that" she said.

Lucie nodded "So you and Rio, are you excited?" she asked.

Anya sighed "I was, but after everything that happened this morning with Damas I've been thinking maybe I should stay home tonight, I think I need to be with my family" she said getting up.

Lucie stood up with her and the girls wandered over to Taj, Rio and Marissa. Anya frowned at Marissa and then turned to Taj "I need a word Prince Taj" she snapped.

Taj frowned but followed her to the back of the gym "What?" he snapped, Anya punched him in the arm "Owww, what the hell was that for?" he yelled rubbing his arm.

"Have you any idea how much it hurts watching someone you like flirting with someone else?" she spat

Taj blinked "What are you talking about?" he looked over at Lucie laughing with Rio and frowned "This is about Lucie, because I was talking to Marissa?" he asked.

"She really likes you Taj and all you do is use her" Anya said

Taj looked at his sister "I don't use her, I like her but I also like other girls, whats wrong with that?" he protested.

Anya sighed "Nothing, just don't lead her on" she said.

Taj huffed and rubbed his eyes "This is why I don't want you going out with Rio" he stated.

"Well I was thinking about that...maybe we should stay home tonight, be with the family y'know" Anya said.

Taj nodded "I was thinking the same, you gonna call off your date?" he asked

Anya looked over at Rio and sighed "I guess, hey he'll ask again won't he, if he's really interested?" she asked her brother.

Taj shook his head and started back over to his friends "Your still too good for him, I'll send him over" he sighed.

Anya watched as Taj nodded over to her and said something to Rio, he smiled and headed towards her "Hi" she breathed when he arrived in front of her.

"Hi" Rio smiled "Taj said you wanted to talk to me" he said

Anya nodded "I guess he told you what happened this morning with our little brother?" she enquired.

"Yeah, the little shits" Rio nodded.

Anya nodded again "Well I guess I just want to be with my family tonight, so I was thinking..."

"You wanna cancel our date?" Rio interrupted sadly

She shook her head "God no, not cancel it just postpone it for a week that's all"

Rio shrugged and shifted his feet uncomfortably "I guess we could do that"

Anya grabbed his hand and squeezed it "Hey, it only because Damas really needs us right now, if it wasn't for Taj I'm afraid..." she trailed off looking down.

Rio tilted her chin up and looked into her beautiful eyes now beginning to fill with tears "Afraid of what?" he whispered.

"You hear all these stories about how kids are bullied at school and...and they just fall to pieces, they break and I can't let that happen to my little brother, and what about Lexa what if they start picking on her" she shook her head and sniffed back the tears.

Rio quickly pulled her towards him and she buried her head in to his chest "Its going to be okay Anya, you have the best family I know".

"We didn't even notice how upset he was though Rio, none of us" she sobbed.

Across the gym Taj felt a pain in his chest and he frowned at Lucie "What?" she asked.

Taj scanned the room "Anya's hurt" he said bluntly before marching across to where he'd left his sister a minute before, Lucie following behind. When he got to them he looked up at Rio "What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled grabbing her arm and pulling his weeping sister into a hug "Did you have a go at her because she can't go out with you tonight?" he yelled.

Anya lifted her head "No Taj, it's not that I was...I'm just upset over Damas" she sniffed wiping her face.

Rio frowned at Taj "But nice to know you think I'd do that dude" he snapped.

"Dude, when it comes to my sister I would kill you before I let you hurt her, either of them" he said letting go of Anya slightly and looking at her "You okay?".

"Maybe school wasn't such a good idea" she sniffed nodding.

Taj nodded "Lucie take her to get changed, I'm gonna go call dad" he said.

* * *

"Y'know he felt it" Lucie said to Anya as they sat outside the school office waiting for Taj to come out.

Anya frowned and looked at her "Who felt what?" she asked confused.

"Taj, when you was upset, he felt it" Lucie smiled.

Anya nodded and smiled "We do have quite an amazing bond".

* * *

Jak stood in the headmasters office with Taj by his side "I appreciate that the twins have been through a lot this morning, but I just don't think taking them out of school is the best thing for it " he said to Jak.

"Well guess what pal, these are my children and I decide whats best for them, and if I decide I'm taking them home to be with their family then that's what I'll do" Jak snapped.

The headmaster sighed "But Taj is already behind on most of his school work, can he really afford to miss half a day?" he said.

Jak looked down at Taj and frowned, Taj looked up and smiled sheepishly before Jak's face broke out into a wide grin. He looked back up at the headmaster "When Prince Taj turns twenty-one all this bull shit you've been teaching him won't matter anyway" Jak spat "Now I am taking the twins home to be with their family, they'll be back Monday, come on son" he ordered and marched out the room.

Jak smiled at his daughter and she jumped up into his arms "Come on my little angel let's get you home" he smiled,he turned to Lucie and said "Thanks for looking after her Lucie, why don't you and Rio come over this weekend, you can help these two baby sit".

"Thanks , I'd love to, and you're welcome" she beamed.

Jak nodded and led his children out the school. Anya laughed as she sat down on the air train "What's so funny?" Jak asked her.

"Just how all my friends have this huge crush on my dad, it's so sick" she giggled.

Taj nodded "Yeah and all mine have a thing for Mama" he agreed.

"Well what can I say, I don't know about myself but I can certainly see why all Taj's friends have crushes on your mother" he chuckled.

* * *

A the sky turned black over Spargus City the Mar family sat snuggled up on the couch. Jak on one end his arm out stretched along the back his finger interlaced with Keira's as her arm stretched out from where she sat at the other end. Taj sat next to his mother, Anya snuggled up to her father and her little brother while Lexa sat in the middle of Taj and Anya hugging Taj.

Jak looked over to Keira as his thumb stroked hers, their eyes met and he smiled and winked.

"You know to say this day started off in the worst way, it's turned out kinda nice" Keira stated.

Taj turned to her and grinned "You should have seen the way dad had a go at our headmaster mama, it was ace" he chuckled.

"Why what did you say?" she asked smiling.

Jak chuckled "The dumb ass tried telling me what was best for my children, like I didn't know myself"

"And then when he said I was behind and I couldn't afford to miss half a day dad said I wouldn't need to know all that crap once I was king" Taj laughed.

Keira's eyes widened "You didn't?" she asked.

Jak nodded "It doesn't hurt to remind them who should be in charge of Haven, I'll probably get crap off Ashelin for it but so what, not like I've never had that before is it?"

Keira laughed "The first time I met you you we're heading into the throne room for a telling off"

Jak nodded "And you'd just left after having an argument with her"

Anya sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked at Taj "Lucie said you felt it" she said.

Taj frowned "Felt what?" he asked.

"When I got upset, she said you felt it, have you felt me getting hurt before?" she asked

Jak and Keira smiled at each other "So you felt her pain?"

Anya laughed "I was just telling Rio I couldn't go out with him and I was trying to explain about Damas and I got upset, Taj thought Rio had upset me and he came stamping over and dragged me away from him and said he'd kill him before he let him hurt his sister, either of us"

"And me?" Lexa asked from in-between Taj and Anya.

Taj laughed and hugged her "Dad always taught me to look after my little sisters, and especially you Lex" he bent down to whisper "You my fave sister, but don't tell Anya".

Lexa giggled and hugged her brother, she looked at Damas alseep on his father's knee "Is Damas better now?" she asked.

"He will be baby girl" Jak smiled "Now let's get you lot to bed" he smiled getting up gently with Damas and heading upstairs as Keira followed with Lexa, leaving Anya and Taj on the couch.

"Thanks for looking after us Taj" Anya said quietly.

He shrugged "Hey I better get used to it, I'll have a whole city to run one day"

"I was thinking, about them saying Damas would never be king, well what if I didn't what to rule Haven City" she said

Taj frowned "Really, you'd give it to Damas?" he asked.

Anya nodded and smiled "Yeah why not, I mean I'd still be a princess I just wouldn't have the responsibility, look at daddy, he turned down the throne here and look how happy he is"

"But dad was never trained to run a city, he didn't know who he was until he was like eighteen, we're being trained for this" Taj said shaking his head.

Anya shrugged "I know, maybe in a few years I'll feel different, I mean all four of us are being trained so it doesn't really matter which one of us does the job just as long as its a Mar, and I want to do this for Damas"

Taj hugged his sister "I'm glad your my sister" he smiled.

"I'm glad too" she beamed.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Just so you know I'll be away for the weekend so I probably won't be updating until about sunday, monday at the latest. You kids have fun. And massive thanks to Darksage for the lovely review, you really are too kind and you make me feel like I actually am okay at this. Thanks again. X X X X**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything, except Taj, Anya, Damas Jnr, Lexa, Rio, Lucie and now Marissa.**

**I'm so sorry this update has taken so long, y'see I went away for the weekend and stayed for two weeks and then when I got home I had no internet. But I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoy. Thanks for waiting. Love you all and all your reviews. **

**CHAPTER 4**

Jak walked into the throne room of Haven Palace the next morning with Damas. He smiled as Ashelin's son Tory came running up to them, he was so much like his mother, red hair, strong, tall but he had them piercing pale blue eyes of Torn. Jak smiled down at him "Hi there Tory, how are ya?" he asked.

"I'm good Commander Mar" he answered cheerily "Can Damas play?" he enquired.

Jak looked down at Damas, he was amazed at the friendship that had formed between the two boys and knew how hard it was on Tory growing up in the Palace, unable to go and play with his friends. He was thankful he and Keira had made sure their children had had such normal lives considering who they were.

Damas looked up and smiled at Jak "Can I daddy?" he asked.

Jak nodded and smiled "Only for ten minutes" he said laughing as the two boys cheered and ran off.

He looked around the room and spotted Ashelin sat at her desk in the back office, he marched in and dropped Anya's history book down in front of her.

Ashelin frowned and looked up "What's this?" she asked.

Jak flipped a few pages over and pointed at the picture of the two of them "What the hell is that doing in my daughter's history book?" he demanded.

Ashelin looked down "Your part of history Jak, the children should learn about you" she smiled.

"But it's not true, I have never been with you, ever...and why do they need to know about Keira and Torn?" he asked bitterly even after fifteen year he still hated the fact his wife had been with Torn first.

Ashelin shrugged "Keira is the mother of the descendants of Mar, people want to know about her".

"I want it taken out, all of it" Jak demanded.

Ashelin got up and picked the book up, reading it "All it says is that Keira was in a relationship with Torn, nothing else...she's quite famous in her own right you know...mother of future Kings and Queens, owner of the most successfull garage and race team in Haven City, you should be proud of her" Ashelin said.

Jak took the book off her and slammed it shut "I am proud of her, but I want it taken out, this kind of thing doesn't need to be in a childs history book" he snapped.

Ashelin rubbed her eyes "You have no authority to demand this be taken out, I am still the Governess" she snapped back.

Jak stepped forward "While I have Mar's blood running through my veins, I have all the authority, now take it out or I'll do it myself"

Ashelin folded her arms over her chest and leaned back on her desk "Speaking of which, I heard you dragged the twins out of school yesterday, said something about Taj not needing all the crap they've been teaching him once he's king, what the hell was that about?" Ashelin demanded.

Jak shrugged and grinned "We had a family emergency yesterday and that prat tried telling me what was best for my kids, I just reminded him who we are, that's all" he turned to leave "Now sort the book Ashelin or I'll do it myself" he said leaving the office and going in search of Damas.

* * *

Taj and Anya stepped into Haven Forest and started to make their way to where their Grandfather could be found at the other end of the forest. Anya turned to Taj "Maybe I'll be a sage like Grandpa" she said.

Taj frowned "Still don't wanna be queen then?" he asked.

"I don't know Taj, maybe I could be a sage or a mechanic like Mama" Anya said "I just don't know what to do" she said shaking her head.

Taj stepped over a branch and smiled "So Lucie still fancies me?" he asked.

Anya laughed "Geez Taj, is that all you think about?" she sighed "Yes she still likes you, but you should be more carefull with her heart you know Taj" she warned.

He nodded "What about Marissa, she's hot?" he grinned.

Anya frowned "How do I know about her, I'm not really her best friend am I?"

"I think I'll ask her out" he nodded.

Anya stopped and looked at him "What about Lucie?" she asked.

Taj shrugged "I'm not ready to settle down, I'm too young Anya, I like Lucie but I'm not ready for her, not yet" he said shaking his head.

"Just be carefull with her Taj, I don't want to see her get hurt" she smiled "Or my bonehead big brother either" she teased nudging him.

Taj laughed and ran off up the ramps.

* * *

Keira walked into the Naughty Ottsel with Lexa later that morning. Lexa ran up to the bar and jumped up on a stool looking behind the bar she grinned "Hi Aunt Tess, can I play with Tex?" she asked.

Tess looked up and smiled "Sorry sweetheart but Tex has gone with her daddy to the Bazaar" she said jumping up on the bar as Keira sat down next to her youngest daughter.

"Oh" Lexa said disappointed.

Tess smiled "How about you go see what toys she's left out the back and I'll make you an ice cream float?" she said.

Lexa looked at Keira "Can I Mama?" she asked.

Keira nodded "Yes but leave the door open and if you see anyone you don't know your shout and scream, right?" she said.

Lexa nodded and jumped down off the stool and ran behind the bar to the store-room.

Keira sighed and rested her head on her hand watching as Tess made the float. Tess frowned and looked at her "You okay?" she asked.

Keira shrugged "It's just been a bad week" she said.

Tess nodded "Dax said Jak had mentioned something, how is Damas?" she asked.

"He seems fine now he's got it off his chest, but how could I not notice how miserable he was" she looked at Tess "Did Tex say anything?"

Tess nodded "We asked her and she said some of the boys had been calling her names, but she didn't seem to be too upset about it".

"How can children be so cruel, they wanted to hurt him, make him hurt himself?" Keira said shaking her head.

Tess plopped a cherry into Lexa's ice cream and came over to Keira "What do you mean hurt himself?" she asked.

"When the kids turn dark it hurts them, it gets easier and less painful the older they get and the more training they have but right now it hurts him, not to mention what he could have done to them boys" Keira explained.

"Oh my god, I hadn't even thought of how much it hurt him, I remember when Jak first started the pain he'd be in for days afterwards" Tess remembered.

Keira nodded "And he was what seventeen, not an eight year old child".

Tess nodded "Poor Damas, how about we cheer him up with a sleep over tonight?" she asked smiling.

Keira smiled "Thats really nice of you Tess but the twins are babysitting tonight, its part of their punishment, although Jak did invite Lucie and Rio over so I guess it's not much of a punishment now, how about Tex comes to ours, we can have a night out in The Spargus Ottsel?" she said.

Tess nodded "Sounds like a plan, I'll go give this to Lexa" she said picking up the float and jumping off the bar.

* * *

An hour later Taj and Anya stood in Haven Forest with their arms out stretched while Samos took measurements and grumbled around them. Taj rolled his eyes and looked down at his grandfather "Is all this really necessary Grandpa, we know how much we've grown?" he complained.

Samos sighed and looked up at him "Yes Taj it is, I know you two grow by the second but I just want to know if the eco in you makes anything bigger than it should be for your age" he explained.

Taj chuckled "I know one thing that seems bigger than most others"

Anya blushed and nudged him looking over at Samos who seemed oblivious to Taj's comment "So Grandpa, I was thinking that maybe I would give Damas the throne of Haven City and I could just be a mechanic or maybe a sage" she said casually.

Samos looked up at her "You want to give up the throne?" he asked frowning.

Anya dropped her arms and nodded, she plopped herself cross-legged on the grass and looked at her grandfather "I just don't think it's really my kind of thing, I mean I look at daddy and how happy he is and I wonder if he'd be just as happy if he'd took the throne, would he have met Mama, would we even be here?" she asked.

Taj sat next to her "Don't be daft Anya, dad and mama are soul mates of course they would have met" he snapped.

Samos nodded "Taj is right, they are soul mates but I doubt they would have met under the same circumstances"

"How did they meet?" Taj asked.

Samos frowned "Haven't they ever told you?" he asked shocked.

"We never asked" Anya shrugged "They just seem so perfect together we just hate to think about them not being together, but we did find out the other day that Mama went out with Commander Torn once" she sighed.

Samos nodded "That was long before she met your father, she was young and thought she was in love, but all that changed one day when she just happened to walk into one of the KG outside the throne room" he smiled.

"Please tell us Grandpa" Taj asked.

Samos nodded and sat in front of the twins "I'll tell you what I know but your parents will have to fill in the blanks okay?" the twins nodded and listened as Samos told them the story. (A/N I am not going in to how Keira and Jak met, if you wanna know then read Secret Love).

"And then about nine months later you two were born" Samos smiled finishing the story.

Anya wiped a tear away "It's like a proper love story, they loved each other but weren't allowed to be together but they couldn't stand to be apart, it's so romantic" she gushed.

"And Commander Torn actually threatened dad, wow he must have really wanted Mama back" he chuckled "Dad would have killed him though".

Samos laughed "Yes he would, but there was never any doubt that as soon as your parents met somehow the stars seemed to line up" Samos got up and walked around the twins "I think we're done here, you two can go" he smiled.

Anya got up and walked over to her grandfather, she bent to kiss him on the cheek "Thanks grandpa, we'll see ya during the week" she smiled.

"Yeah thanks gramps" Taj waved.

Samos chuckled and watched as they head towards the exit of the forest "If only they knew how much like their parents they are" he chuckled shaking his head.

* * *

"The twins should be back by now" Jak said throwing a magazine down and looking at the clock above Keira's work bench in her garage.

Keira turned around from the zoomer she was working on and looked at the clock "Their only half an hour over, and you know what my fathers like for lecturing about eco" she giggled.

Jak nodded "Of course I do, the amount of sewer patrols I've had to do because he made me late for my shift is still imprinted on my brain" he chuckled, he looked towards his two youngest children sat watching cartoons in Keira's office and smiled "Can them two just stay that age and not grow up?" he joked.

Keira laughed "I wish, I wish they could all just stay Lexa's age"

"Who could stay Lexa's age?" came Taj's voice from the door, Anya following behind.

Anya flopped down on the old couch next to Jak and closed her eyes "I wish I was Lexa's age, before all this eco training started" she yawned.

"So why you two late?" Keira asked wiping her hands.

Taj jumped up onto the work bench and smiled "Gramps was telling us about when you met, about how Commander Torn threatened to kill you dad" he chuckled.

Jak frowned "Why would he tell you that?" he asked.

"We asked him" Anya shrugged "We wanted to know how you met"

Keira smiled "Well its quite simple, we met, got wasted, and fell in love".

Taj frowned "Grandpa didn't say you got wasted?" he enquired.

Jak laughed and moved over to Keira pulling her to him "Yup, the first night we met we were in the Naughty Ottsel and we got hammered, and then we fell through your mothers front door".

Keira laughed as Anya got up "Maybe that should be in our history book" she smiled.

Jak kissed Keira on the forehead and looked at his two oldest children "Your mother is the best thing to ever happen to me, if anyone ever tried to hurt her or take her away from me I swear I would rip them apart with my bare hands" he said seriously.

Taj put a hand on his father's shoulder "We know dad, we'd do the same".

Keira smiled "Now enough about that, let's get home" she said going into the office to get Damas and Lexa.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading and I hope it was worth the wait. The next update will be sooner I promise. X X X X**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters.**

**Many thanks to Darksage for your review and I am so sorry you had to wait so long for the last update.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Anya opened the front door that night to allow Lucie and Rio in. Lucie's arms loaded down with snacks and drinks and movies. Rio wandered in behind her carrying two pizza boxes. Lucie dumped everything down on the kitchen table and rubbed her arms "Some guy he is" she shot at Rio giving him a dirty look.

Rio chuckled and put the pizza boxes down on the work surface "What?" he asked innocently.

Anya sat down at the table and started looking through the movies "So what do you wanna watch?" she asked.

Lucie sat next to her and picked up a movie "I don't know, I don't fancy something scary"

"Not even if it means you get to snuggle up to Taj?" Anya teased.

Just then Keira and Jak walked in and smiled at the kids "Where's your brother?" Jak asked Anya.

Anya shrugged "He took Damas and Tex down to the beach, I think he's trying to tire them out so they'll go to bed early"she giggled.

Keira slipped her pumps on and picked her purse up taking out some money, she tossed it on the table "For the pizza and stuff" she explained "Now where's Lexa?" she said wandering out the kitchen.

Rio watched her open-mouthed "Wow" he muttered.

Jak frowned "You checking out my wife Rio?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"No, I mean yes, I mean..." Rio blushed and put his head down.

Jak laughed "Don't worry about it Rio, I know how hot my wife is" he said turning as he heard Lexa running into the kitchen, he lowered his arms to catch her as she ran into them.

"Can I come daddy?" she asked excitedly

Jak shook his head "Not this time baby girl, you stay with Anya and Taj, I want to take Mama out" he looked at his daughters sad deep blue eyes, she was so much like Jak, his eyes, his nose, his hair in fact her and Taj looked more like twins than Taj and Anya did "Now baby, don't be sad, we'll be back soon and you get to play with Lucie and Rio and Tex" he said softly.

Lexa nodded as Keira came back in and kissed her cheek "You be good for your brother and sister" she said smiling at her.

"I will Mama" she smiled.

Jak kissed her forehead "Thats my baby girl" he smiled putting her back down "We'll walk along the beach and see the boys on the way".

Keira nodded and looked at Anya "Don't let them eat too much junk" she said.

"I won't Mama" she smiled getting up and hugging her parents "Have a good night" she said.

Jak kissed her cheek "We will angel, be good" he smiled opening the back door for Keira and watching her as she walked out.

"God daddy, can you stop looking at Mama's ass" Anya said sitting back down.

Jak heard Keira laugh and chuckled "I can but why the hell would I want to" he said following Keira out.

Anya rubbed her eyes as Jak closed the door behind him "God they're so embarrassing" she moaned.

"You should be glad your parents still look at each other like that, my parents can barely be in the same room" Lucie said.

Rio nodded "Yeah, and your mum sure is hot" he chuckled.

"And your dad" Lucie added.

Anya groaned and looked up as Taj, Damas and Tex came in the back door "Whats with you?" he asked looking at Anya's screwed up face.

Lucie laughed "The way your dad looks at your mum"

Taj chuckled "You mean like he wants to rip her clothes off?"

"Taj don't say that" Anya snapped.

He laughed "What, it's not like its anything new, you'd soon be complaining if all they did was argue" he picked up a movie and looked at it "What we watching?" he asked.

Anya got up and walked over to the cupboard, taking out plates and glasses "It'll have to be something the kids can watch while we have dinner, we can watch something else when they've gone to bed" she said carrying the plates and glasses into the lounge, Lexa and Lucie following behind her.

Taj leaned on the counter next to Rio "Seen Marissa today?" he asked.

Rio looked at him "You've got it bad haven't you?"

He shrugged "She's hot"

"Hotter than Lucie?" Rio asked.

Taj chuckled "Different kinda hot" he said leaning back up and going into the lounge, Rio following behind.

* * *

An hour later Jak and Keira sat in a booth across from Sig, Daxter and Tess in the Spargus Ottsel, Jak took a swing of his beer and wrapped his arm around Keira "It's so nice to have a child free night"

Keira laughed "You're the one who made so many of them" she giggled.

"I didn't here you complaining at the time, in fact I seem to recall you begging for it" Jak teased.

Keira nudged him and giggled "Well don't try making any more "

Sig smiled at the couple "I can't believe its been fifteen years, I remember you first bringing Keira to the palace" he said.

Tess nodded "Yeah, I remember you two sneaking, I don't know how the hell you managed to keep it quiet, I mean the heat that comes off you two is amazing"

Jak grinned "Anya's not right pleased about it, gave me a telling off for checking out Keira's ass on the way out"

"Well it is quite an ass" Daxter nodded just before Tess nudged him "What, I mean your ass is hot too, I was just saying"

Tess shook her head and looked back to Keira and Jak "How was Tex when you left?" she asked.

"Great, she was playing with Taj and Damas on the beach" Keira said.

Jak nodded "Has she mentioned anything about Damas?" he asked

"Not really, I don't think she's really been around when its been happening, bullies are good at that, bullying when no one else is around" Tess said.

Sig nodded "I could pull some strings you know"

Keira shook her head "Thanks Sig but we'll sort it" she smiled as Jak pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into him.

* * *

Anya sat on the edge of Lexa's bed reading her book to her, she looked up at Lexa and smiled at her little sister sleeping soundly. She closed the book and placed it on the bedside cabinet, kissing her sisters cheek she whispered "Love you little sis" she said getting up and moving towards the door.

"Love you back Anya" Lexa said back snuggling into her bed.

Anya smiled and walked back down stairs, looked at Taj and Lucie sat on the couch and smiled at how close they were. She wandered into the kitchen spotting Rio sat on the back steps, she walked out and sat next to him nudging him playfully with her shoulder "Hey, what you doing?" she asked.

"It's really beautiful out here, you're so lucky to live here" Rio smiled glancing at her "I'm sorry I said your mum was hot" he said.

Anya shook her head "You don't need to be sorry, I'm well aware at how good-looking my parents are" she smiled.

"What I mean is your mum is hot, but so are you, I mean you look just like her" Rio blushed.

Anya giggled "Thanks" she said looking up at the stars.

Rio turned to her and smiled "I really like you Anya, I mean really like you".

"I like you too Rio" she blushed.

Rio raised his hand and gently cupped Anya's face "Your not like most girls, your smart and talented and beautiful"

"Anything else" Anya smiled

Rio laughed and threw his head back "Of course there's something else...geez Anya you're the most amazing girl I've ever met and..."

Anya placed her hand over Rio's mouth "Rio, you can kiss me now" she whispered removing her hand.

Rio smiled and moved closer to her, gently pulling her face towards his, he smiled again and moved some hair out of her eyes and pressed his lips gently to hers. Anya sighed into his mouth and pulled herself closer to him, her hands moved up his chest and wrapped around his neck, their lips moving perfectly over each others.

Rio pulled away and smiled "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that" he breathed.

Anya giggled "I can't tell you how long I've wanted you to do it, so are we officially together now?" she asked

"Anya Mar will you be my girlfriend?" Rio asked

She smiled and nodded "I've never wanted anything more".

He smiled and kissed her gently again "We should get back inside" Rio said taking Anya's hand and getting up.

* * *

Taj sat on the couch with Lucie watching the T.V, he looked around and frowned "Where did Anya and Rio go?" he asked looking at Lucie.

"Dunno" she shrugged and looked down at her hands on her lap "So you like Marissa huh?" she asked.

Taj grinned "Jealous?" he asked raising an eye brow

Lucie nudged him "No I mean, maybe a little, I just don't know what you want from me" she sighed

He turned to look at her "Luce, I like you, you know that but I just wanna have fun, were young Lucie we don't need to be so serious about it" he said.

Lucie nodded "Maybe"

Taj gently picked up Lucie's hand and squeezed it "Just wait for me okay" he smiled.

Lucie smiled and nodded "Just don't take too long about it Taj, someone else might come along"

Taj pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, Lucie pulled away and smiled "Someone who can do that just as good?" he said cockily

Lucie pushed him back and laughed "Your full of it Taj Mar"

Taj laughed "You hot" he said leaning back and pulling Lucie to him.

Anya and Rio wandered in and looked at Taj and Lucie kissing on the couch. Anya sighed "Can't be left alone for two minutes can they?" she said.

Rio grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the kitchen "Gives us time to ourselves " he said sitting down and pulling Anya to his lap.

* * *

Keira leaned back into Jak's arms as they sat on the beach overlooking the ocean, Keira smiled and sighed contently as Jak's arms tightened around her.

"Happy?" he asked

Keira nodded "Of course, I don't think I could get any happier" she breathed.

"I love you Keira Mar, I've loved you since the first time we met and I'll love you until the day I die" Jak said resting his chin on her shoulder.

Keira smiled and turned around wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck "And even after that"

Jak smiled and pulled her closer to him before pressing his lips to hers. Keira pulled away and stroked Jak's face "We should get back to our incredible family".

He nodded "Just stay here with me a little longer" he grinned.

She smiled and nodded pressing her lips to his again deeply.

* * *

Anya climbed into Taj's bed next to him and folded her arms across her chest "What happened with Lucie?" she asked.

Taj shrugged "I asked her to wait for me".

She nodded "Do you remember when daddy got shot?" she asked suddenly.

Taj looked at her and frowned "Why have you brought that up, it was ages ago?" he asked.

"I know but I just think about it sometimes, we're so lucky he was okay" Anya said.

Taj nodded "And if he hadn't been shot we wouldn't have moved here and we'd never get to spend anytime with him" he said "So what happened with Rio?"

Anya smiled "He asked me to be his girlfriend"

"And you said yes I presume" Anya nodded and Taj sighed "I'm not happy about this Anya, but if he makes you happy what can I do, just don't come complaining about him to me" he said looking up as their parents arrived at Taj's bedroom door.

"Hi kids did you have a good night?" Keira asked moving over to the bed and sitting in the edge.

Taj smiled "Yeah, the kids were great, you?" he asked.

"It was nice to get your mother alone for a while" Jak grinned "So what you to talking about?" he asked

Anya smiled "We were just saying how lucky we are that your still here, I was remembering when you got shot"

"Oh angel" Jak said opening his arms for Anya, she got out of Taj's bed and moved into her fathers arms, he wrapped them around her and hugged her tight "Everything worked out okay, I'm okay, we're okay" he said.

"I know daddy but it was scary" she sniffed

Jak moved her and looked at her "I will always be here for angel, always even if I can't be with you in person, I'll always be in your heart"

"I know daddy" she smiled.

Jak smiled and pulled her back to his chest "I love you my little angel".

"Love you back daddy" Anya giggled.

Taj rolled his eyes and looked at his mother "So what did you do?" he asked.

"Just had a few drinks with Uncle Sig, Uncle Daxter and Aunt Tess, then we sat on the beach for a while" Keira said "Right you two bed time" she said getting up.

Jak let go of Anya and she went to hug her mother "Night Mama" she smiled.

"Goodnight angel" Keira smiled hugging her back and watching as she left the room, she moved over to Taj and kissed his forehead "Goodnight my baby boy, love you" she said.

"Night Mama, love you both back" Taj said moving further down his bed.

Jak smiled and followed Keira out, turning at the door he smiled at his son "Love you son".

"You too dad" Taj grinned closing his eyes as Jak turned the light out and closed the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. X X X X**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Taj and Anya wandered into school on monday morning. Anya smiled as Rio came rushing up to her taking her hand and kissing her gently "Hey" he whispered.

She smiled "Hi, how was your Sunday?"

Rio shrugged "Same old, homework, dinner with the folks, you?" he asked leading her over to her locker.

"Had some eco training at the temple with daddy and Seem, then the same as you, homework, dinner at the palace with Uncle Sig, I'm still grounded remember. I missed you though" she smiled turning and leaning against her locker.

Rio smiled and moved some hair out of her face "You look hot today, damn you look hot every day" he breathed moving closer to her, his body pressing her up against the locker. Anya lifted her head and looked into his eyes as he leaned down and watched as she closed her eyes waiting for the taste of him just as Taj wandered up and sighed pulling his locker open.

Anya looked at him and frowned "Whats with you grumpy?" she teased.

"I do not want to see you two doing that" Taj huffed.

Rio backed away and pulled open his locker, Anya giggled "Like I want to see you and Lucie doing it" she said looking across the corridor as Marissa arrived at her locker "Your girlfriends here" she said nodding to her across the hall.

Taj looked and smiled "Later dude" he grinned slamming his locker shut and marching over to her.

Marissa looked up and smiled as Taj approached her and leaned against the locker next to hers "Hi" she smiled.

"Hey, you look good today" he winked.

Marissa giggled "You too" she said placing her books into her locker "Good weekend?" she asked

Taj shrugged "I'm grounded so it was pretty boring, had to baby sit Saturday and have dinner at the palace with Uncle Sig on Sunday"

"It must be pretty cool being able to call the King of Spargus your Uncle" she smiled

He nodded "Even cooler being able to say the great warrior king Damas is my grandfather"

"The grandson of a great king and a green sage, pretty awesome" She smiled

Taj chuckled "Yeah, so what did you do this weekend?"

"Nothing much, hung out in the Bazzar" she smiled "So how come you live in Spargus?" she asked

Taj shrugged "We were born here in Haven but after my father got shot and was put in charge of integrating the KG and the Wastelanders in Spargus we moved there"

"Your father was shot?" Marissa gasped

Taj nodded "While he was out on patrol, anyway I like it in Spargus, we live right on the beach and Mama lets me help out in the fort garage, and then there's the temple and the oasis"

"Sounds nice, I have a cousin who lives there, I'm going over to see them this weekend, maybe if your about we could meet up?" she enquired closing her locker and stepping closer to him.

Taj smiled "I'll still be grounded remember, but maybe I could offer to take my little brother and sister to the beach Saturday afternoon"

Marissa smiled and looked across the hall at Anya and Lucie stood watching them, she smirked and ran her fingertips along Taj's stomach "It's a date" she said wandering past him and smirking at Lucie as she walked past her.

* * *

Jak and Keira sat in the headmasters office of Damas' school, Keira looked over and smiled at her son sat nervously on Jak's knee. The headmaster walked in and sat down behind his desk he smiled and opened a file in front of him "So I see we have a problem with Damas here?" he said nodding towards him.

"Damas says that some of the older boys have been picking on him, telling him he's a freak and trying to make him angry enough that he turns dark" Jak said.

The headmaster nodded and looked at Damas "Can you tell me who these boys are Damas?" Damas shook his head and moved further into Jaks chest.

"Listen it doesn't matter who they are, we just need to know that its going to stop" Keira snapped

The headmaster nodded "If I don't know who they are then I can't punish them can I?" he said sharply

"Hey, don't speak to my wife like that" Jak snapped "Maybe if you kept a closer eye on your students then the grandson of the great King Damas wouldn't be going through this would he"

"I need to know who they are" the headmaster said again.

Jak stood up with Damas and grabbed Keira's hand pulling her up as well "Just sort it out, I'm taking Damas home for today, he'll be back tomorrow" he said "And I'd be very carefull if I was you, all it will take is one word to King Sig" he snapped walking out the door, pulling Keira with him.

* * *

"What the hell does he see in her?" Lucie whined as she sat at a bench in the school courtyard at lunch time.

Rio laughed "Take it easy Luce, he still wants you, he just wants to play the field for a bit"

"I'm so mad at him" Lucie moaned resting her head on her hands.

Anya giggled "You should be greatfull he's honest with you, he could just go round cheating on you"

"Who's cheating on you?" Taj asked as he plopped down next to Lucie.

Rio smirked "No one, so did you ask her out?" he asked.

Lucie groaned and got up marching into the building, Anya sighed and got up to follow her.

"What's with her?" Taj asked innocently.

Rio laughed "Like you don't know, she's jealous Taj"

"I explained the other night, what more can I do?" Taj asked

Rio shrugged "So did you ask her?" he asked again.

"She said she'd be in Spargus this weekend to visit a cousin, I just have to figure out a way to get out the house, I'm still grounded" Taj said

"How you gonna do that then?" he asked

Taj smiled "I have my ways" he smirked.

"I'm sure you do" Rio laughed as the bell rang "Come on we're gonna be late"

Taj laughed "Yep, and I'm sure Anya has a few words for me".

* * *

Keira sat at her work bench in the fort garage fiddling with Jaks jet board. The doors hissed open and her two youngest children rushed in, Jak following behind them. She turned and smiled as Damas and Lexa jumped up to hug her "How are my babies?" she asked.

"I've been playing with Uncle Daxter" Damas grinned

Keira smiled "And Lexa, how was school?" she asked

"Some boy said I was a freak like Damas" she shrugged

Keira looked up at Jak who frowned and nodded "And what did you say?" she asked looking back at her daughter

"I said I'm not a freak I'm a princess" she smiled

Jak laughed "Really, that's my girl" he said "Now you two go play in Mama's office"

Keira stood up and walked over to Jak "They started on her because Damas wasn't there"

"I know, but she seems to have handled them, we need Damas to tell us who they are" Jak answered pulling Keira into his chest.

Keira nodded "She's just like her daddy, so tough"

"I'm only tough when I have to be, you've seen me with the girls I melt the minute they look at me" Jak chuckled

Keira laughed and looked up, she reached up and stroked his face "You're an amazing father Jak Mar, and I am so proud of you" she smiled standing on tip toes and kissing him gently.

Jak smiled and pulled her closer "Thank you pretty girl".

* * *

Anya sat on the steps outside school waiting for Taj and reading a book, she looked up as someone sat down next to her.

"Hey" Marissa said smiling at her.

Anya frowned and looked at her "Hi, whats up?" she asked.

Marissa shrugged "I was just thinking maybe we should get to know each other, if I'm gonna be going out with your brother".

She snorted and looked back at her book "You really don't have to get along with me, we're not the same person you know" Anya said

"I'm just trying to be friends Anya" Marissa snapped

Anya turned to her "Look Marissa, you and I are not going to be friends, you may have turned Taj's head but it won't last, I know my brother and I know what he wants, being with you is only a stop-gap before he's ready to settle down, and it won't be you he settles with" she snapped back

"Oh really, and I suppose Lucie is the girl for him?" she asked bitterly.

Anya shrugged "He and Lucie have a lot of history, he even said he wanted to be with her, she just has to wait until he's ready" Anya closed her book and stood up looking down at Marissa "I can't stop Taj from going out with you, all I can do is be there for him when it all goes wrong, when he realises that all these girls are only after his crown".

"I don't want his crown, I like him" Marissa said defensively.

Anya smiled "Why because he's good-looking, because he's a prince or because he's destined to become a great warrior like our father and grandfather?"

Marissa shrugged "I like him Anya, why can't you just accept it?"

"Because I've heard it all before, every girl in this place has a thing for him and I know that the only one who actually wants him and not all that he comes with is Lucie" she sighed "Tell Taj I'll meet him at the air train" Anya said stamping off.

* * *

Jak and Keira heard the twins before they saw them "I can't believe you said that to her Anya" Taj snapped

"I don't believe a lot of things that you do Taj, but there you go" Anya snapped back.

Jak stood up and folded his arms across his chest waiting as the outside doors to Spargus fort garage hissed opened.

"You shouldn't have got involved, its none of your business" Taj yelled.

Jak frowned as they walked in and stopped in front of him "Whats going on?" he asked

"Anya, she told Marissa that she was only after my crown" Taj snapped dumping his bag on the floor

Jak looked at his daughter "Why did you do that angel?" he asked

Anya threw her hands up in the air "Because that's all any of them are after, the only one that's different is..."

"Don't say it Anya, don't say Lucie" Taj spat

Anya frowned "Why can't you see it Taj, she's no good for you"

Taj blew out a hot breath and picked his bag up "I'm done with this, I'll see you at home" he snapped leaving the garage.

Anya walked over to her mother and sat next to her at her work bench, Keira smiled "Honey, whats so bad about this girl?" she asked

Anya shrugged "I dunno, there's just something wrong about her"

Jak wandered over and leant on the bench next to her "Angel, Taj has to make his own mind up, you can't control who he likes"

"But he only likes her because she's new" she sighed rubbing her eyes

Keira gently rubbed her back "He has to make his own choices Anya, all you can do is be there for him if it all goes wrong"

"And he hasn't said anything about you going out with Rio has he?" Jak asked.

Anya shook her head "Just that he didn't want me going out with him"

"There you go then, I think you need to apologize to him angel" Jak smiled

She nodded and got up "I know, where's Damas and Lexa, I'll take them home?" she asked

Keira nodded into the office "Thank you honey" She smiled.

* * *

Anya walked along the beach with Damas and Lexa "So how was school?" she asked looking down at Lexa

"Them boys said I was a freak" she said cheerily

Anya stopped and looked at her "What did you say?" she asked

"I said I was a princess" she grinned

Anya laughed "That's right you are, so who are these boys?" she enquired

Damas looked up "Just some boys" he said

Anya sighed "You really should tell us Damas, we can't help you if you don't tell us who it is"

"Its them" Lexa said pointing at two boys on the other side of the beach.

Anya looked over and saw two boys playing with two older boys, she walked over and smiled "Hi" she said sweetly

"Hey" one of the boys said

Anya looked down at the boys "Are these your brothers?" she asked

He nodded "Yeah, this is Kane" one said

"And he's Jamie" the other boy said "I'm Dennie, by the way"

Anya nodded "Anya Mar, this is my little brother Damas and sister Lexa Mar"

"So you must be the famous Mar kids, I'm Dan" the other boy said

Anya smiled "Yep, grandchildren of King Damas, heirs to the throne, not freaks" she said sharply

"What are you on about?" Dennie asked

Anya studied him, his black eyes looking down at her confused "Nothing, just some people think were freaks because we have light and dark eco in us"

"Well if it helped you look like that, I ain't complaining" Dan smirked.

Anya laughed "Yeah well I take after my mother, I better get these two home, see ya"

"See ya" they chorused behind her.

Anya walked through the front door and smiled at Taj sat at the table "Guess what?" she said sitting down

"I'm not arguing with you Anya" Taj snapped

Anya shook her head "I'm not arguing, I've just met them kids that have being picking on Damas"

"What where?" Taj asked

She nodded towards the back door "Down on the beach with their brothers"

"I'll kill them" Taj said getting up abruptly

Anya grabbed his arm "No Taj, let daddy and Mama handle it"

Taj took a deep breath and sat back down "I suppose your right"

"I'm sorry about what I said to Marissa" Anya said quietly

Taj nodded "I know little sis, I know your only trying to look out for me but I know what I'm doing"

"If you say so, just be carefull, I don't trust her" Anya smiled getting up.

* * *

"So how old are they?" Jak asked as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen looking at Anya.

Anya shrugged "About ten, I don't recognize their brothers though, I think their a little older than Taj and I"

Keira nodded "And you say their called Kane and Jamie?" she asked,

Anya nodded "Maybe their new in Spargus, that would explain why its only just started happening"

Jak smiled "I'm glad you didn't go in there all guns blazing"

"What good would that do, and by the way they were looking at Damas and Lexa, I'd say its all down to jealousy" Anya said smiling as Lexa wandered in and jumped up on to her knee "Hi Lex" she grinned

"Can you read me a story Ana?" she asked rubbing her eyes

Jak chuckled and moved over to his daughters picking his youngest one up "Oh no you don't baby girl, I'm reading you a story tonight"

"But Anya always reads to me" Lexa asked confused.

Jak pulled his bottom lip out playfully "Doesn't my baby girl want her daddy to read her a story?"

Lexa giggled "Yes please daddy" she said throwing her arms around her father's neck and holding on tight.

Jak laughed "Come on then baby, let's go get Damas" he smiled leaving the kitchen.

Keira sat down next to Anya and smiled "So you wanna tell me about this new boyfriend of yours?" she asked.

Anya blushed and looked away "Come mama, you know Rio" she said shyly.

"No, I know Rio the best friend of my son, I do not know Rio the boyfriend of my daughter, so tell me about him" Keira pressed resting her chin on her hand.

Anya shrugged "He's just great, I really like him mama"

"Do I need to have the sex talk with you?" Keira teased

Anya cringed "God no mama, geez"

Keira laughed "Well do we need to get you some advice from the doctor?"

Again Anya frowned "Mama please, we've only just started going out"

Keira laughed and got up kissing Anya's forehead "Just remember I'm here for you honey" she smiled

"I know mama" Anya smiled.

Keira smiled "Now I'm going to tease Taj about his new girl" she giggled.

Anya laughed and watched as Keira left the kitchen.

* * *

"What did Mama say to you?" Anya asked wandering into Taj's bedroom.

Taj pulled his face "She was going on about sex and heirs and all sorts" he said screwing up his face

Anya laughed and sat on the bed "She was only teasing Taj"

"I know but still, it's kinda weird" he said chuckling "Maybe we should sit them two down and talk to them about how embarrassing the way they look at each other is"

"I don't think it would make a difference, you can see how much they want and love each other just by looking at them together" Anya smiled.

Taj nodded "So can you do me a favour?" he asked

Anya raised an eyebrow "Fine, I'll be nicer to Marissa when she's with you, but just remember Lucie has been my best friend forever, I'm always gonna be on her side"

"And what about my side?" Taj asked

Anya giggled and kissed her brothers cheek "Goes without saying big bro" she said getting up "Good night, love you" she smiled leaving the room.

"Love you back little sis" Taj smiled picking his book up and starting to read.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy. X X X X**


	7. Chapter 7

**I still do not own any Jak and Daxter characters.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Anya sat in the school gardens reading her history book, the warm sun warmed her face as she read, she looked up and smiled at the sight of Rio and Lucie coming towards her. Rio sat next to her and picked up her hand gently kissing her fingers "Hi babe" he breathed before giving her a quick kiss.

"Hi there yourself" she looked around "Where's Taj?" she asked

Lucie sat across from her and frowned "Probably with his new girlfriend" she snapped.

Anya smiled "Isn't is time you got over this Lucie, I know you like him but he's explained things to you"

"Yeah, and it's not as if you couldn't get a new guy if you wanted" Rio finished

Lucie sighed "I know" she brightened up a little "Maybe that's what I should do, if I can't beat um, join um" she looked around "I wonder who I should give a shot to".

Rio laughed and looked back at Anya "I think Taj is in trouble for being late again" he said his blue eyes sparkling at her.

Anya shivered slightly as Rio's hand moved around her back and his fingertips trailed up and down it, she calmed herself and looked at him "Oh no, daddy will kill him if he gets another detention, we won't have to worry about his crown because he won't have a head to wear it on" she sighed.

"I think he's just getting a telling off, to be honest I think they give him a harder time because of who he is, try and stamp some authority" Rio said looking up at the sun.

Lucie nodded "Yeah, like they just want to be in charge because they know they won't be able to in a few years"

"But they don't act like that with me, and its me who'll be in charge of Haven" Anya frowned

Lucie laughed "You never do anything wrong Anya, you're a good girl"

"With a hell of a bad temper, just like her mother" came Taj's voice as he slumped down next to Lucie

Anya frowned at him "I hope you haven't got another detention Taj, daddy will kill you?" she asked

Taj shook his head "Just a telling off this time" he shrugged turning to Lucie and smiled.

She narrowed her eyes at him and got up "I'm gonna go talk to Mason" she smiled waving as she left.

Taj watched her leave "Why is she going to talk to him?" he asked looking back at his twin sister and best friend

"She likes him" Anya shrugged

He scowled and watched as Lucie flirted with the boy across the grass "Since when?"

"I dunno, but she can't wait around for you forever Taj" Anya said looking back at her history book "Have you seen this about Mama and her garage and race team, she's quite amazing y'know?" she asked smiling.

Taj moved the book to look at it "I know she is" he said proudly

"I think sometimes we forget just how great she is, I mean daddy get's all the attention because of who he is and what he can do but we forget Mama is just as incredible" Anya smiled

Taj nodded and smiled at the picture of his parents in the book.

* * *

Later that day Jak stood at the side of the race track with a stop watch and clip board watching as Taj raced around. He sighed and made a note of the time before striding over to Taj on his zoomer and waiting for him to remove his helmet.

Taj frowned as he looked up at the clock over the start/finish line "Not too good huh dad?" he asked

Jak shook his head "Not nearly quick enough son, whats up with you today, you can normally get around this track in half that time?" he enquired.

Taj shrugged "I dunno, just a lot on my mind I guess"

"Like what?" Jak asked

Again Taj shrugged "Lucie got herself a new guy"

"I thought you liked that other girl, the new one?" Jak said frowning

Taj frowned "Thats whats doing my head in, I was fine until I saw Lucie with Mason"

Jak smiled "Looks like it's a simple case of you don't want her but you don't want anyone else to have her"

"It's not that dad, I do want her, but she wants too much from me, I'll have loads of responsibility soon enough, I just want to have some fun while I can" Taj said sighing

Jak nodded and placed a strong hand on his son's shoulder "Son, you will have lots of responsibility when your time comes, and when it does I know you'll be a great king, just like your grandfather...and you must choose your queen wisely, she will have to be your strength, she will have to be strong"

"Thats the thing, out of all the girls I've been out with, Lucie is the only one that I can actually see beside me in that throne room" Taj sighed.

Jak smiled "Maybe that's your answer, but there's no rush, like you said you should have some fun"

Taj smiled back at his father "Thanks dad...I'll try the track again shall I" he chuckled

"Can't do any worse" Jak chuckled stepping back from the track as Taj revved the engine.

Jak noticed Anya, Lucie and another girl wander into the stadium. Anya smiled and waved at her father, he smiled back and started making his way towards them. "Hey angel, what are you doing here, checking out the competion?" he joked.

Anya laughed and stepped into her fathers arms hugging him "As if daddy, I could beat Taj blind folded"

Jak laughed and let her go "Just like your mother huh, so what are you doing here..." he looked at Lucie and smiled "Hi Lucie, how are you?"

Lucie blushed and looked at the ground "I'm good thanks " she said quietly

Jak chuckled "Lucie, you have been my daughters best friend since you were what, two, three?" Lucie nodded "And you've been fooling around with my son since you were about thirteen, I think you can call me Jak"

Lucie blushed again but smiled at Jak "Okay, urm Jak"

Anya nudged her father "Daddy your embarrassing her...anyway Marissa came looking for Taj" she said nodding at Marissa stood looking at him.

Jak nodded "Ah, the new girl in my son's life...nice to meet you" he smiled

Marissa grinned cockily "You too Commander Mar" she said.

Again Jak nodded "I'll just go see his lap time, he's been a bit off today, some girl on his mind" he said winking over at Lucie "And then you can have him Marissa, but only ten minutes he's still grounded" he said sternly before turning to Anya and kissing her gently on the forehead "Tell your dad I'll see him in the wasteland at the weekend Lucie" he smiled before jogging off down to the track.

Marissa frowned at Lucie "What?" she snapped a half smirk on her face

"I suppose you think your all that just because Taj's dad likes you" Marissa spat

Anya stepped forward "Like daddy said, he's known Lucie her entire life, now we're going back to talk to my mother" she said stamping off.

Lucie smirked "Who by the way is called Keira" she said smugly.

* * *

Back in the garage Anya and Lucie sat on Keira's work bench watching her work on Anya's zoomer.

"So how was Taj doing out on the track?" Keira asked

Anya shrugged "Daddy said he's been a bit off today, said he had some girl on his mind"

"That girl that was just here?" Keira enquired standing up and wiping her oily hands

Anya smiled and nudged Lucie "I think maybe Lucie was on his mind, he's been in a right mood since he saw her talking to Mason at school earlier" she giggled

Keira smiled knowingly and nodded "Ah the old get um jealous trick, let um see what their missing eh Lucie?"

Lucie shrugged and blushed "Rio just pointed out that Taj wasn't the only one who can get someone new, and I like Mason, he's cute"

"Well good for you" Keira smiled

Anya nudged her friend again "Have you ever done it Mama, gone out with someone just to make someone else jealous?" she asked

Keira laughed and shook her head "I've only ever been out with daddy and Torn, and trust me baby girl the minute I met your father all thoughts of that other man completely vanished out of my head"

"Didn't he try and get you back though?" Lucie asked

Keira nodded "He tried and failed, you see he could see that I was happy, only he couldn't figure out why because me and Jak had to hide our relationship for a while, and it drove him mad, he couldn't stand the thought that someone else was making me happier than he ever could, he thought he could just come and pick me up from where he'd dropped me whenever he wanted, only I'd found something and someone else better, and even if I hadn't I wouldn't have gone back to him" she explained.

Anya frowned "What if you hadn't met daddy?" she asked sadly.

Keira laughed and moved over to hug her daughter "Angel, daddy and I are destiny, we were always going to meet and fall in love" she smiled.

"So how long did you have to sneak around for?" Lucie asked

Keira smiled at the thought "Until these two were inside me, I was in the throne room one day handing my notice in to Governess Praxis when Jak and Torn came in, Torn and his massive ego thought it was all about him and begged me to take him back" she lifted her daughters chin and looked into her sad eyes "But daddy was there, Torn threatened to kill him but your father is a much better warrior than Torn and he knew he'd lose, but daddy told Ashelin and Torn how much he loved me, how much he loved us, and that he would kill anyone who tried taking us away from him"

"I'm glad daddy was there" Anya said

Keira nodded "It wouldn't have made a difference if he wasn't, I wasn't going back to that man, not ever, I've belonged to Jak Mar from the moment we bumped into each other outside the throne room that day, and I always will" she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it" Came Jaks voice from the door way, he wandered in and frowned "Whats going on?" he asked looking at Keira.

Keira moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling up at him "Nothing, Anya and Lucie just wanted to know if I'd ever gone out with someone just to make someone else jealous"

"And have you?" Jak asked placing his hands on her hips and looking down at him.

Keira laughed "Come on Jak you know I've only been with you and that really bad mistake and I never had to or wanted to make you jealous"

"What about him?" Jak asked

Keira shook her head "I told you all them years ago that I wasn't really in love with him, that I couldn't have been because it didn't feel anywhere near as good as being with you, as loving you" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently, pulling away she smiled "You are the love of my life Jak Mar and I am always yours".

Jak sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace "Whatever did I do to get so lucky?" he asked breathing in her scent of oil and flowers

Keira giggled "It helps that your hot".

Anya blew out a breath from her place on the work bench "God, can you two not save it for the bedroom?" she grumbled

Jak laughed and looked at his daughter "I love your mother Anya, and I don't care if the whole world stands here and listens to me tell her over and over again"

Lucie jumped down off the bench and laughed "I think its nice, I better go" she hugged Anya and waved to Jak and Keira "See ya tomorrow Anya, see ya Keira, see ya Jak".

Anya jumped down also "I'm going to do my homework upstairs, can you two behave?" she joked.

Jak shook his head "Not for a second angel" he chuckled.

Anya laughed and watched for a minute as her parents kissed before going upstairs.

* * *

Down on the race track Taj got off his zoomer and began pushing it over to Marissa "Hey" he smiled "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you" she smiled back "I should have guessed Lucie would be here" she said bitterly

Taj frowned "Marissa, Lucie is my sisters best friend, and also a good friend of mine, she's always gonna be around"

"Don't forget your ex, your dad even seems to love her" Marissa snapped

He stopped and looked at Marissa "My dad has known her nearly her whole life, he works with her dad...why are you so upset about this?" he snapped back

"Because every time I see you your with her, at school, here, she was at your house at the weekend...and your dad said you had a girl on your mind, and I don't think he was talking about me" she said looking away from him.

Taj smiled and let go of the zoomer, stepping forward he reached out and lifted Marissa's chin with a finger before gently pressing his lips to hers, after a few seconds he pulled away and smiled "It's nice that your jealous, but there's really no need to be"

"Really?" she asked

Taj nodded "If I wanted to be with Lucie I would be, but right now I wanna be with you, okay?" he asked

Marissa nodded and smiled.

"Now I better get back to the garage before I'm grounded for another week" he chuckled

* * *

Later that night Jak strolled into his and Keira's bedroom. He smiled at his wife sat up in bed reading quietly while he striped down to just his boxer shorts and climbed into bed. He turned on his side and ran a rough hand over Keira's belly.

Keira smiled and looked at her husband "Why do you insist on rubbing my fat belly?" she asked.

Jak laughed "Keira you are far from fat besides I love your belly" he said rubbing it again

"I am, I never used to have a belly" she said

Jak shook his head and looked at her "Baby, you have an amazing body and I love all of it but your belly is my favorite" he smiled

Keira closed her book and put it down "Really, and why is that?" she asked

"Because pretty girl, that's where our babies grew, that's where you looked after them until they were ready to come out" he grinned.

Keira moved her hand to rest on Jak's over her belly "Well I don't like it, Tess and Ashelin haven't got one, yet I can't seem to get rid of it no matter what I do"

"Tess and Ashelin haven't had four children, and I don't give a damn about their bellies, I love yours" Jak said

Keira smiled and leaned forward to kiss Jak "You always can talk your way outta trouble"

Jak laughed and pushed Keira back positioning himself above her, he lifted his hand and stroked her face "Now wife, I want to be inside that amazing body of yours" he grinned.

Keira laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her "Whatever you say husband" she breathed.

**As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy and if you did please review and even if you didn't. X X X X**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Lucie sat cross-legged on Anya's bed, on friday afternoon watching as she rummaged through her closet "It's so exciting, I mean your first date" she gushed.

Anya stood up straight and blew out a hot breath putting her hands on her hips "Yeah if I can find something to wear" she frowned opening a drawer on her dresser and looking inside.

"Come on Anya, Rio will think your hot if you go in a sack" Lucie smiled

Anya slammed her drawer shut and sighed flopping down on her bed "That's not the point, I want to make an effort, didn't you ever with Taj?" she asked.

Lucie frowned "Taj and I didn't really have dates, we just kinda ended up together"

Just then Lexa ran into the room and jumped on the bed followed by Keira "Find anything angel?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

Anya shook her head "Nothing I want to wear, what did you wear for your first date with daddy?" she asked sitting up.

Keira laughed "The night me and daddy first had a drink together, I was in my work gear covered in oil and crap"

"But after that, surely you had a proper date after that?" Anya asked

Keira thought and smiled "I took him to the jet board course the next morning, he'd never been on a jet board before"

"And what did you wear?" Lucie asked

She shrugged "Just a shirt and shorts" she walked over to the closet and pulled out a short denim skirt "Lets see" she looked through the shirts and vests hanging up and pulled out a purple vest "Try these, I have something that will go perfect with them" she said handing them to Anya and leaving the room. When she returned Anya stood in front of her mirror frowning at herself, she looked at her mother sadly "I'm not sure Mama" she said shaking her head.

"Here" Keira handed her a cropped denim jacket with 3/4 sleeves and picked up Anya's combat boots.

Anya smiled and slipped the boots and jacket on, she smiled and turned around to face her mother, sister and best friend all sat on the bed "Well?" she asked.

"Ana is pretty" Lexa stated beaming up at her.

Keira nodded and stood up smiling "She sure is" she pulled Anya's fringe back and clipped it in place "Now he can see them beautiful eyes, grandfathers eyes" she smiled.

"Wow Anya you look amazing" Lucie said smiling.

Anya turned back to the mirror "What about make-up?" she asked

"Just a bit of masscara should do the trick" Lucie said getting up and putting it on her "Perfect, he won't know what's hit him" she beamed

Keira frowned "He will know if he hurts you, two pissed off Mar boys and a very pissed off Mar woman".

Anya laughed and hugged her mother "Thanks Mama".

* * *

Keira, Anya and Lucie wandered into the kitchen. Jak and Taj sat at the table, Taj doing his homework and Jak reading the paper, he looked up and smiled "Well well" he stated as Keira made her way over to him and sat on his lap.

Taj looked up and frowned "Your not going out like that?" he looked at his father "Dad, you're not letting her go out in that skirt, it's far to short?" he snapped.

Keira laughed "She's worn that skirt a million times Taj"

"Yeah, here where its hot, not Haven" he said.

Lucie sat down next to Taj and smiled "I think she looks great".

"So do I" Jak said gently moving Keira off his lap and standing up "You look beautiful angel, your just like your mother" he said holding his arms out to her.

Anya stepped into his embrace "Thanks daddy"

Keira smiled "I'm glad one of my children look like me" she giggled

Jak looked at her and smiled "Damas has your eyes, and they've all got your temper" he hugged his daughter tight and whispered into her ear "Your still my little angel, don't ever forget that"

Anya smiled "I know daddy, and I won't" she smiled squeezing him before letting go "Right Luce, you ready?" she asked.

Lucie got up and walked towards the back door "Yep, I have to get changed yet" she said.

"Wait, are you going?" Taj asked.

Lucie nodded and smiled "Yeah, I'm meeting Mason"

"Why don't you walk the girls to the transport Taj?" Jak said pulling Keira up and sitting back down with her on his knee, Taj nodded and stood up "And you can met Anya later when she comes home, half nine okay?" Jak said looking at her.

Anya nodded and walked over to them, kissing each one on the cheek "Okay daddy, love you both"

"We love you back, have fun, and remember Uncle Daxter will tell us everything" Keira giggled.

Anya giggled and headed for the door "I'm sure he will, with his own little imagination mixed in, see ya" she said closing the door behind her.

Jak sighed and rested his head on Keira's chest, she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled "You okay?" she asked.

Jak nodded and looked up "It's just too soon, my little angel is growing up and I can't do a thing to stop it" he said sadly.

"Anya may be growing up but she still needs her daddy, over the next few years she's going to need him more than ever" she leaned down and kissed Jak gently on the lips "But right now, you still have a baby girl who loves her daddy very much" she smiled.

Jak smiled "Your right, let's go play with our two other babies before they grow up too" he said jumping up and pulling Keira with him.

* * *

Anya, Taj and Lucie wandered towards the air train. Anya walked in front as Taj and Lucie trailed behind. Taj looked at Lucie and smiled "So your going out with Mason?" he asked.

Lucie shrugged and smiled slightly "Yeah so your going out with Marissa".

"I know" he sighed, he glanced at her again, her jeans hugging her slim frame, while her black vest showed a little of her toned belly and small breasts, he smiled "Y'know, you look pretty hot tonight I don't think you need to change"

Lucie laughed "I've had this on all day, I'm not gonna go out with the same clothes I wore for school on"

Taj nodded "Still, you look hot"

She sighed and stopped "Look Taj, you made it pretty clear that you wanted to play the field, have a bit of fun, so isn't only fair that I get to do the same, I can't sit around waiting for you and it isn't fair to ask me too"

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt, I care about you Lucie" Taj smiled reaching out to take her hand

Lucie pulled it away "Funny that Taj, because you're the only on who has hurt me" she snapped "I'll see ya later" she said turning around and marching towards Anya stood waiting for her at the transport site.

* * *

Jak sat on the back door steps with his arms wrapped around Keira both watching Damas and Lexa play when Taj slammed through the back gate. Keira frowned and looked at him "Why not just pull it off its hinges?" she snapped.

"What?" he stopped and sighed "Oh sorry"

Jak smiled "Whats up son?" he asked.

"Nothing" Taj shrugged as he sat down in front of his parents "I mean it is something, but I'm not sure what it is"

Keira smiled "Lucie?" she asked.

Taj shrugged and looked at his father "How did you know dad, how did you know mama was the one?" he asked

Jak laughed and pulled Keira closer "I'd never been in love until I met your mother, it was just a feeling I had like I suddenly become lighter"

"Am I supposed to feel that way?" Taj asked

Keira shook her head and smiled "It's not something your supposed to feel, it's just something you feel, if you don't feel it with Lucie then you don't feel it"

"But that's just it, what if I do feel it but I'm just not ready for it, how did you know you were ready?" he asked

Jak grinned "Have you seen how beautiful your mother is, how could I not be ready to fall in love with her?"

Keira smiled "Plus it helped that you and your sister came along pretty quickly"

"So if you hadn't got pregnant with Anya and I you wouldn't have got married?" Taj said sadly

Jak shook his head "We were always going to get married, you two just hurried the process up a bit"

Keira moved out of Jak's arms and sat next to Taj, wrapping an arm around him as he rested his head on her shoulder "Look, why don't you just wait and see how things go with Marissa I mean you haven't even been out on a date with her yet"

Taj sighed and nodded "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, thanks mama" he said kissing her cheek and getting up.

"No worries, but if Anya is right about her and she hurts my baby boy, she'll be in trouble" Keira giggled.

Taj laughed as he hugged his father "I bet, I better finish my home work before I have to go for Anya"

Jak smiled and opened his arms for Keira to sit in again.

* * *

Anya sat across from Rio in a booth in the Naughty Ottsel. Rio idly played with Anya's fingers as she smiled and looked around the bar "Looks like someone is keeping a very close eye on us" she giggled nodding over to where Daxter stood on the bar.

"Do you think we could sneak out?" Rio asked

Anya smiled "I don't know, where to?" she asked back.

"I was thinking maybe the forest" he grinned

Anya frowned "Really, you want to go sit in Haven Forest, where my grandfather lives?" she said

Rio laughed "He won't know we're there, we won't go into his part"

"Rio, my grandpa is a sage, he know's everything that goes on in that forest, he will know I'm there the minute I walk into that place" Anya explained

Rio frowned "How will he know that?"

"The eco in me, not everyone has dark and light eco in them, he'll sense it" Anya said intertwining her fingers with his.

He looked down sadly "Oh, so what we gonna do, I want some alone time with you"

Anya lifted her hand and raised Rio's chin "We'll figure something out" she smiled.

Rio smiled at her "Your right, come on" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

Anya giggled as he pulled her out the bar "Rio, what are you doing?" she squealed

"I'm having some alone time with you" he said pulling her down the port to the end of the dock, he sat down on the end and motioned for Anya to sit next to him, when she sat down he wrapped an arm around her tightly "It's not as beautiful as it is in Spargus but if you look hard enough you can see a few stars peeking through"

Anya smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "It's just nice being here with you" she smiled.

Rio looked down at her and smiled "Babe, I just want you to know that I really like you"

"I know Rio, and I like you" she said lifting her head again, she reached up and gently stroked his face "Really like you" she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

An hour later Anya and Rio stood on the dock, Rio's arms wrapped tightly around her waist as her hands rested on his chest, she looked up into his blue eyes "I had a great night with you".

Rio smiled "Me too" he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Anya sighed into his mouth and moved her arms up to wrap around his neck pulling him in to deepen the kiss, he immediately responded and his hands began to caress her bottom, moving up under her jacket, his fingertips gently stroking her spine.

They were completely lost in each other and didn't realise Taj had stepped off the air train "Ahem" he coughed loudly.

Anya smiled and pulled away looking at Taj "Hi big bro" she said sweetly without removing her arms from around Rio's neck.

"Hi big bro, is that all you've got to say, your stood kissing in the middle of Haven City port and that's all you have to say" Taj snapped.

Anya sighed and stepped away from Rio "Come on Taj, not like you haven't stood here a million times kissing Lucie and other random girls"

"Looks like Lucie's found someone else to kiss" Rio said nodding towards the end of the port where Lucie stood kissing with Mason.

Taj groaned and looked away "Come on Anya, we'll be late" he snapped jumping into the transport.

Anya giggled and quickly stepped back into Rio's arms kissing him quickly "I better go, I'll call you tomorrow"

"You better babe" he grinned stepping back and watching as she jumped into the transport.

* * *

Anya walked into Taj's bedroom and sat on his bed cross-legged looking at him "Wanna tell me whats going on with you?" she enquired.

Taj looked at her and frowned "I just don't want to see my sister and best friend stood in the middle of the port kissing that's all"

"And it was nothing to do with Lucie?" she asked.

Taj shrugged "Maybe a little"

"How do you think Lucie feels when she see's you with Marissa, or any of them other girls you've been out with?" Anya snapped

Taj shrugged again "I guess the same"

"You need to make your mind up Taj, it's not fair on her" She sighed getting up

He nodded "I know Anya, but its hard you know"

Anya kissed his cheek and smiled "I'll be here for you big brother"

"I know little sis, love you" he smiled.

Anya nodded "Love you back" she said walking out the room.

* * *

Keira sat on the edge of her bed and sighed looking down at a picture of the twins when they were first-born, she wiped a tear away and looked up as Jak entered the room. He frowned and moved over to her sitting next to her and wrapping an arm tightly around her pulling her to his chest, not saying anything he didn't need to. After about ten minutes Keira wiped her eyes and pulled her head away from Jak's chest looking up at him she smiled "Thank you handsome" she said gently stroking his cheek.

Jak shook his head and smiled "I'm the one who be thanking you, if it wasn't for you god only knows where I would have ended up" he took the picture off her and looked at it "It seems like just yesterday doesn't it" he smiled.

"I know I'm always telling you that you have to let them grow up, but it's just as hard for me , I guess I just miss the days when Taj would come running to me with a scraped knee from falling off the jet board" she giggled "Or Anya running around in my boots and tripping over them because they were too big"

Jak stroked Keira's hair "They'll always be our babies, no matter how big they get"

"And we'll have to go through it all again with Damas and Lexa" Keira said looking up at him

Jak smiled and gently cupped Keira's face "We could always have more" he grinned

Keira laughed "Jak we can't just have another baby every time one grows up, we'd end up with a million kids"

"Sounds okay to me, I love putting a baby into you" Jak laughed

Keira laughed again and kissed Jak before taking the picture off him and getting up "As much as I love the process of baby making, I think we have enough" she said putting the picture back on the dresser and closing the door, she wandered back over to Jak and sat on his knee, a leg on either side of him "So how about we just enjoy the process?"

Jak grinned and quickly flipped her over "I would love to baby".

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**

**Reko-Luna - Thank you for your reviews and yes your right I would never say daddy, but Keira calls her father daddy in all the games even Jak X where she's 18 and she is a princess after all. And I didn't want the twins to be asleep with Rio and Lucie, thought that was a bit predictable, but don't worry that will come later. As I said thank you for reading my stories and taking the time to review. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. X X X X**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Anya wandered into the kitchen the next morning, she pulled her chair out and sat in-between her two brothers ruffling Damas' hair as she sat down and giggling at the face he pulled. Keira sat across from her with her coffee and smiled "So how was your date sweetheart?" she asked Anya.

"It was going great until someone interrupted it" she said shooting Taj a dirty look.

Taj frowned "Don't blame me, I was sent to pick you up"

"Where's daddy?" Anya asked

Lexa looked up from her bowl of cereal and smiled sadly "He's gone to get the baddies" she said

"What?" Anya said confused looking at her mother.

Keira smiled "He's just gone to sort out some trouble in the desert that's all"

"Isn't that what the wastelander army is for?" she said

Keira nodded "And your father is the commander of that army, its his job" she got up and walked around the table to her eldest daughter kissing her on the forehead "Don't worry about your father angel, he's the best warrior out there"

Taj nodded "Do you need me to watch the kids mama?" he asked

"Just take them down the beach please, I've loads to do in the garage" she smiled patting his shoulder "Thank you my baby boy...come on you two let's get you ready for the beach" she called to Damas and Lexa, they cheered and jumped off the chairs they'd been sat on and ran out the room after her.

Anya snorted and rolled her eyes, Taj looked at her and grinned "What?" he asked

"Do you need me to watch the kids Mama" she imitated "I know you've arranged to meet Marissa on the beach today" she giggled

Taj laughed "And you thought I was dumb" he snorted.

Anya rolled her eyes again and went back to her breakfast.

* * *

Anya stretched her legs out on the beach towel and leaned back on her elbows watching her twin brother, little brother and little sister playing at the water's edge. She laughed as the two younger children charged towards her twin and pushed him to the ground. She tilted her head up towards the sun and closed her eyes.

Taj lay in the sand, Damas sat on his legs while Lexa sat on his chest "Ha ha Taj, we have you pinned" Lexa cheered.

"Thats unfair, its two against one" he laughed as he reached up and started to tickle his baby sister causing her to roll off him laughing.

Taj looked up and spotted Marissa walking towards him with two smaller boys, he smiled at Lexa and Damas "I'm just gonna go talk to my friend, go sit with Anya for five minutes okay" he said.

Damas looked up "No Taj, don't talk to them boys" he said

"I'm not, just the girl" he chuckled getting up and jogging over to Marissa "Hey" he breathed as he got to her.

She smiled "You managed a break out then?" she joked.

Taj nodded "Was easier than I thought, I thought my dad might have wanted me to get some training in the desert but he was called out" he said reaching out and placing his hand on her hip, drawing her towards him "So what did you do last night?" he whispered.

Marissa shrugged "I went to teen night but it was pretty boring, I saw Lucie with Mason"

"Lets not talk about her" Taj breathed before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Anya's eyes shot open as she heard a yell and a growl, she looked over to her brother and sister and saw Lexa on the sand crying while Damas had dark eco crackling around him, two older boys stood looking at them.

Anya jumped up and ran to them grabbing Damas' hand "No Damas, don't let them hurt you" she closed her eyes and let the warm glow of light eco leave her and cool the dark eco that crackled over Damas' body, she opened her eyes and looked at her little brother as the dark eco began to fade "What happened, where's Taj?" she said looking around and spotting him with Marissa "Taj, get over here" she yelled, she looked back at her brother and sister "What happened?" she asked again picking Lexa up off the ground and soothing the sobs that came out of her.

Damas pointed at the two boy stood looking at them smirking "Them, them boys, they pushed Lexa" he snapped angrily.

Anya smiled and looked down at Lexa "Did they hurt you Lex?" she asked

Lexa nodded "My knee" she said

Anya looked down and saw a cut on her knee "It's only a graze, a bit of green eco and you'll be just fine" she looked up and frowned as Taj arrived at them "Where the hell where you?" she snapped.

"I was talking to Marissa" he said innocently "What happened?" he asked crouching down and looking at Damas.

Damas looked at the two older boys angrily "Them are the boys, they said we're freaks, and Lexa said we're not freaks, we are Prince Damas and Princess Lexa Mar of Spargus and Haven City..." he looked at Lexa "And then they got angry and pushed her over" Damas finished.

Taj stood up and pulled his communicator out he punched in a number and waited for an answer "Hey dad, are you done in the desert?...can you come to the beach...okay see ya soon" he hung up and walked over to Marissa and the two boys.

Marissa smiled "Everything okay, the boys said your sister fell" she said

Taj frowned "No Lexa didn't fall, she was pushed, and these two little brats have been picking on my little brother and sister and I will not have it" he snapped as Anya arrived next to carrying Lexa and holding Damas' hand.

"They haven't been picking on them" Marissa said.

Taj looked down at his brother "Damas what did these two say to you?" he asked

"They said we we're freaks" Damas repeated

Marissa shook her head "Boys, you shouldn' t have said that, you should apologize" she said "Even if they are freaks" she whispered making the boys chuckle

"What did you say?" Anya yelled putting Lexa down "You said we we're freaks"

Marissa shook her head "I didn't why would I go out with Taj if I thought he was a freak" she smiled

"What's going on Anya, Marissa doesn't think that" Taj said

Marissa smirked at Anya "Yeah"

"You called us freaks!" Anya shouted, before jumping at Marissa.

* * *

Jak jogged along the beach, suddenly he saw a flash of black and purple and knew exactly what had happened, he sped up and with in seconds he was stood looking down at his eldest son sat on his eldest daughter pinning her arms to the ground both in dark form. He scanned the area quickly and saw Damas and Lexa stood looking frightened. He gave them a reassuring smile before grabbing Taj and pulling him off his sister, he quickly used his other hand to grab Anya and pull her up "What the hell is going on, Taj, Anya Mar change back now"

Dark Anya pointed towards where Marissa stood with the two boys looking shocked and scarred "Her, it was her, and them brats" she growled.

"I don't care who it was, change back now!" Jak yelled again.

He watched as Taj quickly changed back to normal and slumped down to his knees, freeing one of Jaks arms so he could grip Anya harder as she squirmed to free herself from his grip. He pulled her to his chest and held her tight "Let it out angel, let it go" he soothed letting some of his own light eco out and letting it flow into her, she slowly calmed down and slumped in his arms.

Jak sat her down next to Taj and watched as Taj wrapped an arm around her. He walked over to his two youngest children but stopped before reaching them and looked at Marissa "You three better take a seat, I want to know whats happened" he snapped before scooping Damas and Lexa up and marching back over and sitting down in front of them "Now what the hell happened to make my two eldest children turn dark?" he asked firmly.

Anya looked up tiredly "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to get so mad" she said

"What made you so mad?" he asked

Anya looked at Damas and Lexa "Are they okay?" she asked

"Anya just tell me what happened" Jak said

She took a deep breath and looked down "Them two boys are the ones that have been picking on Damas and Lexa, and they pushed her over"

Jak looked down at Lexa sat on his knee "You okay baby girl?" he asked

"Yes daddy, but I grazed my knee" Lexa smiled lifting her knee to show Jak.

Jak smiled and kissed the top of her head "Mama will sort that out with some green eco" he looked back at Anya and Taj "That doesn't explain what made you both turn dark" he said

Taj looked up "Anya heard Marissa say something and she just flipped, I had to turn dark other wise I wouldn't have been able to stop her"

"Well what did Marissa say?" Jak asked looking at Marissa and raising an eyebrow

Marissa looked at him "I didn't say anything, I just told the boys to apologize"

"You liar!" Anya spat "You told the boys they should apologize and then you whispered 'even if they are freaks' that's what you said"

Taj looked at Marissa "You said that?" he asked

"Taj if you didn't hear me say that then how did she hear me say it, it's all in her head, she just doesn't like me" Marissa said looking down at her hands.

Taj shook his head "I heard you whisper something but I couldn't make out what it was"

"You don't believe her do you Taj?" Marissa asked pretending to be hurt

Taj frowned "Of course I believe her she's my twin sister" he took Anya's hand and squeezed it, he looked back at Marissa and took a deep breath "One of the few advantages of having dark eco in us is the hearing, we have incredible hearing"

"But if you didn't hear it..." Marissa tried.

Taj shook his head again "I was busy with Damas and Lexa...Anya wouldn't change for no reason" he said looking back at Jak "I had to change dad, I didn't know if I could stop her if I hadn't"

Jak nodded "I understand" he turned to the boys"So your the ones that have been picking on my children"

"Their just being kids" Marissa snapped "Kids pick on pick, it happens"

Jak shook his head "Good kids don't, well now I know who it is I can tell the head master can't I, and maybe even King Sig, he's not happy about his godson being bullied, and then you started on Lexa, you should be ashamed of yourselves" Jak said getting up and waiting for the twins to get up.

Marissa got up and grabbed Taj's hand "I didn't say it Taj, please you have to believe me"

Taj sighed and pulled his hand away "I'm tired Marissa, I have to go" he said sadly walking away from her.

Marissa looked down at the boys "Now look what you've done, now I'll have to come up with another plan" she snapped before marching off.

* * *

"There you go sweetheart, all better" Keira said placing a green eco patch over the cut on Lexa's knee and kissing her forehead.

Lexa beamed up at her mother from her bed "Thank you Mama"

"Your welcome, so tell me baby girl, were you frightened when Taj and Anya changed?" she asked pulling the blanket up around her daughter.

Lexa shook her head "I little but I have it in me too, I shouldn't be frightened"

"Lexa honey, it's okay to be a little frightened, but you should know that your brothers and sister will never hurt you" Keira smiled

Lexa nodded and smiled "I know Mama" she said

Keira kissed her forehead again "Now have a little nap, its been a big day so far" she smiled getting up off the bed and walking out the room,

Keira came across Jak stood at Taj's bedroom door looking in. Keira wrapped her arms around his waist and he immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him "They look like kids again" she whispered as she looked at her twin son and daughter asleep together.

Jak nodded "Anya must have been really mad, I've only ever seen her change when she's been training"

"She's very protective over her family" Keira smiled

Jak sighed "At least we know who the bullies are now"

"So you think Anya was right about this Marissa girl all along?" Keira asked

Jak nodded "I don't doubt for a minute that Anya heard what she said she heard, and Taj believes her"

Keira grabbed Jak's hand and pulled him away from the door "Come on let's go see to Damas"

Jak nodded and allowed Keira to pull him down stairs.

Damas smiled when he saw his parents. They sat either side of him on the couch "Hows its going son?" Jak asked

"I feel better daddy" Damas smiled

Keira smiled and hugged him "Better because now we know who was picking on you" Damas nodded "Are you tired, do you want to sleep?" she asked.

Damas shook his head "Can I go play with Tex?" he asked

Jak laughed "Thats the happy little boy we all used to know, come on then let's go see Tex" he said getting up and holding his hand out for Damas to take.

* * *

Jak sat at the bar in the Spargus Ottsel talking to Daxter as Damas and Tex played quietly in a booth "So Anya went all Dark Anya and kicked butt?" Daxter asked

Jak nodded "Almost, if Taj hadn't been there and changed to calm her god knows what would have happened"

"Well Damas seems a lot happier" Daxter said nodding over to the children

Jak smiled and looked over "It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as soon as it happened, the other three are all alseep, he's just wants to play" he chuckled.

"We've done pretty all right for ourselves, who would have thought it when we were running around the sewers" Daxter laughed

Jak laughed "I don't remember you doing much running Dax"

"Well whose fault is it I'm like this?" Daxter said

Jak laughed "Yours, I did some near impossible missions to get you and Tess changed back and what did you ask for?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Daxter looked down and shook his tail "They look good though don't they" he chuckled.

Jak looked up at the clock "Right I better get him home for dinner, and see if my other babies have woken up, see ya later Dax" he said getting up and walking over to where Damas and Lexa played.

"See ya dude" Daxter shouted as they exited.

* * *

Jak and Keira sat in the kitchen across from each other. Keira looked up and smiled as Taj arrived at the door rubbing his eyes and scratching his belly "Any food, I'm starving" he stated before flopping down on a chair.

Keira laughed and got up opening the fridge and pulling out a pizza box "We saved you some pizza, want me to warm it up?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll have it cold thanks Mama" he smiled.

Keira shook her head and put the box down in front of him before sitting down again "Is Anya awake?" she asked

Taj shook his head, swallowing what was in his mouth "She's still out of it"

"So you and Marissa?" Jak asked

Taj laughed and looked at Jak "I think thats well and truly over, I mean she actually thought I'd believe her over my twin sister" he said shaking his head "Shame though, she was damn hot" he said taking another bite of pizza.

"So you believe Anya?" Keira asked, Taj nodded "Of course, I never had any doubt, Anya wouldn't change like that for no reason, even I was scared of her" he chuckled.

Jak smiled looked over at Keira he winked at her and smiled.

Taj got up and picked the pizza box up "I'll take some for Anya" he smiled "Goodnight, love you both"

"Love you right back son" Jak smiled

Keira watched as he walked towards the door "And don't leave that box in your room" she called

Taj laughed "I won't" he called back

Jak reached across the table and took Keira's hand "Looks like you did a pretty good job with them Mrs. Mar " he grinned

Keira smiled back "You didn't do to badly yourself ".

* * *

"Hey, want some pizza?" Taj asked as he walked into his bedroom and saw Anya sat up in bed.

Anya nodded and smiled tiredly at him "I'm sorry Taj" she said taking the box off him and opening the lid.

"What for?" Taj asked sitting down on the bed.

Anya shrugged and took a bite of pizza "You know, you and Marissa, I know you liked her"

"Well I can't very well go out with some one who thinks I'm a freak can I" Taj laughed

Anya nodded "She did say it Taj, I wasn't hearing things"

"I know" Taj sighed "Hey there's plenty more fish in the sea"

Anya nodded and got out of his bed "Want some more pizza before I go bed?" she asked

Taj took a slice and got into bed "Thanks little sis"

"Can you imagine what its gonna be like at school on monday, I hope Rio doesn't freak out?" Anya said

Taj smiled "Rio will be fine, other wise we might see Dark Taj again"

Anya smiled "Love you big bro" she said leaving the room.

"Love you back little sis" Taj said before taking a bite of his pizza.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. X X X X**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Jak ran into Spargus Temple and looked around, he frowned when he saw it was empty "Seem, Anya?" he called jogging over to the door that led down to the bottom of the temple.

The door opened and Seem stepped out she smiled briefly "Ah Jak, nice to see you" she said.

"Where's Anya?" Jak asked looking around her.

Seem looked up and pointed to the top of the temple "She flew up there, said she needed some time" she looked at Jak concerned "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Jak nodded "Yeah it will be" he said before changing into his light form and letting the wings sprout out his back "Thanks Seem" he said before flapping his wings and ascending up to the roof.

Anya sat on the edge of the roof looking out over the desert. She looked around and smiled when Jak landed and quickly changed out of his light form. Jak smiled at her and walked over to her sitting down next to her "What are you doing up here angel?" he asked.

"I love sitting up here and looking out over the desert, it's really beautiful" she smiled looking at her father.

Jak nodded "It sure is, is everything alright Anya,you're not worried about yesterday are you?" he asked

Anya nodded and looked away from him "I've just never changed out of anger before, it was a bit scary" she said as tears began to line her eyes.

"Oh angel, it wasn't your fault" Jak said putting his arm around her and pulling her to his chest.

Anya sniffed "But I've just proved them all right haven't I, I've proved that I can't control it"

"Anya, your still learning to control it, it takes time to learn how to control something so unstable" Jak said looking down into his daughters sad eyes

She wiped her eyes "Its going to be all over school tomorrow, and what about Rio, what if he doesn't want to go out with me once he finds out?"

"If Rio is as great as you think he is then it shouldn't bother him, he knows you have it in you right?" Anya nodded "So he must know that it's going to come out every now and again"

Anya nodded "What did mama say when you told her, did she freak out?" she asked

Jak laughed "She was amazing, she just asked if I could control it and what it felt like, she didn't judge me or run away scared, that's when I knew right then and there that I loved her and I'd never love anyone else" he smiled

"She's pretty awesome isn't she?" Anya smiled

Jak nodded "She sure is"

"Daddy, I don't want people to be scared of me, I don't want my friends to be scared of me" Anya said

He shook his head "If they are real friends they won't be, they'll know you would never hurt them, none of my friends are scared of me"

"I guess" Anya said looking up at Jak before hugging him tighter "Thanks daddy" she beamed

Jak laughed "It's what I'm here for, now come one let's get you home" he said starting to get up.

Anya followed him "But I haven't really had any training yet" she said as she watched Jak change into his light form.

"I think you can skip it for today" he smiled as he watched his daughter change.

* * *

Taj and Anya walked into school the next day. Anya stopped as all the other students stopped talking and looked at them, Taj grabbed her hand "Come on sis" he smiled squeezing her hand and pulling her over to her locker.

Lucie rushed up and flung her arms around Anya "Oh my god Anya, I was so worried about you"

"Why?" Anya asked

She pulled away and looked at her "Marissa told every one what happened on Saturday, I was scared you'd hurt yourself or something"

"I'm fine Lucie, really" Anya said hugging her best friend back "But thanks for worrying" she smiled pulling away from her.

Lucie nodded and smiled and looked at Taj "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, how are you and hows Mason?" he snapped.

Lucie rolled her eyes and giggled turning to her locker.

"Didn't take long for it to spread did it?" Rio said coming up behind Anya, she spun around and looked up at him smiling slightly, he smiled back "Hiya babe, good weekend?" he asked before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss.

Anya smiled "It started off great but then it kinda went down hill"

"Yeah, Dark Anya nearly ripping some one to pieces kinda screws up a weekend" Taj joked.

Rio laughed "From what I hear you changed too?" he asked moving around Anya and pulling open his locker, before reaching for Anya's hand and pulling her into his arms.

"I didn't have a choice, it was either that or picking up the pieces of Marissa after they'd been ripped off and scattered all over the beach" Taj laughed.

Anya looked around "Everyone's looking at us" she said sadly.

"Marissa sure did a good job spreading it around didn't she" Lucie spat "So what did she say to get you so mad?" she asked leaning her back against the lockers.

"She didn't tell you?" Anya asked, Lucie shook her head "She wouldn't would she, her cousins are the ones that have been picking on Damas and Lexa, and one of them pushed Lexa over" she took a deep breath "Anyway she told the boys to apologize but then whispered that we are freaks, she thought I wouldn't hear her"

Lucie looked at Taj "And you wanted to go out with her" she spat

"Alright I know" he said holding his hands up "I just don't get it, why would she want to go out with me if she thinks I'm a freak" he said shaking his head "Anyway, what did she tell everyone?" he asked.

Rio shrugged "She said you and her were talking on the beach and all of a sudden Anya flipped and turned into a monster and tried to attack her"

Anya shook her head "It wasn't like that, she called us freaks"

Rio pulled her closer "I know babe, but it seems like everyone else doesn't"

"It's unbelievable, we've known these people most of our lives and they believe her when she's only just got her" Taj snapped looking around, he saw Marissa and frowned as she came walking over, she stopped in front of him and smiled slightly "What do you want, come to spread some more crap?" he asked angrily.

She shook her head "No Taj, I just wanted to talk to you"

"Well I don't wanna talk to you" he said pulling his locker open and throwing his books in "And why would you want to talk to a freak like me anyway?" he asked sharply.

"Please Taj, I'm sorry" she said gently touching his arm

He yanked it away and turned around "You should have thought of that before hurting my sister, and then telling everyone a load of crap" he hissed before marching down the corridor.

* * *

Lucie walked into the boiler room at the bottom of the school and looked around. She smiled when she saw Taj's legs sticking out from under an old work bench and went to sit with him "What you doing down here?" she asked crawling into the space next to him and pulling her knees up and hugging them to her chest.

Taj looked at her and shrugged "I couldn't face history, what's it to you anyway?" he snapped.

"No matter whats happened between us we're still friends aren't we?" Lucie smiled.

Taj smiled and nodded "I guess" he took a deep breath and sighed "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and Anya, I should have listened to Anya above anyone"

Lucie nodded "You should have done, but it doesn't matter now"

"It does matter, I feel like such a fool, she was supposed to be a bit of fun, a quick fix" he snapped "I should have stuck with you, at least I know where I am with you" he sighed.

Lucie frowned "Is that all I am to you, just some girl who understands you?"

"God no, your more than that, you know that" Taj rushed grabbing her hand and squeezing it "I'm sorry I hurt you" he breathed

Lucie shrugged "It doesn't matter and it didn't really hurt, well it did until I saw how jealous you got about Mason and I, until I realised you still want me" she giggled.

Taj laughed "So you and Mason was just to make me jealous?" he asked

Lucie shook her head "I like him, he's nice"

Taj reached up and cupped Lucie's face, she closed her eyes briefly and smiled "Are you going out with him again?"

Lucie moved her hand and placed her hand over his on her cheek "Taj, you can't just expect me to come running back to you, I think you should figure out what it is you want" she leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling away she smiled "But we're still friends and I'll always be here for you" she brushed her lips to his again before pulling completely away and crawling out from under the bench.

Taj smiled and looked down at his hands, he sighed "But I know what I want" he whispered as he heard the door close behind Lucie.

* * *

Keira sat on the beach watching as Damas, Lexa and Tex played at the water's edge "Don't go in the water!" she called to them.

Damas waved and went back to playing as Keira smiled and sighed happily, she leaned back on her arms and looked up at the sun, closing her eyes slightly until a shadow appeared in front of her, she sat back up and opened her eyes frowning at the sight of Torn looking down at her "What are you doing here?" she asked looking around him and seeing his son Tory rushing towards Damas.

Torn shrugged and plopped down next to her "I had to come visit Jak and Sig and Tory wanted to play with Damas so I brought him down for ten minutes, that okay?" he asked.

"I guess, Tory's a nice kid and he and Damas are friends" she shrugged

Torn gave Keira a sideways glance and smiled slightly "You know they could be our kids"

"I don't think so, you cheated on me remember" Keira snapped

Torn nodded "Worse mistake I ever made, letting you go" he said dropping his head and beginning to play with the sand at his fingertips

"You don't mean that, if you hadn't done what you did then I would never have Jak, and I wouldn't have my four beautiful children, and you wouldn't have Tory" she said

Torn nodded "He really is the best thing to come out of my relationship with Ashelin" he sighed "So are you happy with your life, truly deep down happy?" he asked

"You can't ask me things like that Torn, we're not even friends" she looked left and spotted Jak walking towards them with the twins, she smiled and stood up wiping sand off herself before looking down at Torn "But yes, I am happy, when I see my wonderful family I'm happier than anyone else in the world" she smiled before turning and jogging towards Jak. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and crashed a hot kiss to his lips.

Jak pulled away and smiled down at her "What's this for, Torn been giving you crap?" he said glancing up and to Torn.

Keira smiled and shook her head "Not at all, Tory just wanted to play with Damas that's all" she kissed him again "He asked if I was happy and I turned around and there you where, the reason why I am so happy"

Jak grinned "Well in that case" he said wrapping his arms tighter around her and lifting her slightly before giving her a passionate kiss.

Taj and Anya groaned as their parents kissed on the beach "God, you two are so embarrassing" Taj moaned.

Jak rested Keira back on her feet and pulled away from her "What's the matter son, isn't it nice to see two people in love?" he smirked

"Not when its your parents" Taj sulked kicking some sand around.

Keira stepped out of Jak's arms and looked at her two eldest children "So how was school?"

Anya shrugged "Lucie and Rio were just the same, but everyone else believes what Marissa said"

"What did she say?" Jak asked frowning

Taj looked around at Damas and Lexa "Just that Anya just flipped for no reason, she even tried talking to me, can you believe that..." he pulled a piece of paper out his pocket and handed it to his father "I just couldn't face history today dad, I'm sorry but I skipped" he said looking down.

Jak read the detention slip and frowned handing it to Keira, he wrapped an arm around Taj and pulled him into a tight hug "I guess we can let you off this time son".

Keira smiled and kissed her son's cheek "But don't do it again, or at least don't get caught" she giggled "Now come on we have to take Tex home and we may as well have dinner while we're there" she said linking arms with Anya and walking towards where Damas and Lexa played with Tex and Tory.

* * *

"So what are you going to do about Marissa, she still likes you?" Anya asked as she plopped down next to Taj on the sofa

Taj shrugged "How can she like me when she thinks I'm a freak?" he asked looking at his sister.

"Maybe she was just saying I was a freak" Anya tried

Taj shook his head "Anya, we're twins if you're a freak, I'm a freak"

"Do you still like her, I've never seen you so upset about a girl before" Anya asked

He frowned "It's not that I wanted it to go anywhere, just a bit of fun, but she's the first girl who has ever said that about me, remember Jenna?" he asked, Anya nodded "Remember how she was my first girlfriend and she said she couldn't be with me because of all the responsibilities that came with being the girlfriend of the future king, of the grandson of the great king Damas, the son of the great wasteland commander Jak Mar, it just reminded me of that"

"Taj no matter what you do, no matter if you take the throne or not, you are destined to be a great warrior like daddy and grandfather" Anya sighed "It's in our blood Taj, no one can change that"

Taj looked at a photo of his father in full wastelander combat gear hung on the wall "I guess, and he works really hard to be as good as what he is"

"And you've heard the stories, if it weren't for him and his wastelander army this place would have been over run by marauders or, metal heads or even worse" Anya smiled proudly.

Taj smiled as his brother and sister ran in and jumped on him and his sister, Lexa crawled on to Taj's knee and looked up at him smiling while sucking her thumb "Read me a story Taj?" she asked

"And me?" Damas yelled happily from Anya's knee.

Anya laughed and hugged her baby brother "You see Taj, we may be freaks but we're the best and happiest freaks I know" she smiled getting up and putting Damas on the ground.

Taj laughed "You got that right" he said carrying Lexa upstairs.

Jak and Keira stood at the kitchen door watching their children "She's right you know" Keira said wrapping her arms around Jak's waist.

"About what?"Jak asked putting his arms around her slim shoulders and looking down.

She smiled and looked up "We're the happiest and best freaks"

"I'm the freak, the rest of you are just perfect" Jak smiled

Keira tiptoed and kissed his cheek "Your perfect".

* * *

Marissa paced up and down in her room and sighed as the voice from her comm unit yelled at her "I know mother, I'm sorry"

"Marissa how the hell are we going to get to be the top crime family when you can't even get a boy to fall for you?" the voice snapped

Marissa sighed again "He did fall for me but them brats screwed it up, if they'd just stayed away from his brother then none of this would have happened" she snapped "And it's not just any boy mother, everyone watches him"

"Of course they watch him he's the heir to the throne you stupid girl, just get it sorted" she yelled before static started to crackled and Marissa slammed the unit shut.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy. As ever thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Jak and Daxter or any characters from the original games.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Taj sat at the top of a large ramp on the jet board course. He sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top. He still hadn't been given his jet board back and wasn't allowed on the gun course or in the arena to practice his combat skills. Life had become very frustrating for the young Mar boy, he had so much pent up energy and no way of getting it out. Taj smiled slightly at the stories Daxter would tell him about how is father was always running around the city looking for adventure and getting into trouble "Thats why he ended up with dark eco in him" he muttered to himself "And thats why I have it in me" he sighed.

"Y'know talking to yourself is a very bad sign" came a small quiet voice from under the ramp.

Taj lifted his head and saw Marissa walking slowly up the ramp, he frowned and resumed his position "Why are you here, why do you want to talk to a freak like me?" he snapped glaring at her.

Marissa shrugged and sat down beside him "When I said that to the boys, I was only joking...I thought if I made a joke of it it would ease the tension that was bubbling around us all...that it would make it easier for them to apologize...it's so much easier to say your sorry when you don't mean it than to say it when you do" she said quitely.

"You called my entire family freaks Marissa, I can't forgive you for that" Taj spat turning away from her.

Marissa nodded "I know and I'm sorry" she breathed resting her hand on his arm "I didn't mean it, I...I still like you Taj"

"Well that's just too bad" Taj hissed pulling his arm away "Even if I did believe you were only joking, even if I wanted to forgive you...I can't, Anya would never forgive me, and she, Damas and Lexa come first, they always will".

Marissa nodded "So why are you sat at the top of this ramp and not actually riding a jet board?" she asked

"I had my jet board taken off me for riding around on it at school, I still haven't got it back yet" he shrugged.

Marissa giggled "Oh I see" Taj looked at her raising an eyebrow "It's just I was in the library and I was reading through an old year book and I saw a picture of your father, he seems to have gotten into his fair share of trouble when he was at school"

"That was different, he didn't know who he was, he wasn't expected to act any other way than as a teenager, I on the other had have responsibilities" he snapped getting up "I got to go" he said stamping down the ramp. When he got to the bottom he heard Marissa call his name and he turned around.

She stood at the top of the ramp "I really am sorry Taj" she frowned when he frowned up at her "You really are too young to have so much on your shoulders" she said.

Taj nodded and turned away, heading out of the jet board course and towards his mothers garage.

* * *

"Hey Mama" Taj called cheerily as he entered the garage.

Keira looked up from the zoomer she was working on and smiled "Hello my baby boy, what brings you here, where's your sister?" she asked grabbing a rag and wiping her hands.

Taj jumped up on to the work bench and shrugged "I think she went home, I thought I'd wait for you" he smiled "So I was thinking, my grounding ends on friday" he started.

Keira raised an eyebrow and walked towards him, leaning her back against the work bench "Yes, it does" she agreed.

"Well do I get my jet board back, and my gun course and arena time?" he asked grinning cheekily at his mother.

Keira laughed and reached up to stroke his face "Your so much like your father when you do that"

"When I do what?" Taj asked innocently

She laughed again "When you have that cheeky grin on your face when you want something...but I suppose you will get your jet board back, but Taj you have to learn to behave on it which means no riding around school on it" she warned.

"I know Mama, thanks" he smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek "What happened to your jet board Mama, I remember dad telling me you we're amazing on it?" he asked.

Keira nodded "I was, but it was kinda hard doing flips and jumps when I was pregnant with twins, and after you were born I just didn't have the time and then Damas and Lexa came along"

Keira wandered away to the office and called to Lee "Lock up for me" she waited for an answer and then walked back "Come on baby boy, lets show you just how good I am" she grinned.

Taj laughed and jumped off the work bench following his mother.

* * *

Jak wandered through the small garden at the back of his house and leaned against the doors of the small work shop at the bottom. He watched Keira as she worked at her work bench "Y'know you really are one sexy mechanic" he breathed.

Keira smiled but didn't turn around "And you are one sexy distraction" she breathed back.

Jak grinned and walked up behind her, before he got to her she turned around "And what can I do for you?" she asked

"Well I've sent the kids to go bother uncle Sig so we've got at least an hour" Jak said grinning and wrapping his arms around her.

Keira smiled "Oh I see and what would you like to do for that hour?" she asked.

Jak grinned and pushed her back to against the work bench and lifted her so she sat on it while he stood in between her legs "So Taj says I've some new high scores to beat on the jet board course?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Keira nodded "Yup, I've beaten all your scores, looks like I've still got it in me" she grinned.

"Well..." Jak breathed running his fingertips up and down her spine under her shirt "...I remember the first time I saw you on a jet board and I remember how god damn sexy it was"

Keira closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on Jak's, her hand sliding down his chest and found the buckle of his belt, she pulled him closer and pressed her groin to his before kissing him passionately "Do you want to close the doors?" she mumbled into his mouth.

Jak smiled against her mouth and kissed her deeper before pulling away, he looked at her "You want to do it here?" he asked smirking moving his hand around and up the front of her shirt until he came to her breast and began massaging it.

Keira moaned softly and pressed her body further into his "What the hell do you think?" she breathed into his ear.

Jak grinned and moved away from her quickly closing the doors and returning to her.

* * *

"Marissa came to see me" Taj said suddenly to Anya as they sat in the palace gardens watching their younger brother and sister play.

Anya frowned and looked at him "What, why didn't you say something before?" she asked

Taj shrugged "I knew you'd be mad"

"Well what did she say?" Anya asked

Taj looked at the ground and sighed "Just that she was sorry and that she only said what she said to try and diffuse some of the tension"

"And you believed her?" She enquired

Taj shrugged again "I believe she's sorry"

"Sorry I heard her" Anya spat.

Taj looked at Anya "Look Anya your my twin sister and you're the most important person in my life, but I can't help it if I still like her"

Anya sighed "I know..." she said stroking his arm "...but are you sure its you that likes her and not him downstairs?"

Taj laughed "That's a nice way of putting it...and honestly it's probably more him than me..." he sighed again "...My head knows that I shouldn't trust her and that she probably did mean what she said but there's a part of me that really wants to be with her"

Anya nodded "Just be careful Taj, and maybe if she is up to something you'll be able to figure it out and stop it before she goes to far, you're not as dumb as you look after all" she smiled.

Taj laughed again "Thanks little sis, lets just hope it doesn't come to that shall we".

* * *

Keira walked into Anya's bedroom and sat on her bed. Anya looked up from the book she was reading and smiled weakly. Keira frowned "Anya honey, what's the matter, you've been quiet since you got back from the palace, everything okay with Rio?" she asked.

"everything is fine with Rio, it's just..." she sighed and closed the book putting it on the table next to her bed "Taj is thinking of trying again with Marissa, I know its up to him and you can't help who you like but I just don't trust her, I'm sure she's up to something" she said shaking her head.

"Well maybe Taj needs to figure that out for himself" Keira said softly.

Anya nodded "I know mama, I just hope he figures it out before it's too late"

Keira smiled "Taj is a smart boy, regardless of the amount of trouble he gets into, he'll figure it out...you just have to hope it happens sooner rather than later"

"I just don't get it, I mean I understand that girls find him attractive and all but why would she want to go out with someone who she thinks is a freak?" Anya asked.

Keira smiled "He certainly is a good-looking boy, he's just like your father, only he hasn't got that darkness your father used to have in his eyes"

Anya frowned "What do you mean, daddy hasn't got darkness in his eyes?" she snapped slightly.

"Not anymore he hasn't, but when we first met I was looking at some photo's of him that Aunt Tess had and his eyes we're always so dull and dark. You won't have seen it because they've been happy and beautiful since the day you and Taj we're born" Keira explained.

"Since the day I met you actually pretty girl" Jak said coming into the room.

Keira and Anya looked up and watched as Jak sat next to Keira wrapping his arm around her, Keira smiled and leaned into him "We're you really that sad without mama?" Anya asked.

Jak smiled "Well before I met her I didn't realise I wasn't happy, I just got on with my life, but the moment I met her, from the second I walked into her coming out the throne room in the palace, the cloud around my heart lifted, the darkness felt far away. I felt better and I've been the happiest man in the world ever since" he kissed Keira's cheek lightly "So what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I was just saying how much Taj takes after you, he looks just like you only without the darkness in your eyes that you used to have before we met" Keira smiled.

Anya nodded "Can't you tell him he's not allowed to go out with Marissa daddy, can't you forbid him or something?"

"Angel, I can't tell Taj who he can and can't go out with, he's young he wants a bit of fun...anyway if I said he couldn't go out with her he'd only want to do it more, and he'd only do it secret, better out in the open and then we can keep an eye on him" Jak smiled.

Anya nodded and sighed "If only he'd stuck with Lucie"

Jak laughed and got up "Trust me angel, I don't think he's done with Lucie just yet" he said leaning down and kissing her forehead "Goodnight angel, love you" he said walking out the room.

"Night daddy, love you back" Anya smiled.

* * *

"So your going out with Marissa again?" Jak asked entering Taj's bedroom and sitting on the bed.

Taj looked up and shrugged "I don't know what I want to do, what would you do?" he asked

"I'd use my head and follow my heart, but it's hard to use your head when your heart is yelling at you to do something else" Jak said

Taj nodded "I'm not in love with her or anything, in fact I think I'm in love with Lucie, but I want to give it another shot, see if she really is up to something"

Jak studied his son's face and looked into his eyes. He smiled "Your mother is right, you have no darkness in them eyes"

"What?" Taj asked confused

Jak laughed "Your mother was just telling Anya about the how dark my eyes were before I met her" he explained

"Oh...so what do you think I should do?" Taj asked again

Jak thought for a minute and then said "You do whatever you feel is right, you're a smart boy you'll figure it out"

"Great some help you are" Taj sulked

Jak laughed and got off the bed "I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure it out yourself, just don't do anything that feels wrong in your heart, okay?" he smiled.

Taj smiled and looked up at his father "Okay, thanks dad".

"No problem son, it's what I'm here for" he smiled "Now go to sleep, love you son" he smiled heading towards the door.

Taj smiled and snuggled down into his bed "Love you back dad".

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you like it. X X X X**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters they all belong to Naughty Dog.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Keira leaned against the kitchen counter the next morning sipping her cup of tea and smiling as her four children sat around the table eating breakfast and chatting happily. She laughed at something Lexa said just as the alarm bells of Spargus City began to ring out and Jak rushed in skidding to a halt while strapping his armour on.

Keira looked up at him "What's going on?" she asked worriedly

"Maruader attack on the fort, I have to go" Jak said rushing around just as Lexa jumped out her seat and flew at Jak. He noticed just in time and caught her in his arms.

Lexa buried her face into Jak's chest and began to cry "Don't go daddy, send the army" she cried.

Jak looked at Keira his eyes pleading with her. She smiled and placed her cup on the counter before moving over to Jak and gently pulling Lexa away from him "Daddy has to go sweetheart, it's his job" she soothed hugging her daughter.

Jak smiled weakly before pulling his wedding ring off and pushing it into Keira's hand "I'm coming back for that pretty girl" he whispered.

Keira passed Lexa to Taj who was now stood next to her and hugged Jak "I know Jak" she smiled "I love you, we love you" she whispered.

Jak leaned down and gave her a quick kiss "Right, Taj, Anya look after Damas and Lexa and do not leave the house until I get back, and I will be back" he said firmly "Love you all" he smiled before rushing out the door.

Keira slumped down in a chair and held her arms out again for Lexa who was still sobbing, she gently rubbed her back and let her tears pour on to her shirt "Its okay baby girl, daddy will be just fine" she soothed.

Anya looked up sadly "I hate this part of daddy's job" she snapped angrily.

Taj looked at her "It's not like we've ever known him to have any other job, and we know how good he is"

"Exactly" Keira smiled as Lexa began to calm down. She looked at her daughters face and wiped the tears away "Daddy will be just fine" she smiled before hugging her again.

* * *

An hour later the bells had quietened and the four children sat on the couch while Keira was upstairs trying to keep herself busy. She'd just finished making the bed and she plopped herself down on it sighing loudly as she gazed out the window.

Anya arrived at her door and smiled "You okay mama?" she asked.

Keira looked up and smiled "I'll be fine as soon as your father gets back"

She nodded and made her way over to the bed and sat down next to her mother "Well the bells have stopped" she stated.

Keira nodded "Yeah, and at least you and Taj get a day off school" she said giggling slightly.

Anya laughed and looked out the window "I do love living in Spargus but I just wish them maruaders would just give up, I mean how many times are they gonna try and get into the city" she snapped waving her arms around.

"You know how they work, they have a go every now and again" Keira laughed just as she heard the front door open and Damas and Lexa began to cheer.

Anya grinned and got up striding towards the door, she turned just before leaving and frowned at her mother "You not coming Mama?" she asked.

Keira smiled "You go see your father, and then can you take the kids out for a bit?"

Anya smiled "Will do" she said before leaving.

Keira got up and wandered over to the window looking out. She heard it go quiet downstairs and in a second felt Jak's strong arms wrap around her waist "You okay pretty girl?" he breathed into her ear.

Keira nodded and held back tears "I was just worried" she sniffed.

"Hey..." Jak said softly turning her around and cupping her face "I've faced worse than a few marauders"

Keira let her hands rest on his armoured chest and nodded again looking up into his eyes "I know, but I still worry"

Jak wiped the tear that had escaped Keira's eye and stepped back from her to remove his armour "I need a shower, wanna join me?" he asked smiling cheekily at her and raising an eye brow.

Keira grinned "The reward for the weary warrior eh?" she giggled.

"You know it" Jak smirked grabbing her hand, dragging her into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

* * *

"Uncle Daxter?" Taj said sat in the Spargus Ottsel looking at Daxter over the bar "How come you never go with dad into battle anymore?" he asked.

Daxter smirked and jumped up on the bar "Well, I always used to even when I was turned into this, but Torn didn't really approve and would give your dad a hard time about it" he said

"But Commander Torn isn't really in charge of dad anymore is he?" Taj asked

Daxter shook his head "Not really, I did go out on a few missions with him when we first came here, but then Tex came along and with two bars to run, I just didn't have the time"

Taj nodded and grinned "Do you think when Damas is a warrior he'll have Tex on his shoulder the whole time?" he chuckled

Daxter frowned "Don't get me wrong Taj, I know you and your brother will grow into great warriors, and I know your father wouldn't have gotten anywhere unless I was on his shoulder but I will not have my baby girl running around the wasteland with your brother"

Taj chuckled as Anya came and sat beside him "Do you think we've given them enough time?" she asked

"Trust me Anya, if I know your parents they'll need another hour at the least...speaking of which have I ever told you about the time I destroyed all them metal head eggs..." Daxter started.

Taj and Anya rolled their eyes as Daxter started to tell them the story.

* * *

Keira grabbed Jak's left hand as they led on the bed wrapped up together. Jak in just his shorts and Keira in a baggy t-shirt. She slipped his wedding ring back on to his finger and kissed it before resting her head back on his chest.

Jak smiled and wrapped his arm around her tighter "I told you I was coming back for that"

"I know, you always do" she smiled looking up at him briefly "How were the kids?" she asked

Jak nodded "Gave them all a big cuddle and kiss and sent them to go annoy Daxter for a while...it breaks my heart a bit when Lexa does that"

Keira sat up slightly and stroked Jaks face "She'll get used to it, just like the other three did"

"Have you got used to it?" Jak asked.

Keira shook her head and looked away "No, but my life depends on you being able to defeat anything"

Jak turned her face back to look at him "I know, which is why I make sure I'm never defeated"

Keira leaned down and kissed Jak deeply "I love you Jak Mar"

Jak grinned "Oh yeah, care to show me just how much?"

She laughed and climbed on top of him "Since you asked so nicely" she breathed before kissing him again.

* * *

Anya and Taj sat on a huge rock in front of the Spargus Ottsel overlooking the beach. Jak and Keira strolled up to them and smiled "What are you doing out here?" Keira asked.

Taj looked around and smiled "We got bored with Uncle Daxter's stories"

"Yeah, we've heard them all already" Anya agreed nodding.

Jak laughed "Well you know Uncle Daxter, but would we have him any other way?" he asked smiling.

"I guess not" Anya sighed looking back over the ocean.

Jak frowned at Keira and she smiled before kissing him gently on the cheek "I'll go see what trouble Damas and Lexa have gotten themselves into" she smiled letting go of Jak's hand and going in side.

Jak stepped forward and looked down "Mind if I join you, I know it's probably not cool for a teenager to be seen with their dad and all but...?"

"God dad you're the commander of the wastelander army and the rightful heir to the throne, why would that not be cool?" Taj chuckled.

Jak laughed and sat in between his two eldest children "So, how was it after I left this morning?" he asked.

Anya shrugged "Same as always, Lexa cried, Damas retreated into himself and Mama went around doing things that didn't need doing just to keep herself busy"

Jak nodded "And what about you two, how are you two?" he enquired.

"We understand it's your job dad, and I have to say you've been in loads more battles here than in Haven and you've never once ended up in a coma" Taj laughed.

"That's because my army is properly trained unlike the KG" he nodded "What about you angel, what did you do?"

Anya shrugged "I looked after Lexa, I know Mama doesn't really like to be near us when you go into battle, I know she's afraid something will happen to you and she'll feel it and we'll see it and get upset, but I just don't get it..."

"Don't get what?" Jak asked frowning slightly

Anya looked up at her father tears lining her eyes "If you know that if you get injured or god forbid worse, then it will affect mama, why do you still go out there, why does mama let you go out there, why can't your army sort it out?" she asked wiping the tears off her face angrily.

"What kind of commander doesn't go out with his army when there's a big battle?...I'm not the kind of warrior to sit in an office and tell other people what to do when I know I could do it better and faster than them...and your mother understands that, plus I have healing light eco powers" Jak answered

Anya nodded "But still, why would you put us through that?" she asked angrily.

Jak wrapped his arm around his daughter and hugged her "Oh angel, I don't do it on purpose, most of the time you don't even know I've been in battle and you know it does break my heart a little bit every time I see how upset you all get about it" Jak said sadly.

"Anya knows that dad, and she should be proud that her father is the great warrior Jak Mar" Taj snapped looking at his sister.

Anya looked up and narrowed her eyes at Taj "I am proud of him Taj, I just don't like him going out there" she snapped back.

Jak put his arm around his son "Hey you two shouldn't argue about this, and how about I take it easy for a while, I'm sure Sig would like a bit of action" he smiled.

Anya smiled "Really daddy?" Jak nodded and smiled "Thank you" she beamed hugging her father.

"So do we still have to go stay with grandpa tonight?" Taj asked

Jak laughed "I'm afraid so, but I'll tell you what, why don't you nip by the garage on your way and get your jet board?"

Taj's eyes lit up and he grinned at Jak "I can have my jet board back?"

"Yes, I think you've learnt your lesson, and haven't you got some high scores to beat?" Jak smirked "After all it was your idea that your mother got back on her jet board now we're all gonna have to practice a lot more" he laughed

Anya laughed "I love that mama can kick your ass on the jet board course and the track daddy" She giggled

"I'm glad you find it so funny angel" Jak smiled as he hugged his children.

* * *

Later that night Anya stood at the top of the ramp that led to Haven Forest with Rio his arms wrapped firmly around her waist as hers hung over his shoulders. Rio leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Anya sighed happily and pulled away opening her eyes and looking in to the light blue of Rio's eyes "I guess I should go" she whispered.

Rio smiled and tightened his grip on her "If you can get out of my arms" he smirked.

Anya laughed "You do know I could just transform and break them arms?" she teased

Rio chuckled "Yes but you don't want to leave my arms so why would you?" he teased back

"That's very true" she answered as her fingers began to play with the ends of his hair "But I'll still have to go"

Rio frowned "I don't think I like the thought of you wandering around Haven Forest on your own at night, I should walk you to your grandpa's"

"I'll be fine Rio" she smiled bringing her arms around and letting her hands rest on his chest "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked

Rio shrugged and grinned "I thought maybe I could come to Spargus, we could have a day at the beach what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan, I will have done with my weekly eco lecture by about eleven, you could meet me here" Anya smiled.

Rio smiled "It's a date Miss Mar"

"Thats Princess Mar thank you" she smirked

Rio laughed "Oh how could I forget" he said before pulling her closer and sealing his lips over hers.

Anya kissed him back passionately and pressed herself into him, she felt his hands move over her bottom and lift her slightly deepening the kiss, she smiled and pulled away gasping for air "I really have to go" she breathed trying to catch her breath.

"I know" Rio whispered loosening his grip on her "You sure you don't want me to walk you home, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you"

Anya smiled and stroked his face "I love that your so protective but I have a light eco shield remember, as soon as I step into that air lock I'll use it and not take it off until I get to grandpa's, besides there's more chance of something happening to you than to me".

Rio nodded "Okay babe, but please be careful" he said cupping her face.

"I will, I promise" she smiled giving him a gentle kiss before stepping away from him.

They stood waiting for the air lock to open and Rio watched as Anya stepped inside, she gave him a smile and waved and Rio looked as the doors began to close and he saw a flash of bright blue. He smiled and sighed happily before turning and heading home.

* * *

Taj strolled through Haven Forest with his light eco shield, he came to his favourite place and quickly scanned the area. When he was sure he was safe he let the eco fade way and he sat down with his legs over the edge of the rock he sat on, on top of a hill. He sighed and looked down into the water.

He looked up when he heard footsteps behind him and jumped up letting the light eco shield him again.

"Relax Taj it's just me" She said smiling.

Taj narrowed his eyes and looked at her face glowing in the light from the shield "What are you doing here Marissa?" he asked as he let the shield fade away and he sat back down.

Marissa walked over and sat beside him "I didn't see you at the ottsel tonight" she said glancing at him.

Taj shrugged "I just got my jet board back and I wanted to have a go on the jet board course" he chuckled "My mother went on it yesterday and beat all mine and dad's high scores".

"Wow, your mother sounds pretty amazing" Marissa said.

Taj nodded "She is, she's the best person I know"

"Even better than your father?" she asked

Taj smiled "They're both pretty amazing"

Marissa nodded "So I heard your dad went into battle this morning, that's why you weren't at school?" she asked

"Couldn't really get to the transport with an attack on the fort going on" Taj nodded

She looked at Taj "So is he okay, your dad?" she asked

"He's fine, its just hard knowing that he's going out there, Damas and Lexa get scared and Mama won't be around us just in case" He explained

Marissa frowned "In case of what?" she asked

"Before Anya and I were born my parents we're joined as soul mates by the precursors which means if my father gets hurt my mother will feel it, and if he should..." Taj trailed off and looked away

"Oh my god, if he should die so will your mother" Marissa finished

Taj nodded "I know my father is a great warrior but I can't help but worry"

Marissa grabbed Taj's hand and squeezed it "It's kinda nice that they can't live without each other, that's what true love really is isn't it" she smiled.

Taj looked at her and smiled slightly "I guess it is" he breathed before crashing his lips into hers and pushing her down into the grass.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Anya asked as Taj wandered into Samos' hut.

Taj shrugged and flopped down on the sofa "Just sat in the forest" he said

She frowned "And you were alone?" she asked raising an eye brow.

Taj smirked and looked at her "Not really"

"Marissa?" she asked

He nodded "We only kissed, just a bit of fun Anya, no need to get your knickers in a twist" he chuckled.

Anya blew out an angry breath "Well just be carefull" she said "I'm going to bed, night big brother" she smiled getting up.

"Night little sis, love ya" Taj smiled

Anya nodded "Love ya back" she said leaving the room.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything.**

**Okay I know this update has taken ages and I know how annoying it is to be reading a story that's not getting updated regularly, and I wish I had some big reason why I haven't updated but the truth is I haven't got one. **

**Anyway I'm currently recovering from an operation so I'll have nothing to do for a couple of weeks so hopefully the updates will be quicker.**

**Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"Good morning baby girl" Jak said cheerily to Lexa as he walked into the lounge to find her watching cartoons sat in front of the television the next morning "What you up to?" he asked.

Lexa turned to face him and smiled up at him "I'm just watching cartoons...Mama said I could because I ate all my breakfast" she beamed.

Jak chuckled "Well aren't you a good girl...come here and give your daddy a cuddle" he smiled crouching down to her level.

Lexa jumped up and trotted over to him as he opened his arms and she sank into them "Daddy?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jak answered.

She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes "When I'm older will I have to run a city, or be a wastelander?" she asked

"Well that all depends if you want to be, do you want to run a city or be a wastelander?" Jak asked frowning, Lexa shook her head and Jak smiled "Well what do you want to be?" he asked.

Lexa smiled "I want to be a Precursor Monk like Seem" she said excitedly "I like learning about the Precursors"

Jak's smile broadened and he pulled her back into a hug "I have no doubt that you my baby girl can do anything you want and if you want to be a Precursor Monk then that's what you should be...maybe you could talk Anya into doing the same thing" he chuckled.

Lexa giggled and looked up at Jak "I don't think so daddy, Anya loves Rio" she announced before pulling completely away from him and going back to watching cartoons.

Jak laughed and stood back up going into the kitchen to find Keira "Where's Damas?" he asked looking around the room.

Keira nodded towards the back door "Just burning off some energy, he's full of it this morning" she smiled.

Jak peered out and watched as his youngest son ran around the back garden "He's certainly got my energy" he mused "Anyway guess what Lexa just told me?" he asked picking up the mug of tea Keira had poured for him. Keira looked at him and nodded for him to continue "She just told me she wanted to be a Precursor Monk when she's older" he grinned.

Keira laughed "Oh that old chest nut" she smiled drying her hands on a towel and moving to stand in front of Jak.

Jak frowned "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well don't you remember when the twins were Lexa's age...how Taj would say it was yukky when we kissed...and Anya was adamant she would never like any boy other than her daddy?" she went on "How they changed their minds every five minutes as to what they were going to do once they got older?"

Jak nodded and smiled placing his cup down and reaching out to pull Keira towards him "I think Taj wanted to run the ottsel at one point...and I don't think Anya only likes her daddy anymore"

Keira laughed as she hung her arms loosely over Jak's shoulders "And Taj certainly doesn't find kissing yukky anymore"

"Got that right" Jak laughed "Besides it doesn't matter what any of them do, as long as they do whats in their hearts I'll be proud of them"

Keira smiled and kissed Jak softly "We'll be proud of them...we've done pretty well raising them, you've been a fantastic father and I'm sure they'll make us proud".

Jak's smile grew wider and he pulled Keira closer "Thank you baby...and you haven't done too badly with them yourself...thank you for giving them to me"

"I wouldn't give them to anyone else" Keira smiled before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

In the middle of Haven Forest Samos stood with his two eldest grandchildren. Taj sighed and looked down at him "Do we have to do this Grandpa?" he asked.

"It's only a ring challenge to see how fast you two are?" Samos sighed.

Taj looked up and round "I know but its to see how fast our dark sides are...it wears us out turning dark"

"It'll be fine Taj, we can get some light eco when we're done" Anya smiled.

Taj sighed "Okay I guess".

Samos waved his stick around and watched as the twins changed into their dark forms and raced off.

Ten minutes later the twins stood at the top of the ramps at the other end of Haven Forest panting and gasping for breath. They'd already changed out of their dark forms and Samos was stood looking at the times.

"So how'd we do?" Taj panted.

Samos looked up "You were a little quicker than Anya, but that's completely expected" he smiled.

Anya frowned and plopped herself down on the grass "Why is it to be expected, you think just because I'm a girl I can't go as fast or be as strong as Taj?" she snapped.

Samos chuckled and shook his head "Just like your mother...no my girl it's simply because Taj has had more training than you, and he's taller"

"Yeah, I've had arena training with dad" Taj said sitting down next to her.

Anya frowned "Yeah well next time I'll beat you" she said.

Samos laughed and handed the twins a can of light eco each "Right you should be okay after that...you can go when your ready"

"Thanks gramps" Taj smiled taking the can off him.

Anya smiled "Yeah thanks grandpa"

"Your welcome...I'll see you next week" Samos smiled and went into his hut.

Taj opened his can and let the light eco soak into his body. Anya did the same. When they'd both recovered they got up and started walking towards the air lock.

"So what you doing this afternoon?" Anya asked as they walked.

Taj shrugged "I dunno...I think I'll just hang out at the jet board course...you?" he enquired

"Rio's meeting me and we're going to Spargus to hang on the beach" she smiled

Taj nodded "What's Lucie up to...haven't seen her much lately?" he asked

"You're unbelievable Taj" Anya giggled

Taj stopped and looked at her "What do you mean?" he asked.

Anya stopped and looked back at him "I mean last night you were getting it on with Marissa the girl who called you a freak and today your asking about Lucie" she said shaking her head.

Taj started walking again "It's just a bit of fun with Marissa, we barely even talk...besides I have known Lucie just as long as you have she is my friend as well you know".

Anya shook her head again and smiled as she started walking behind her brother "Well I think she's busy with Mason...but I could make a call and see if she wants to hang with us today, you could come too" she said coming to Taj's side again.

"Nah, I wanna spend some time on the jet board, now I've got it back" Taj said as he stopped just outside the air lock and waited for the doors to hiss open.

Anya stood by his side and smiled knowing she would call Lucie anyway and tell her where Taj was headed.

* * *

Anya plopped herself down on the blanket Rio had just put down on Spargus beach. She stretched her legs out and yawned.

Rio smiled and sat down next to her "You okay babe?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah...just grandpa had us doing dark training today...the light eco helps but it kinda takes it out of you" she smiled leaning into him.

Rio nodded "So whats Taj and Lucie up to today?" he asked.

"Taj is on the jet board course back in Haven...you know he was fooling around with Marissa last night?" she asked frowning as her finger tips played with the sand.

Rio raised an eyebrow "Really after what she said he's still interested?"

Anya nodded "Yeah...he says it's just some fun but I can't help but worry"

"Hey" Rio smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him "I'm sure he knows what he's doing"

Anya smiled "I'm sure he does" she giggled.

Rio lifted his hand and cupped Anya's face "Let's not worry about them...let's just enjoy being together" he breathed before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Jak stood at his back door looking out across the beach. He sighed as he watched his daughter and her boyfriend.

"What's with you?" Keira asked walking into the kitchen and picking up her purse.

Jak nodded out the back door "I can see Anya and Rio from here" he said.

Keira walked up next to him and slipped an arm around his waist "There just having fun" she smiled looking up at him.

Jak smiled slightly and looked down at her "I know...but I kinda miss my little angel"

Keira laughed and kissed his cheek "She's always gonna need her daddy...don't forget that" she kissed him again and moved away from him "I'm going in to Haven to check on the garage..what are you doing other than spying on your daughter?" she asked.

Jak shrugged and moved away from the door "I told Lexa I'd take her and Damas to the temple".

Keira smiled and moved over to him "See you still have a little girl"

"I know" he smiled before leaning down and kissing her "How long you gonna be in Haven?"

Keira shrugged "Not long...I've only a few things to do and Taj is still there anyway"

"Okay...I'll see you when you get back then" Jak smiled "Love you pretty girl"

Keira smiled "Love you back handsome...and don't be dumping the kids on Anya" she warned playfully.

Jak smiled sheepishly "You know me too well woman"

"You bet I do" Keira laughed before leaving.

* * *

"Yes...got it" Taj panted jumping off his jet board and flipping it up into his hands "Beat you mama" he grinned looking up at the score board.

Marissa had walked in and was watching him as he looked up at the board "You really should stop talking to yourself" she teased coming down the ramp.

Taj spun around and looked at her "Oh yeah and do you know a way of stopping me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I have a few other ideas as to what your lips could be doing" she purred stepping towards him.

Taj wasted no time and pulled her towards him crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

Rio sat on Anya's bed looking around her messy bedroom. The washing basket over flowing with clothes, her school books scattered all over the floor. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Anya asked as she walked in.

Rio smiled at her "Nothing...its just funny how messy you are and even funnier that you don't even care" he chuckled.

Anya laughed "Yeah well apparently I get that off my mother"

"You get a few other things off her as well...so are you sure it's okay for me to be in here?" Rio asked nervously

Anya shrugged "Why would it not be you've been in here before?" she asked

"Yes but that was before I was your boyfriend...it's different now" Rio said watching her move around her room.

She smiled and walked over to him "Well there's no one here" she said straddling his waist and lifting his face to kiss him.

Rio responded immediately and quickly flipped her so she was led on the bed with him on top of her kissing her. His lips began to trail down her neck and he smiled into her skin as she moaned softly.

Anya's hands had moved down to the hem of Rio's shirt and she pushed them up feeling muscles of his abdomen, meanwhile Rio's hand had wandered up her shirt and had started to fondle her breast through her bra.

Rio pulled away from her and looked down at Anya, she looked at him confused "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Anya I don't want you to do something you don't want to do...that your not ready to do" Rio said softly

Anya smiled and stroked his face "I don't think I'm quite ready to go all the way yet Rio but we can do other stuff"

"Really...your sure?" Rio asked

Anya nodded and reached up to pull Rio's face back down to hers but before she knew what was happening he was being pulled off her and was being pinned to the wall.

Anya jumped up and yelled "Daddy...what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing...what the hell is going on here?" he yelled back

Anya moved quickly to her father and was trying to pull his hand from around Rio's neck which he had him pinned to the wall with "Daddy please let him go...your hurting him?" she begged.

Jak frowned "Please I'm hardly even holding him" but he let go anyway and watched as Rio slumped to the floor rubbing his throat "So do you want to tell me what was going on?" he snapped.

Anya frowned "No I don't and how dare you do that to him" she snapped.

"You listen to me Anya I'm the parent here not you and when I come home to find some guy on top of my fifteen year old daughter in her bedroom your lucky that's all I do to him" Jak yelled.

Rio stood up "I'm sorry ...and Anya really he wasn't holding on that tight"

"I can't believe your sticking up for him he could have really hurt you...or worse" Anya snapped her eyes widening

Jak snorted "Believe me Anya there is a dark demon trying his best to fight his way out of here...your just lucky I haven't let him out... your his daughter too you know...now down stairs right now" Jak yelled pointing to the door.

* * *

Marissa was sat straddling Taj's waist as he leaned up against one of the ramps on the jet board course. They kissed urgently as Tajs hands roamed her body. Unfastening the buttons of her shirt and his hands rubbing over her bra covered breasts. Marissa moaned and grinded into to bulge in his pants.

Taj pulled away panting "You wanna do this?" he asked.

Marissa smiled "I've never done it before but I think I do" she breathed

Taj grinned and pulled her face back down to his just as Keira walked around the corner. She gasped and was about to turn away out of embarrassment when she realised it was her son "Taj Mar" she yelled.

Taj jumped up sending Marissa toppling on to the floor "Mama...we we're just...well we"

"I can see what you were just doing thank you Taj" she said glancing quickly at Marissa trying quickly to button her shirt up "What the hell Taj?"

Taj looked down "I'm sorry we just got carried away"

"Well how further would you have got if I hadn't come in...had you even thought about protection?" Keira yelled.

Taj looked up briefly "We we're just fooling around" he snapped as Marissa came up beside him.

Keira shook her head "I think you should go Marissa" she snapped.

Marissa nodded and quickly and quietly left the course.

Keira turned back to Taj "You...home...now" she snapped marching out with Taj following behind her.

* * *

Keira slammed through the front door and arrived in the living room "You'll never guess what your son has been up to now" she fumed ushering him in and looking up. She frowned when she saw Anya and Rio sat on the couch and Jak stood in front of them with his hands on his hip "Whats going on?" she asked.

"I came home to find my daughter in bed with her boyfriend" Jak snapped angrily.

Anya blew out an angry breath "God daddy...we we're just kissing" she snapped back.

Keira frowned "You don't think you're in enough trouble without snapping at your father Anya Mar?!" she scolded.

"Whats he done?" Jak asked nodding towards Taj sat sheepishly in a chair looking at the floor.

Keira glared at Taj "Whats he done...oh nothing I just found him and Marissa half-naked on the jet board course"

"What?!" Jak yelled he turned back to Rio "Rio you may as well go"

Rio nodded and got up, leaving without saying a word.

Jak turned to Taj "You sit with your sister...Keira a word" he said motioning for them to go in the kitchen,

Keira followed him in and closed the door "Can you believe them two?" Keira whispered angrily.

"So Taj was half-naked with the same girl who called him a freak?" he asked.

Keira nodded "Her shirt was un done and she was sat on top of him...if I hadn't walked in when I did..." she trailed off shaking her head before looking up at Jak again "And Anya?" she asked

"They we're on her bed, he was on top of her...his hands up her shirt" Jak spat

Keira shook her head "You didn't hurt him?" she asked

Jak shook his head "Just pulled him off her and pinned him to the wall...wasn't really holding him very tight...but there's a very pissed off dark demon trying to fight his way out"

"I bet...we better go sort this...where are Damas and Lexa?" she asked looking around.

Jak smiled "Don't worry baby luckily I dropped them off to play with Tex before I came home"

"Oh okay...good job" Keira said opening the door and going back into the living room with Jak behind her.

Jak and Keira stood in front of their twins arms folded frowning at them "Well...what have you got to say for yourselves?" Keira demanded.

Taj and Anya looked at each other before Anya took a deep breath and looked up at her parents "Daddy totally over reacted...we we're just kissing" she said.

Jak snorted "Anya please don't insult my intellegence...he had his hand up your shirt"

"He did what?" Taj snapped glaring at Anya

Keira glared at her son "Don't you go getting all high and mighty...I didn't see your hands behind your back"

"We we're only fooling around" Taj said looking down.

Jak snorted again "With the girl who called you a freak?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"She apologized for that" Taj said shaking his head.

Keira looked at her two children "Taj I can understand...he was on the jet board course and got carried away but you Anya...you brought Rio back here...took him into your bedroom...did you plan this?" Keira asked

"God no...we came back for a drink and no one was home...I wasn't going to go all the way with him" Anya protested.

Jak laughed "So why take him to your bedroom?" he asked

Anya shrugged "I don't know...I wanted to use the bathroom and I just told him to wait in there"

"And he couldn't wait down here?" Keira demanded.

Anya shook her head and looked down "I'm sorry...and I'm sorry daddy for getting angry at you"

Keira sighed "Look we know that you two are growing up and want to experience new things but you have to be carefull...Taj can you assure me that you wouldn't have gone any further if I hadn't walked in..." Taj shook his head "...There you go...and Anya what if your father hadn't come in or even worse what if your little brother or sister had come in?" she asked.

Anya gasped and looked up "My god I didn't even think about them"

"Right your both grounded for the week and this should go without saying but you are not to have boyfriends or girlfriends in your bedrooms...right?!" Jak demanded the twins nodded "Now go pick Damas and Lexa up".

Jak and Keira watched as they left before Jak opened his arms and Keira snuggled into his chest "I'm worried about Taj" she whispered.

"Why?" Jak asked

She looked up "Because all it will take is one silly mistake...if I hadn't walked in to that jet board course and caught them...she could be claiming to be pregnant by him by this time next week"

"God I hadn't even thought about that" Jak said holding her tighter.

Keira giggled slightly "I'm far to young to be a grandmother"

"And too hot" Jak smiled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading. X X X X**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Anya paced up and down the garden as Taj sat watching her from the steps on the back porch "Can you believe he did that...I mean he just pulled Rio off me and pinned him to the wall...can you believe that?!" she snapped angrily.

Taj watched her "Well what do you expect Anya...your lucky that's all dad did...and why did you have Rio in your bedroom anyway?" Taj asked.

"I don't know...no one was home it seemed like a better place than the couch or beach...and what about you and Marissa...the jet board course?" she said raising an eye brow.

Taj grinned slightly "Yeah well...it seemed like a good idea at the time...I thought mama was here" he shrugged.

"God its like they have a tag on us or something...will they ever let us grow up?" Anya said slumping down next to Taj.

Taj nudged her with his arm and smiled "Maybe...when we're about twenty" he chuckled.

* * *

Jak fired his morph gun at the last of the marauders in the combat arena and nodded his head as they fell dead in front of him. He put his gun back in its holster and jumped on the platform to take him back up to the throne area.

Jak jumped across and looked at the throne. The throne his father had sat on, the throne that should by rights be his "I wonder what advice you would have given me?" he mused out loud "I wonder how the sex talk would have gone?" he chuckled before sitting on the floor in front of the throne and looking up towards the sky.

"He probably would have got very embarrassed" Sig chuckled from behind him.

Jak looked around and smiled slightly "Hey Sig...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing...whats going on?" he enquired sitting on the throne.

Jak shrugged "I needed to blow off some steam...it was either this or let a dark demon loose on my teenage daughters boyfriend"

Sig frowned "What do you mean?" he asked

"I came home today to find my daughter and her boyfriend in bed together" Jak stated

Sig gasped "Oh my god...you caught them at it?"

Jak shook his head "They weren't actually at it...it mean they really were only fooling around but still...what would have happened if I hadn't got home...and to make things worse Keira caught Taj on the jet board course with a girl"

Sig laughed "My god...like father like son eh?"

"What do you mean?" Jak asked

Sig raised an eyebrow "Don't even try telling me you and Keira have never gone at it on the jet board course" he chuckled

Jak chuckled "We had our first date there actually...we've had a few good afternoons on the course" he smiled remembering.

Sig laughed "So does this explain why Keira's in the garage hammering everything she can find into submission?" he asked

Jak nodded "I guess...have you seen her?"

Sig nodded "I just pulled into the garage and she was there...banging and muttering...I didn't dare speak to her"

Jak got up "I'll go make sure she's okay" he nodded towards Sig and left the arena.

* * *

"Rio will probably never speak to me again mama..." Anya moaned while stood in her mothers workshop in the fort garage.

Keira blew out an angry breath "Anya Mar you are unbelievable...you do something wrong and your blaming your father...any father who came home to find their fifteen year old daughter in that position would do the same" she snapped glaring at her daughter.

"But he shouldn't have done that to him" Anya sulked

Keira laughed sarcastically "Honey your lucky that's all he did"

"Taj isn't getting this much crap" She said sitting down on the stool

Keira shook her head "Taj didn't take his girlfriend into his room...and he isn't sat here complaining about his punishment is he"

Jak arrived at the work shop door and leaned on the door frame frowning at his daughter "I thought you were grounded?" he said

"I just came to see mama" Anya said lower her eyes to the floor

Jak rolled his eyes "You mean your here complaining"

"Well you shouldn't have done that to him" Anya snapped.

Jak frowned "No Anya I have every right to protect my daughter...your the one who shouldn't have done it...you shouldn't have put him in that situation" he snapped back "Now get home before I get really mad at you"

Anya stood up and looked at Jak sadly "I'm sorry daddy" she said smiling slightly

Jak didn't look at her "Just get home" he snapped before reaching for Keira and pulling her into an embrace.

Keira snuggled in to his chest and sighed "I hate this...I hate being mad at our kids"

"I know baby" Jak whispered rubbing her back gently.

* * *

Damas and Lexa sat at the kitchen table eating dinner when Jak and Keira walked in. Lexa jumped off her seat and ran to Jak. He picked her up and hugged her "Hello baby girl...hows my baby angel?" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Anya made us hot dogs" Lexa beamed.

Keira laughed "Well good for you...Damas, you okay?" she asked sitting next to him.

Damas looked up sadly "Are you mad at Taj and Anya?" he asked.

Keira smiled and held her arms out for him, he crawled into her lap and looked up "Only a little bit...but you don't need to worry honey"

"I don't like it when your mad" he said sadly shaking his head.

Keira kissed his head "Sweetheart...you don't need to worry about it, it'll soon be sorted out" she smiled.

Jak smiled and out Lexa down he smiled at Damas "Don't you worry son, it'll soon be forgotten"

Damas smiled and climbed back on to his own chair "I hope so daddy" he said going back to his dinner.

* * *

Anya stamped into Taj's bedroom and threw herself on the bed burying her head in the pillows.

"What's up now?" Taj asked from where he sat at his desk

Anya looked up at him "Daddy just called Lexa his angel" she spat

Taj laughed "Is daddy's little angel jealous" he teased

"He's never been this angry at me before...he wouldn't even look at me when I was in the garage" She complained

Taj shrugged and looked back at the book he was studying "Well why did you go to the garage...you went to complain to mama about dad?"

"He hates me" Anya groaned putting her head back down.

Taj laughed again "Anya he's your father he doesn't hate you...you really think he'd be this mad at you if he hated you...maybe if you just apologized instead of getting mad at him and blaming him then he wouldn't be so angry at you"

"But why is it so different for you?" she snapped into the pillow.

Taj looked at her "Maybe because I didn't bring my girlfriend into my bedroom...and I'm not trying to blame every one else but myself"

Anya sat up and looked at her brother "Would you have done it Taj...you know you and Marissa...would you have had sex with her?" she asked

Taj shrugged "I don't know...she wanted to" he grinned.

Anya groaned and threw herself back on to the bed.

* * *

Jak sat in his bed reading as Keira went to tuck Lexa in. He heard shuffling at the door and looked up to find Anya looking at him. She smiled and moved a little further into the room "I just wanted to say goodnight daddy" she said quietly.

"Good night" Jak said sharply to his daughter and looked back at his book.

He could feel her eyes on him and heard the small sob escape her throat but he didn't look up until she turned away and said quietly "I'm really sorry daddy...please don't hate me"

Jak felt his heart break a little and he closed his book putting it on the side table "I don't hate you Anya" he said softly.

Anya turned around to face him and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks "Really daddy?" she asked.

Jak opened his arms and smiled, opening his arms for her "Your my little angel, I love you" he said

Anya ran to the bed and jumped into her fathers arms "I'm so sorry daddy...I'm sorry for having Rio in my bedroom and I'm sorry about getting mad at you and blaming you...it's all my fault...when you called Lexa angel earlier...I...I..." she buried her head in his chest and let the tears fall.

Jak laughed "Angel, Lexa is my baby angel...but your my little angel...my first daughter...I'm not going to stop loving you because of this" he smiled rubbing her back.

"Really daddy?" she said her voice muffled.

Jak nodded and lifted her face he wiped her face and smiled "I'm sure your going to do a hell of a lot worse than this...but I will always love you...no matter what, okay?"

Anya nodded and hugged her father again "Love you daddy"

"I should think so" he laughed hugging her back just as Keira walked in.

Keira smiled as she took in the scene and Jak looked up and smiled at her "What's going on here then?" she asked.

Anya looked up and smiled wiping her face. She pulled herself away from Jak "I'm sorry mama" she said quietly.

"And so you should be Anya...but as long as you've learnt your lesson I'm sure we can put it behind us" Keira smiled.

Anya jumped up and hugged her mother "Thanks mama...Love you"

Keira hugged her back "Love you right back angel...now go wash your face and go to bed" she smiled.

Anya smiled and moved away "Okay, goodnight".

Jak flung the covers back and swung his legs out the bed "I suppose I should go talk to my son huh?"

Keira laughed "Well I sure as hell ain't having that conversation with him"

Jak laughed and grabbed her wrist pulling him towards her "Things are only going to get worse you know?" he smiled.

Keira smiled and stroked his face "As long as we face it together we'll be just fine" she said before kissing him gently.

He pulled away "I wouldn't want to face it with anyone else" he grinned.

* * *

Jak wandered into Taj's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed "So how close were you?" he asked bluntly.

Taj looked up and frowned "How close to what?" he asked confused

"Sex... how close were you to having sex with this girl?" Jak asked.

Taj blushed and looked away "Well she wanted to...I'm pretty sure I would have stopped it but I'm not sure"

"Well you need to be more carefull son...what if you had had sex, what if she'd got pregnant...do you really want to be a father and husband at fifteen?" Jak asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I need to marry her?" Taj asked

Jak frowned "Because you are the heir to the throne and you need to take responsibility for your actions...if you get some girl pregnant you can bet your ass your going to marry her"

"What if you'd got someone pregnant before you met mama...would you have married her?" Taj asked

Jak shook his head "Thats different...I was never going to take the throne...my first born would be heir but my wife would never be queen"

"Mama would make a great queen" Taj smiled

Jak smiled "Yes she would but she'll be an even better kings mother...now you think about what I said and don't do anything stupid"

"I won't I still remember what you said...I know to do what my heart says and my heart says I don't want to be with Marissa" Taj smiled

Jak nodded getting up "Well maybe its time you were with the girl says you should be with...good night son...love you"

"Love you dad" Taj smiled.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading hope you enjoy. X X X X**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Marissa awoke to the sound of her comm unit buzzing. She rolled over and snapped it open rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Well?" demanded the voice from the other end.

Marissa frowned "Good morning to you to mother" she snapped sarcastically.

"Don't get clever with me young lady...any progress?" her mother asked.

She nodded "I found a few things out...and Taj still wants me"

"Well what did you find out...what can we use to our advantage?" Marissa's mother asked

Marissa smiled smugly "Have you ever heard of precursor soul mates...how if one dies then the other dies?"

"Thats an old wives tale Marissa" her mother snapped in annoyance.

Marissa shook her head "Taj told me himself...he told me his parents were joined by the precursors before he and his sister were born"

"So you're telling me if his father dies his mother will follow, how would this affect him?" she asked

Marissa grinned "Well his family are extremely close...they'd be devastated and then Taj would be in charge of the family...but mother I'd rather not have his parents killed off...I could probably find an easier way in to the family"

"Like how?" her mother asked

Marissa flung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat fully upright "Well yesterday I was fooling around with Taj and we almost...you know...but his mother caught us...I just have to get him alone for long enough" she smiled

"Well just see that its done...we haven't much time" her mother snapped before hanging up.

Marissa sighed "Nice to talk to you to mother" she frowned slamming her comm unit shut.

* * *

Lucie knocked on the Mar front door and waited. She smiled as Jak opened the door and looked down at her.

"Good morning Lucie...what brings you here?" he asked cheerily "You do know my children are grounded?" he asked

Lucie nodded "I know Anya said...but I need her help with my history project...it won't take long I promise" she smiled holding her history book up as proof "We were supposed to be working on it today".

Jak laughed "Okay okay...go on up" he said opening the door wider for her.

Lucie smiled broadly "Thanks Jak" she sing songed and skipped up the stairs.

Jak walked back into the kitchen shaking his head and chuckling to himself. Keira smiled and said "Lucie?"

Jak nodded "She's a fire cracker that one"

"What Lucie is here?" Taj asked looking up from his bowl of cereal.

Jak chuckled again "You stay where you are son...she's only here to do home work with Anya"

"But I'm in the same class, maybe I can help?" he smirked starting to get up.

Jak pointed to his chair "Sit down Taj, you are not going up them stairs" he said sternly and watched as Taj slumped back into his seat.

* * *

"Good morning" Lucie said cheerily as she entered Anya's bedroom.

Anya looked up from her place sat cross-legged on her bed reading her history book. She smiled at her best friend "Hi...I wasn't sure my father would let you in"

"He likes me" Lucie grinned plonking herself down next to Anya "So were do we start...how about how you got caught with Rio in your bed?" she giggled cocking her head at Anya.

Anya's eyes widened and she gasped "How did you know about that?" she asked

"Rio told me...he asked me to give you this" Lucie said handing Anya an envelope.

Anya looked at it nervously "Oh no...I hope this isn't a break up letter"

Lucie shook her head "I doubt it...read it" she urged

Anya shook her head "I'll read it later"

"Spoil sport" Lucie sulked.

Anya laughed and went back to her project.

* * *

"I need to get showered and dressed mama" Taj complained pacing around the kitchen.

Keira giggled "Since when were you in such a hurry to get dressed on a sunday?" she teased.

"Well what if Lucie comes down for a glass of water or something and I'm just stood here in PJ bottoms?" Taj tried.

Keira shook her head "Fine go get washed and showered but if your not back down here in an hour I'm coming looking for you"

Taj grinned and planted a kiss on his mothers cheek "Thanks mama you're the best" he said before running up the stairs just as Jak walked back in.

Jak frowned at Keira "Where's he going?" he asked

"To get washed...then I thought you could take him for some practice on at the stadium" Keira smiled getting up and moving over to the sink.

Jak smiled "In Haven?" Keira nodded "To keep him out of the way?" he asked raising an eye brow.

Keira walked over to Jak and slipped her arms around his waist pressing her groin to his "Yeah...and maybe you could take Damas...and we girls can have some bonding time"

Jak placed his hands on Keiras waist "Okay I suppose I could do that...but whats my reward?" he asked cheekily

Keira frowned and looked up into his eyes "You shouldn't need rewarding for spending time with your sons"

"I know but I can spend time with them here...whats my reward for taking them all the way to Haven City?" he smiled

Keira laughed and stood on her tip toes "Oh you'll see husband of mine" she said before winking and kissing him lightly on the mouth before moving away from him.

Jak frowned and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him "You do not play fair pretty girl" he breathed before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

Taj arrived at Anya's bedroom door and leaned on the frame. His arms crossed over his chest as he took in Lucie sat on the edge of Anya's bed. Her long legs crossed and her halter neck vest showing him just enough. Her blond and red hair blowing slightly in the breeze that blew in through Anya's open window. He smiled as her face turned into a frown as she read something in her book.

"Need any help?" he asked from the door way.

Anya and Lucie looked up. Anya frowned while a smiled spread across Lucie's face "We don't need any help thank you Taj" Anya said still frowning.

"Well I'm in the same class as you...maybe you could help me" he smirked.

Anya groaned and got up "Why don't you just say you want to talk to Lucie...I'm going for a drink" she snapped marching out the room.

Taj made his way to the bed and sat down next to Lucie "So... you look good today?" he smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself...so I heard about you and Marissa...I can't believe you would do that...after what she said about you" Lucie said shaking her head.

Taj frowned "We were just fooling around after all your with Mason"

"God Taj why don't you get it?" Lucie snapped

Taj shook his head "Get what?"

"The only reason I started seeing Mason was to make you jealous...you were all over Marissa and I wanted you to get jealous and realise you wanted to be with me but you never did" Lucie said sadly

"I...I..." Taj stumbled grabbing her hands "Lucie I never stopped wanting you...I just wanted a bit of fun...I thought it would be good for us to see other people, experience other people"

Lucie shook her head "Why couldn't we have fun together...why couldn't we experience new things together?"

"I don't know I just didn't want to be tied down so young" Taj said

Lucie lifted a hand and gently stroked Taj's face "Do you love me?" she asked softly

Taj looked down "I...I...I don't know"

Lucie nodded and got up walking over to the window and looking out "That means no"

"I didn't say no" Taj said defensively standing up.

Lucie turned around "If you have to think about it Taj then the answer is no...would your father have to think about it if you asked him if he loved your mother?"

"That's different...their not fifteen" Taj snapped

Lucie shook her head "I'm pretty sure if your parents had met at fifteen they still would have fallen in love and they'd still be in love now...in fact you and Anya probably would have been born a lot sooner"

Taj nodded "I guess...I have to get a shower before one of my parents comes looking for me...I'll see you"

Lucie nodded and turned back around as Taj left and Anya returned "You okay?" Anya asked

Lucie wiped her face and turned around smiling "I'm fine" she lied.

"Okay" Anya said quietly knowing her best friend was lying but also knowing not to push her about it.

* * *

Jak stopped the stop watch and grinned as Taj sped past him over the finish line at the stadium.

"Did he win daddy?" Damas asked excitedly from next to him.

Jak looked down and smiled "I'm pretty sure if he can keep them speeds up during a race then he will win" he nodded proudly

"Yeay...when can I have a go?" Damas asked

Jak laughed and took his hand "When you're a bit bigger son" he said walking over to where Taj had stopped.

Taj looked up as his father and brother approached "Well?" he asked

"You did great...a little too aggressive through the turns but we can work on that" Jak smiled

Taj frowned and nodded "If this thing went faster I could have smashed your lap times"

Jak frowned "Whats with you...I thought you'd be happy...you beat your personal best?"

"I am it's just..." he groaned getting off the bike "Dad...would you have fallen in love with mama if you'd met her at my age?" he asked

Jak smiled and nodded "Son I would have fallen in love with your mother if I'd met her at Damas' age"

"And it wouldn't have scared you?" Taj asked

Jak nodded "It would have scared the crap out of me and I'm sure your grandfather would have beaten the crap out of me with that stick of his"

"Why would he do that?" Taj said

Jak laughed "Because I'm pretty sure your mother would have been pregnant at lot younger than she was...whats with the questions?" he asked

"Lucie asked me if I loved her" Taj said sitting down at the side of the race track.

Jak sat next to him with Damas on his knee "And what did you say?"

"I said I didn't know" he said hanging his head "And she said if I had to think about it then I couldn't be in love with her"

Jak nodded "Well are you in love with her?"

"I think so...but how do I know?" Taj asked

Jak shrugged "Well I knew I loved your mother when I told her about the dark and light eco and about my father and she accepted it no question...when I couldn't stand to not be around her...when I felt as though I was walking on air when we were together...when she smiled at me and my heart jumped...when..."

"Okay dad I get the point" Taj snapped

Jak frowned "Tell me Taj...when you do something good...like how you've just beaten your best lap times...who is the first person you want to tell?"

"Lucie" Taj said

Jak nodded "And when you wake up in the morning who is the first person on your mind or the last before you go to sleep?"

"Well most of the time its Lucie but sometimes this knuckle head is bouncing on my bed in the morning so its him" Taj chuckled ruffling Damas' hair.

Jak laughed "Well I'm pretty sure you do know if you love her but you just have to build up the courage to tell her...and don't leave it to late"

Taj smiled "I won't" he looked up and saw Rio walking into the stadium "Don't get mad but Rio is here" he said to his father.

Jak stood up and frowned as Rio came up in front of him "I'm sorry Rio but Taj is grounded"

Rio nodded "I know I was actually hoping to talk to you Mr. Mar"

Jak nodded "Taj why don't you take Damas to the ottsel for some ice cream"

"Will do...come on little brother" he said taking Damas' hand and leading him out.

* * *

Anya sat on her bed and pulled out the letter Lucie had given her earlier. She opened it and took a deep breath as she began to read.

_**Dear Anya,**_

_**I'm so sorry about what happened, I'm sorry I got you in to trouble and we will probably never be allowed to be alone in your house again but I just want you to know that this doesn't change my feelings towards you.**_

_**I don't blame your father for getting so mad, I'm pretty sure if it was our daughter in that situation I would have done exactly the same thing.**_

_**Please don't be upset about this everything will be just fine.**_

_**I can't wait to see you Monday at school.**_

_**I Love you Ri X**_

Anya wiped her eye and looked up as her mother entered her room frowning "Are you crying?" she asked.

Anya shook her head "Happy tears mama...Rio just told me he loved me"

"How?" Keira asked confused

Anya held the letter up "He sent a letter with Lucie saying I shouldn't be upset and that he doesn't blame daddy for getting so mad...and at the end it says love you".

Keira smiled "Well there you go angel...now daddy has took Taj and Damas to Haven what have us girls to do?" she asked as Lexa ran in and jumped on her knee.

"Lets play on the beach" Lexa shouted excitedly.

Keira nodded "How about we go get ice cream and take it down to the beach?"

"Sounds good to me mama" Anya beamed getting up off the bed and turning around so Lexa could jump on her back.

* * *

"You wanted to talk Rio?" Jak snapped as he walked around the race track.

Rio nodded and gulped "First of all I wanted to say that I would never do anything to hurt Anya...that I would never pressure her in to doing something she wasn't ready for"

Jak chuckled "Believe me Rio if you even tried I'm sure her dark side might have something to say about it"

Rio smiled "Yeah I guess...but Mr. Mar I do love Anya and I want to be with her for like a really long time"

Jak stopped and looked at Rio closely "A really long time...not forever?"

Rio shrugged "Who knows whats going to happen in the future...I'll be getting my orders for KG training soon and Anya has other responsibilities I can't expect a princess to just settle for some member of the KG, she deserves a prince"

"She does deserve a prince but just because you don't have a title it doesn't make you any less worthy...if Anya loves you and you love her then that's all you need" Jak said

Rio nodded "I do love her...she's just so incredible" he gushed

"Anya's never been one to run around telling everyone she's a princess...not since she was about four any way...and I doubt she's even interested in taking the throne in Haven...all she wants is to be happy" Jak said

Rio took a deep breath "Thats another thing...I'll be stuck in Haven she'll be in Spargus"

Jak looked closely at Rio "You really truly love my daughter?" he asked

"More than anything in the world" Rio smiled

Jak looked into his eyes looking for a hint of doubt when he didn't see anything he nodded "I might be able to help you out on that one...the KG often send new recruits to me for desert training...I could recommend you become a wastelander"

"Really...I would love that" Rio beamed

Jak nodded "Just remember I'm doing this for Anya...she's my angel you know Rio and if you break her heart...I will make sure yours never works properly again"

"I would never hurt her " Rio smiled.

Jak smiled "I think you can call me Jak".

* * *

Jak, Taj and Damas strolled along the beach. Taj and Damas ran towards their sisters playing at the edge of the water and joined in as Jak walked up to Keira and sat next to her wrapping a strong-arm around her.

"How was your day?" Keira asked leaning in to him.

Jak smiled "Pretty good...Taj beat his personal best...and I had a nice little chat with Rio"

Keira's eyes widened and she turned to look at Jak "What happened?" she asked

"He came down to the track and asked if he could have a word" Jak shrugged

Keira nudged him "And?"

"He loves her...I could see it in his eyes...he is truly in love with our daughter...and who am I to come between that" Jak smiled

Keira smiled "He sent her a letter and it said I love you...I think it's the first time he's said it to her...but she loves him too"

"I know...it's just going to be hard letting her go...but I have to admire the kid for coming to talk to me" Jak said

Keira nodded "Thats how we know its right"

"Right that's it...we'll just have to have another little girl" Jak said grabbing Keira and pushing her to the ground.

Keira laughed "You've still got Lexa" she giggled

"Yes but not for long...we'll just have to keep replacing them, every time one grows up we'll have to have another" Jak chuckled as he began to kiss Keira only to be disturbed by the distant yell of their children.

"Can you two not do that in public?" Taj shouted

"Or ever!" Yelled Anya as Jak and Keira burst out laughing.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. X X X X**


	16. Chapter 16

**As ever I do not own anything.**

**As I have three stories on the go at the moment it may take a while to update them all. I'll try to update at least one a day and I hope you're not disappointed. As ever I hope you enjoy and thank you to every one who has favourited or reviewed any of my stories. X X X**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Keira sat at a huge table in the old library in Spargus Palace. In front of her were a huge stack of thick books and she frowned as she read through the one in front of her. She looked up as she heard the door open and smiled at the familiar foot steps coming her way.

"Hey pretty girl...what you doing down here?" Came Jak's voice from behind the stack of books.

Keira looked around them and smiled "How did you know I was here?" she asked

Jak chuckled "Sig obviously" Keira nodded as Jak sat down next to her and peered at the book she was looking at "So what you doing?" he asked

"I was wondering about that girl Marissa and I thought how weird it was how she just turned up without any one knowing any thing about her or her family and her making a bee line for Taj...plus Anya's instincts...I just wanted to see if I could find anything out about her" Keira explained

Jak nodded "And...did you find anything?" he asked

Keira frowned and turned to look at Jak "I might have done but first I want you to tell me who Krew was and how you got involved with him and why you've never mentioned him before?"

Jak sighed and looked down "Because it's not something I'm proud of Keira"

Keira lifted his chin and looked into his eyes "Jak we've always been able to tell each other anything...thats one of the best things about our relationship...now if you did something you're not proud of then I'm sure it was for a good reason" she smiled reassuringly

Jak nodded and took a deep breath "It was just after Daxter and Tess had been turned into ottsels...Torn wasn't best pleased with me and kinda just wanted me out-of-the-way for a while so he sent me to spy on this guy called Krew who ran the hip hog heaven bar at the dock"

"You mean the bar that's now The Naughty Ottsel?" Keira asked

Jak nodded "He was wired into the city and we needed the information he was getting...anyway as you know I'm pretty good with a gun so he hired me for a few jobs...thats actually how I first met Sig...I found out he'd built this huge bomb and he was going to send it in to the metal head nest...you know how the city had been having trouble with metal heads" Keira nodded "Well the bomb was supposed to destroy the metal head leader but we found out the nest was too close to the walls of Haven City and when the bomb went off it would not only wipe out the metal head leader but it'd take out the city as well" Jak said shaking his head.

"How did no one know about this?" Keira asked shocked

Jak chuckled "I'm quite amazed it wasn't leaked myself but it wasn't...anyway I found out where Krew had the bomb and I went to confront him...we fought, he lost and I got away just before the bomb exploded and he was splattered in to the sky...basically I left him to die" he said lowering his head again.

Keira stroked his cheek and smiled "You saved us Jak...that bomb would have killed us all...so what happened to the metal head leader?" she asked

"You know that huge metal head trophy Daxter has hung above the bar?" Keira nodded "Well that's him Kor...I went into the nest myself and killed him, the metal heads kinda retreated after that only coming out out of desperation" Jak finished, he looked at Keira and frowned as he saw tears lining her eyes, he quickly pulled her towards him and held her tight against his body "I'm sorry baby...I know I should have told you, please don't let this change anything" he whispered.

Keira pulled away and looked up at him "Don't you see Jak things have change, you're not the man I thought you were" Jak looked down again and again Keira lifted his chin and smiled "Your so much more...you've always been a hero to me, you fixed me when I thought I'd never mend...but what you did was so selfless and great...you put your life on the line to save people who you don't even know...to save a city you don't even like...you saved me before you even knew me...you walked in to that nest not knowing if you'd ever walk out, but you did...your a true hero Jak and what makes you even more amazing is that no one even knows about it...you don't expect gratitude, you just carried on with your life without expecting anything from anyone" Jak smiled at her "And you know what I think I may love you even more now...if thats even possible" she smiled

Jak grinned and cupped Keira's face "I love you so much Keira" he whispered before pressing his lips to hers in a deep passion filled kiss.

Keira sighed and pulled away from Jak, she smiled and turned back to the book "So I take it Daxter claimed Krews bar after he died?" she asked

"He came into the nest with me so they gave it him to keep him quiet" Jak chuckled

Keira giggled "I'm actually really surprised it worked...anyway did you know Krew had a daughter?" Jak's eyes widened and he shook his head "Well he did...she lives in Kras City and is some big mob boss...and she has a daughter"

"Marissa" Jak exclaimed

Keira nodded "I'd hate for a mother to use her own child like that but maybe she's sent Marissa here hoping to get Taj to fall in love with her..."

"And then they would have power in Haven City" Jak said finishing Keira's sentence

She nodded "Even if Taj didn't fall in love with Marissa if he got her pregnant then their child would have a claim to the throne of Haven and they could demand they run the city until said child comes of age"

"All they'd have to do would be to wait for Anya to officially decline the throne and then bam!" Jak stated

Keira nodded again "Yes...because Taj's or Anya's child would be next in line not Damas unless Anya stated she wanted Damas to run the city for her but he will still be too young"

"I can't believe this...how can someone do that?...we have to go see this woman, whats her name?" Jak asked angrily

Keira looked back at the book "Rayn...but Jak we have to be sure...it's just pure guess-work at the minute...her mother might have just sent her to Haven because the schools better, you never know" she shrugged.

"We need to find out more about this..." Jak thought for a minute "Y'know Daxter still has some stuff at the ottsel that was Krews...maybe there's something in there"

Keira nodded "Well let's go find out...thats if you're not busy?" she asked

Jak shook his head "I've sent the trainees into the desert with Jinx for some explosive training"

"Come on then...but lets nip home first" Keira winked getting up and reaching for Jaks hand.

* * *

Anya rummaged around in her locker in the corridor of Haven High. She suddenly felt two arms snake around her waist and pull her back in to his chest. She smiled and whispered "You do know I have a boyfriend who I love very much?"

Rio grinned and whispered into her ear "Yeah well I have a girlfriend that I love very much...but if you don't tell anyone neither will I" he breathed before spinning her round and pressing his lips to hers.

Anya sighed and pulled away "Missed you" she said

"Me too" Rio said resting his forehead to hers "So you love me?" he asked

Anya nodded "I do...and you love me?"

"More than anything...listen Anya I'm sorry about what happened" Rio said.

Anya shrugged and pulled away turning to look back into her locker "It's fine Rio...it was my fault any way...I should have known better"

Rio leaned on the locker next to her and smiled "Yes you should missy" Anya giggled "But I should have known what was going to happen the minute I walked into your room"

"Yeah but my father doing that to you...that's my fault...he was really angry with me and so was mama...they've never been like that with me before" Anya sighed.

Rio nodded "Your parents love you Anya they wouldn't have stayed mad at you for long"

"You sure about that?" Anya said raising an eye brow as she pulled her books out and slammed her locker shut and leaned against it hugging her books to her chest.

Rio nodded and smiled "Yup...I spoke to your dad yesterday and he adores you...your his baby"

Anya's eyes went wide "You spoke to my father?" she asked shocked

"Yeah...I wanted to apologize to him and assure him that I would never hurt you or do something that you weren't ready for...that I love you" He smiled

Anya smiled "Really and what did he say?"

"He just told me if I hurt you he'd hurt me...you know typical father warning stuff...only I believe your father would actually hurt me" Rio laughed

Anya giggled "Thats if I don't hurt you first" she said leaning towards him and pressing her lips to his in a deep passion filled kiss.

* * *

Taj paced back and forth in the old boiler room at the bottom of the school. He smiled when he heard the door slam shut behind someone and foot steps come down the stairs.

"Hey" Taj smiled as Lucie arrived in front of him

Lucie frowned and put her hands on her hips "What do you want Taj?"

"I just wanted to see you that's all...I miss our friendship" he said looking down

Lucie sighed and jumped up on an old desk "Friends don't hurt each other the way you hurt me...you could have told me at any time you only wanted my friendship and I wouldn't have got so caught up in the idea of you"

"I know" Taj said sitting next to her "But I don't think I do only want your friendship...I think I want more than that"

Lucie glared at him "You're unbelievable...I asked you if you loved me and you said no"

"I didn't say no" Taj said defensively

She got up and looked at him "You didn't say anything plus the day before you were caught nearly having sex with Marissa"

"I wouldn't have done it Lucie...we were just fooling around...if you'd been there..." Taj started

Lucie yelled at him "If I'd been there what...it would have been me...well thank you very much Taj, that makes me feel loads better" she turned to stamp back up the stairs.

Taj grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him "Where are you going?...I'm sorry Lucie"

"You need to figure out how you feel and don't talk to me again until you have" Lucie snarled

Taj looked at her deeply "But we're friends?"

"No we're not...I can't be friends with you because it hurts too much...I want to be more than that and I won't be happy unless I am" Lucie snapped and pulled free of him before marching back up the steps.

* * *

"What exactly are you looking for?" Daxter asked as Jak and Keira rummaged though some old boxes in the store room at the back of the Naughty Ottsel.

Jak shrugged "Not exactly sure yet Dax" he said looking up briefly

"Well I can't stand here watching you all day...I've work to do...and I want to give Tess some orange lovin' before Tex finishes school" Daxter smirked wriggling his eye brows.

Jak rolled his eyes at Keira as she giggled "Yeah whatever Daxter"

"Tell Tess I'll see her at school" Keira called as Daxter left the room.

Keira finished looking through the box she had and sighed "It's no good Jak...its all old bills and contracts"

Jak frowned and pulled a piece of paper out a file "Whats this..." he read the paper "It's a bill from a private school in Kras City...it must have been for his daughter"

Keira moved over to him and looked at the paper "That doesn't prove anything...its only a bill...I mean if I was into as much dirt as this guy I wouldn't want my child to go to a normal school...I'd hide her away from everything"

Jak nodded "I guess" he said

"We're just going to have to go to Kras and see this woman...we can just say we wanted to meet because our children are seeing each other" Jak shrugged.

Keira nodded "I'll talk to Sig first...and maybe Ashelin"

Jak raised his eye brows "You want to talk to Ashelin?"

"Why not...she might know something" Keira shrugged.

Jak nodded and chuckled taking her hand and pulling her towards him "Do you remember how we used to sneak around back here when we first met"

Keira smiled and rested her hands on his chest "How could I forget...but if your getting any ideas you can forget them mister"

"So what am I going to do with this thing?" Jak teased rubbing his groin to hers

Keira laughed as she felt the bulge press into her "Well you'll just have to think about something else" she said before kissing him deeply and pulling away.

Jak grabbed her quickly "You do not play fair pretty girl" Jak breathed as he pushed her backward towards the desk and she lowered herself on to it, Jak crawling on top of her.

* * *

Taj wandered up to the bench Anya and Rio sat at eating lunch and chatting happily. He slumped down sulkily and rested his chin on his folded arms in front of him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Whats up with you?" Anya asked.

Taj opened his eyes and looked at his twin sister "Lucie hates me" he stated

Anya rolled her eyes "Lucie doesn't hate you Taj...she's just mad at you"

"You didn't hear her Anya she hates me" he said again

Anya frowned "Well you've only got yourself to blame...you shouldn't have started fooling around with Marissa"

"She started messing with Mason...if she hadn't gone with him we could have been back together by now" Taj snapped

Anya shook her head "No Taj...you should have been more carefull with her heart...where is she anyway?" she asked getting up

Taj shrugged "Dunno she said she didn't want to be friends with me anymore" he sulked

Anya sighed "I better go find her...I'll see you later" she lightly kissed Rio's cheek and left.

Anya found Lucie sat in the bathroom on the window sill. She jumped up next to her and smiled "You okay?"

Lucie leaned into her friend as Anya put her arm around her "Remember when Taj said he didn't want you and Rio getting together because he didn't want to be in the middle if you fell out?" Anya nodded "Well who'd have thought it'd be me and Taj falling out?"

"He's an ass Lucie" Anya said

Lucie nodded "I just miss him...but I can't be around him...it hurts too much" she sniffed

"I know Luce...hey you've still got Mason" Anya smiled

Lucie looked up "We broke up"

"Why?" she asked

Lucie shrugged "Because I'm not like Taj...I couldn't lead him on it's not fair...he's with someone else now"

"Well how about we have a girls night...just you and me" Anya smiled

Lucie giggled "When...your always grounded these days Anya?"

Anya laughed "I'm sure you'll be allowed to stop over...my parents love you"

"But Taj will be there" Lucie said wiping her eyes

Anya shook her head "I'll get mama to pack him off to grandpa's or something"

Lucie smiled and hugged her best friend "Love my best eco freak"

"Your lucky its you that said that" Anya laughed.

* * *

Taj stepped through the double doors of the school entrance and looked around. He saw Marissa smiled at him and start walking over to him. He smiled sightly and pretended to look in his bag for something.

"Hi" Marissa said cheerily as she reached him "You okay?"

Taj looked up and smiled "Yeah fine...you?" he asked as he started to walk towards his locker.

Marissa started following him speeding up to walk by his side "I'm good...so did you get in trouble the other day...you know when you mum caught us on the jet board course?"

Taj arrived at his locker and turned around leaning his back on it "I've been grounded" he stated

"Oh...I'm sorry Taj but I really wish your mother hadn't turned up when she did" she said smiling

Taj frowned "Why?" he asked

"You know why...we could have you know" she whispered giggling slightly

He nodded "That would have been a mistake Marissa"

"Oh...I thought you wanted it" she said sadly looking down

Taj nodded "I did at the time but now I've thought about it I know that it's a good job we didn't...you could have ended up pregnant and I have responsibilities"

Marissa nodded "Okay...so will you be allowed to come to the school disco on friday?" she asked

Taj shrugged "I don't know...I can ask I suppose"

"Good because I wanted to go with you" she smiled

Taj sighed and looked around. He saw Lucie and Anya walk out of the bathroom and he could tell from the puffiness around Lucie's beautiful eyes she'd been crying. He sighed again when her eyes met his and she looked down as Anya shot him a dirty look and dragged Lucie off.

He looked back to Marissa and smiled "I'll ask my parents if I can go...if they say I can I'll go with you"

Marissa grinned "Great" she said before flinging herself at him and planting a quick kiss on his lips"

Taj pulled away and sighed "I should get going...I'll see you" he said before moving past her and walking down the hall way.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy and please review. X X X X**


	17. Chapter 17

**As ever I do not own anything.**

**Why were we given hearts when all they do is break and cause you pain? Heart ache blows!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"So you're telling me Marissa the weak link is the mother...a Keira Haigi?" a voice asked over Marissa's comm unit.

She sighed and sat down on the bed "Keira Mar mother and yes she's the weak link...she's the only one who hasn't got Light and Dark eco in her" Marissa answered.

" I see...and what about the father how do we take him down...we all know his reputation" Marissa's mother asked

Marissa smiled "Well as I told you before Jak and Keira Mar are soul mates they feel each others joy, love...and pain"

"So we just have to her sedated or something and Jak Mar will feel it...he'll be useless in the fight for her and then we've got a bargaining tool" her mother said

Marissa nodded "Commander Mar would do anything to have his wife safe, well and by his side...but mother I've heard stories about him...about what he's done...both in Haven and out in the wasteland...he took out the metal head leader and..."

"That was all before he was joined with a soul mate though...you don't need to worry about anything else my girl...you've done well...you just enjoy yourself at this dance tonight and leave everything to us here in Kras...and if all goes as planned you'll be home before you know it and we'll have a new city to run" her mother said as she smirked.

Marissa sighed "Yes mother, but can you not hurt her any more than you have to"

"I'll try" she said before hanging up.

Marissa closed the unit and got up going towards the wardrobe "I wonder if I can get Taj before all this goes down" she smiled pulling out a white strappy dress and holding it up to her body as she admired herself in the mirror.

* * *

Jak stood arms folded as he leaned on the kitchen counter. Keira sat at the table with Taj on one side of her and Anya on the other "So what do you think?" she asked.

Jak frowned "Their supposed to be grounded" he said gritting his teeth.

"But daddy, it's the last dance of the school term and we both got good grades" Anya moaned

Jak shook his head "You're still grounded...Taj you're very quiet...haven't you anything to say about this?" he asked

"Not really dad...I'm not bothered about going" he shrugged

Keira shrugged and looked at Jak "Jak they'll be at school, supervised and then they can stay with my father in the forest...I'll even ask Errol or Jinx to escort them there...their not going to be getting up to anything"

Jak sighed in defeat "Fine...you can go"

Anya squealed and jumped up leaping at her father "Thank you daddy"

"Your welcome but I'm warning you any funny business and I'm going to make you start going to school at the palace with a tutor" he said

Keira smiled "Right you two off to school and don't be late home or we might change our minds"

Taj and Anya both got up and left the house. Anya nudged Taj on the way out "What's up with you?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just..." he looked around as they entered the fort garage "...something just feels off around here...like somethings going on...I can't put my finger on it but something isn't right" he said shaking his head.

Anya snorted "You're being paranoid Taj, come on I want to tell Lucie and Rio"

Taj sighed and followed his sister out to the awaiting air train.

* * *

Later that day Keira worked in the fort garage. She had her head inside the engine of Jak's Dune Hooper when the intercom in the garage began to crackle. She got up and walked towards it wiping her hands on a rag before pressing the talk button "Yeah?" she said

"Keira, it's Kleiver, I've got an out of towner here with a puncture...shall I send him to you?" he asked

Keira huffed "Haven't you got a spare Kleiver?" she asked

"Not one that fits" he said

Keira sighed again "Okay send him through...5 minutes" she said before going to the tyre rack and waiting for the car to come in.

She frowned as the doors began to hiss open and some sort of sports car came limping in. Her eyes went wide at the mods and paint work glistening in the sun and the driver jumped out "Don't see many of these out here...where are you from?" she asked looking up at the tall dark man that jumped out the car.

"Kras...I'm a racer" he said simply

Keira nodded "I'd love to do that" she said going over to check the tyre "So what you doing out here in the desert?" she asked

"We're hoping Spargus will be one of the circuits next year and I've never raced in the desert before it's quite different to road racing" he said in his forgien accent "I'm Razer by the way" he smiled sticking out a gloved hand.

Keira stood up and shook it "Keira Mar...I guess I'll be seeing you again if you race here next year...my son will love watching the racing" she said walking over and selecting the tyre she'd need.

Razer walked up behind her "I think you'll be seeing me before that little lady" he smirked before grabbing her roughly from behind and pulling her back towards him. She was about the scream when his hand covered her mouth and nose, she breathed in the fumes on the hanky in his hand and then everything went black.

* * *

Jak walked through the streets of Spargus City with his youngest daughter Lexa. She skipped happily next to him swinging his hand around as she held his. She looked up at him and smiled "Daddy can I be a mechanic like mama?" she asked

Jak looked down at her "I thought you wanted to be a monk?" he asked

She shook her head "Nah...that's too boring Seem never wants to play"

"Well princess if you are anything like your mother I'm sure you'll make a great mechanic" he laughed

Lexa smiled "I don't like Kleiver though"

"I don't think anyone likes Kleiver baby girl" Jak said laughing as he came closer to the garage.

Jak stopped suddenly and looked around. He felt faint and had an awful taste in his mouth. He watched the passersby as his eyes became bleary. Jak shook his head and looked down at Lexa who stood looking up at him worriedly "Are you okay daddy?" she asked

Jak smiled and spotted Tess coming towards them "I'm fine..." he hurried over to Tess and whispered something to her. Tess nodded and Jak returned to Lexa and bent down in front of her "Now princess I know we said we were coming to see Mama but Aunt Tess has just told me that Kato wants to play with you at the palace...would you like to go play with Uncle Sig's croca-dog?" he asked

Lexa nodded excitedly "Yes please daddy...but I can come and see mama afterwards?" she asked

"Of course" Jak said pulling her to him and hugging her "Now you be good" he said standing up and passing her hand to Tess "Tell Sig urgent" he said

Tess nodded "Let me know and don't worry about Damas" she said leading Lexa away from the garage.

Jak watched as his daughter left turning briefly to wave happily at him as she went and then he turned towards the garage and stepped towards the doors. He took a deep breath as the doors hissed open and he stepped in.

The place was empty. He could smell the gas that had been used to knock Keira out and he scanned the room. Some of her tools lay beside his Dune Hopper while her wrench rested on top of one of the tyres in the rack. Everything looked to be in place and there was no sign of a struggle. Suddenly both sets of doors hissed open and through the inside one came Sig while Kleivers car came in through the out side door.

Sig rushed over to Jak as Kleiver climbed out his car "Well...what's happened?" Sig asked

Jak shook his head "I'm not sure yet..." he pulled his comm unit out and pressed Keira's number.

Kleiver arrived next to them as it started to ring from its place on Keira's work bench. Jak slammed it shut and growled rubbing his eyes "Have you been in the desert all day Kleiver?" he asked

Kleiver nodded "Most of it...I sent a passerby in with a flat for Keira to fix but other than that I haven't seen or spoken to anyone"

"What did he look like?" Sig asked

Kleiver shrugged "I don't know...tall, dark hair, long red jacket...had one of them fancy race cars from Kras...said he was checking out the desert before Spargus gets put on the racing circuit next year...what the hell is going on?"

Jak shook his head "I need an army Sig and I need to get to Haven and then Kras"

Sig nodded "Right away...what about us?"

Jak began coughing and fell to his knees "I need water and all the green eco you can find...I'm going to feel everything Keira does which I'm guessing is the plan" he ran towards the door "I'll let know when I know something" he yelled going through to the desert changing in to Light Jak and flying off.

* * *

Keira opened her eyes slowly. They burned and her throat hurt. She coughed and tried to sit up but her hands and feet were strapped to some sort of bed. She pulled her ankles and wrists up trying to free them but she couldn't. She couldn't see anything, the room was dark and she could smell the damp.

"What the hell happened?" she said out loud "Jak!" she yelled as the pounding in her head began.

She flopped her head back down on the bed and closed her eyes as the door opened and she heard a pair of foot steps. A dim light came on and she opened her eyes again.

Keira frowned at the face of the man she knew as Razor and a woman looked down at her "What do you want?" she snarled at them

"It's very simple what we want" the woman said calmly "I want what your husband took from me"

Keira looked at the woman and shook her head "What did Jak take from you?" she asked

The woman laughed and then slapped Keira hard across the face "Don't play dumb with me girly...you know what your husband did...what he did to my father"

Keira gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the woman. If she hadn't been tied down this bitch would have a wrench shaped hole in her head now "You mean Krew...Jak was only defending the city...he would have killed us all...including himself " Keira spat "You must be Rayn"

The woman smiled "So you know me...well I want what is mine and I will do all I can to get it"

"What do you want...the ottsel...the throne?...because Jak hasn't got any power in Haven...he turned down the throne" Keira said

Rayn shook her head "You think I don't know...you think I don't know who he is and who will run the city when he comes of age...I know all about Prince Taj"

Keira's eyes went wide and burned with anger "If you've hurt my son I swear I will kill you" she said through gritted teeth as she struggled at the chains holding her in place.

Rayn laughed again "Don't be daft we need your son...we wouldn't hurt him" she turned to leave nodding at Razor as she left.

Razor stepped forward and looked down at Keira "It's a shame...I would have liked having you for my mechanic" he sneared

"I could still be your mechanic...I can build you the best racer...you can be champ" Keira hurried as he fiddled with a small box in his hand

Razor shook his head "You don't get it...Rayn runs this city, she's the boss of the top crime family...and her father wanted to be the same in Haven so she's making sure she is"

"But why are you helping her...what about my children...my babies how can you make them orphans?...Lexa, she's only five" she said as tears began to line her eyes and she eyed the needle being filled with some sort of liquid "How would you like it if someone made your child an orphan?"

Razor looked up for a minute "But you see once we've finished bargaining Marissa won't ever have to worry about that...because we'll be protected by the famous Mar family" he snorted. He held the needle up with his right hand while a finger on his left hand ran down Keira's face "Your such a pretty thing...damn gorgeous...Jak's a lucky man or was" he smirked before sinking the needle in to Keira's arm.

* * *

Taj looked at his comm unit as it buzzed in front of him. He frowned and opened it "Hey dad, whats up?" he asked

"Are you with Anya?" Jak asked hurriedly

Taj looked across at Anya and frowned "Yeah...dad whats going on?"

"You and Anya get out of school right now...Jinx is waiting to pick you up and bring that girl friend of yours" Jak demanded

Taj looked around "Lucie?" he asked

"Marissa...and get moving" Jak snapped before slamming the unit shut.

Taj looked at the unit for a minute before jumping up "Come on Anya we got to go"

"What's going on?" Anya asked getting up and looking at Taj confused

Taj shook his head "I'm not sure bu..." he began before noticing Marissa. He marched across to her and grabbed her arm pulling her along with him "Come on Anya!" he yelled as he ran up the steps dragging Marissa with him.

Anya ran after them "Taj what did daddy say to you and why does he want Marissa?" she panted

Taj looked at Marissa "I swear if you've done something to my family I will kill you myself" he growled

Marissa looked shocked at him. This wasn't supposed to happen so quickly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and please please please let me know what you think of this chapter. X X X X**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Jak paced up and down the throne room of Haven Palace stopping every now and again to soak up more green eco and the occasional shot of light. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his eyes again and Torn looked up from the map he was currently studying "You're feeling it aren't you?" he asked

"What?" Jak snapped glaring at Torn

Torn moved over to him "When you got shot, Keira felt it...you're feeling whatever she's going through...is she in pain?" he asked

Jak shook his head "I just feel tired...they may have sedated her which is why I feel like dropping down right here"

"And you really think this has something to do with Krew?" Torn asked

Jak nodded "His granddaughter turns up from Kras, makes a bee line for my son and then a few weeks later some racer from Kras turns up in the garage and suddenly my wife is missing...of course it's something to do with his family...you know how bent he was...and his daughter is the leader of the biggest crime organisation in Kras...my guess is they want Haven and the easiest way to get it is through me"

"So why Keira?" Torn asked

Jak shook his head "Keira is the only one of us who hasn't got dark or light eco in her, she would be the easiest to keep captured plus they know whatever they do to her I'm going to feel so the weaker she becomes the weaker I become and the better the bargaining tool" he took a deep breath "They just didn't bargain on one thing"

"What's that?" Torn asked as the doors swung open and Taj and Anya ran in followed by a handcuffed Marissa being flanked by Erol and Jinx, guns pointing at her.

"Her...I don't think they thought I'd figure it out so quickly" Jak smirked as his children ran up to him.

Anya stood in front of her father tears lining her eyes "Daddy whats going on, where's mama and Damas and Lexa?" she asked

"Damas and Lexa are at Spargus Palace being guarded by wastelanders..." Jak began

Taj looked up at his fathers tired, sad and dark eyes "And mama?" he asked

"Your mother has been taken" Jak finished sadly as Anya burst in to tears and Jak pulled her into an embrace

Taj narrowed his eyes, they turned black and dark "Who has?...I'll kill them..." he growled

"Son calm down we have to be smart about this...they may think they have a bargaining tool in your mother but we also have one...now take Anya...I need a word with your friend over there" Jak said calmly handing a sobbing Anya to Taj.

Taj watched as Jak marched over to Marissa. The dark eco began to crackle over his skin as he came to a halt in front of her. He smirked and looked down at her "Now Marissa...I'm going to ask you one simple question...where is my wife?" he hissed

Marissa's eyes widened as she watched Jak's skin begin to change from tan to grey and back again, as his eyes changed from blue to black and his hands curled up into fists. She shook her head and sniffed "I don't know...honestly I really don't"

"So you're going to play this the hard way?" Jak smirked "Well dark hasn't been out to play for a really long time"

Marissa shook her head wildly before suddenly dropping to her knees "Please I really don't know where she is...all I had to do was give them the information and they did the rest...please I really don't know where she is...it wasn't supposed to happen this quickly..." she sniffed.

Taj and Anya stood watching and without warning and before Taj could grab her Anya flew from his arms and past Jak diving on Marissa and pining her to the ground "You bitch...I knew it...I knew you were no good!" she screamed before slapping her hard across the face.

Taj ran up next to his father "No Anya...not dark!" yelled Taj

"I don't need dark for this Taj" Anya hissed as she punched Marissa hard in the nose and blood splattered in all directions while Marissa wailed in pain and tried to cover her face with her hand cuffed hands "You tell us where my mother is right now or so help me god I will beat it out of you" she growled grabbing Marissa's bloody face and turning it to look at her.

"Dad...stop her...we need Marissa if we're going to find Mama" Taj pleaded.

Jak nodded and stepped forward grabbing Anya and pulling her off Marissa as she squirmed and kicked "That's enough Anya" he said calmly

"But she knows where she is" she screamed

Jak nodded "And she will help us get her back" he said nodding to Erol and Jinx who stepped forward and lifted Marissa to her feet just as Ashelin marched in.

She looked at Marissa and smirked a little "Good job Anya" she said approvingly "We could use you in the KG"

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

Ashelin pointed to her knuckles "They'll need toughening up...cuts and bruises on knuckles are a sure sign" she smirked "Now I've been in contact with an associate in Kras and he informs me they have a hanger at the sea port" she said unrolling a map on the table.

"Can we trust this associate?" Jak asked

Ashelin shrugged "He's never done me wrong before and we don't really have a choice do we?"

Jak shook his head as his comm unit began to buzz, he looked at it and frowned before docking it in the centre of the table so they could all see her "Where is she?" Jak hissed as the face popped up.

Rayn laughed "You really think I'm just going to hand her over" she shook her head "I thought better of the great warrior Jak"

"Did you now...well you should have thought of something else as well...like a very pissed off dark demon who wants his wife back!" Jak yelled

Rayn laughed again "I see you have the twins with you how very nice...getting the family involved"

"Well you did it...that's something else you didn't count on" Jak hissed

Rayn frowned "What family...I haven't got any family involved?"

"Oh well it looks like Marissa has just had the crap beaten out of her for no reason then" Jak smirked as Jinx pushed Marissa in front of the unit.

Marissa sniffed and wiped her nose "Mother...their going to kill me" she sobbed "Just give her back"

"You stupid girl Marissa...I should have known better than to trust you with something so important...you're just like your father...useless and incompetent" Rayn snapped "You've ruined things"

Jak shoved Marissa out-of-the-way "Now we all know what we've got to play with...why don't we start playing?" he smirked

"You took my father and his business from me...I want his business back...you do that you'll get your wife back safe and sound" Rayn stated

Jak shook his head "Your father wasn't good man, he would have killed us all, you included...I don't control the crime scene in Haven, I can't get that for you"

"Well you'll just have to think of a way to get it...I'll be in touch" Rayn hissed before disappearing off the screen.

Ashelin stood up "Now what?...she doesn't seem to give a crap about her daughter"

"It would seem that way...but she could be acting" Jak said leaning his arms on the desk as another wave of fatigue washed over him.

Marissa looked up "She isn't...she doesn't care about me...she never has...it's always been me and papa" she sniffed

"That's it!" Jak announced. He turned to Marissa and grinned.

* * *

Lucie rushed up to Rio in the school court-yard "Whats happened?" she panted

"I've no idea...Taj got a call from his dad and the next thing I know he's dragging Marissa out with Anya behind him" Rio shrugged annoyed

Lucie's eyes widened "Do you think we should go?" she asked

"I don't know what to do...I'm worried Lucie, really worried" he sighed

Lucie nodded "Come on...there has to be something we can do" she said smiling briefly and marching away.

* * *

"She's messed up!" yelled Rayn slamming through the door and in to the room that held Keira.

Razor looked up from the magazine he was reading while sat next to Keira's bed and frowned "Who messed up what?" he asked

"Your precious daughter that's who...I knew not to send her, I knew she wouldn't be able to do it...she can't do anything right" she fumed

Razor stood up and glared at Rayn "Hey...don't blame Marissa...you're the one who sent a teenage girl to do this job...you should have known"

"As always you stick up for her...you know they've got her...she's handcuffed and beaten...blood all over her face...she won't even have her looks to fall back on now" she snorted.

Razor paced back and forth "I don't believe this...he'll kill her...he'll kill my baby girl...what are we going to do?"

"Well Jak Mar won't be any good to anyone if he can't fight will he...I want her to be in as much pain as possible without killing her" she snapped before leaving the room "I was going to play nice but not now...I always get what I want"

Razor looked at the form of a unconcious Keira and shook his head "If only they'd given in" he sighed as his comm unit began to buzz.

* * *

Jak felt a sharp pain in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut as his body absorbed it. Anya looked at him as she sat on the steps leading up to the throne "You okay daddy?" she asked.

Jak opened his eyes and looked at Anya "I'm fine angel"

"It's Mama isn't it...their hurting her?" she asked sadly

He shook his head "It's just the pain of not having her near me" he said smiling weakly before going over to Torn and Ashelin.

Anya looked at Taj "I don't think daddy will be able to keep this up for much longer...look at him, he's struggling to keep his eyes open" she sighed shaking her head "We have to get Marissa to help us"

"Dad said something about her father being the key...maybe if she called him...if he saw the state of her" Taj stood up "Where did they say they'd taken her?"

Anya looked up at him "The cells under the palace...but Taj isn't it risky...she could be playing us?"

"There's only one way to find out...and if she is she'll meet dark Taj" he hissed

Anya got and nodded "Okay...I'll cover for you...just be carefull"

Taj nodded and hugged his sister before sneaking out the throne room door and heading for the cells.

* * *

Marissa sat in a cold, damp, dark cell. From the look of them they hadn't been used for a while and the smell made her feel sick. She was still handcuffed and her nose throbbed with pain along with her head. She reached up a handcuffed hand and touched it gingerly wincing with pain as her finger came into contact with it. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes just as her cell door opened.

She opened her eyes and looked at the figure coming towards her, breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed Taj's deep blue eyes looking at her "I'm sorry" she whispered

"I don't need to hear your apologizes Marissa, I just want to know why?" he spat

Marissa frowned "Why what?"

"Why would you do that to someone...why would you want two people to die?" he asked

She shook her head "It wasn't supposed to happen like this...your parents were never supposed to be involved"

"Well what was supposed to happen?" Taj asked folding his arms across his chest

Marissa looked at the ground "You were supposed to fall in love with me and we were supposed to run Haven City together..." she started

Taj laughed "Really, simple as that...you can't force love Marissa"

"I know and as soon as I saw the way you looked at Lucie I knew I was fighting a losing battle so I came up with another plan" Taj raised an eyebrow "I knew you didn't love me but I also knew that you wanted me...so I thought if I could get you to..."

"You thought if I had sex with you you'd get pregnant and then I'd have no choice...the jet board course...you planned it" Taj snapped

Marissa nodded "It was the easiest way...your child would be heir to the throne and I could demand on behave of my child to take the throne and run the city until it came to age"

"God and I actually thought you liked me...you're just like the others" Taj said shaking his head

Marissa shook her head "No Taj...at first it was all just a plan but after a while...I really did start to fall for you and I was actually happy about trying to conceive your child...I do love you"

"No you don't...if you love someone you don't want to see them in pain...and losing my parents would be like ripping my heart out while I'm still alive to see it" snorted Taj before tossing a comm unit to Marissa.

She looked down at the small unit at her feet before looking back up confused "What's this for?" she asked

"Call your father...tell him we have you held captive and that you need his help..." Taj said

Marissa shook her head "He won't help...my mother is very powerful...if he helps you she'll kill him..."

"And what about you?" he asked

She shrugged "I'm probably already dead to her"

Taj couldn't help feel a little sympathy. He looked at her as she wiped a tear away and thought for a minute "Okay if he won't help you because of your mother...tell him that the future king of Spargus City promises to ensure he is kept safe...either behind the walls of Spargus or ensuring you and your father safe passage to anywhere you want"

"You would do that?...but what about you father?" Marissa said

Taj smiled "My father has always taught me that being a good warrior isn't all about winning the game but about how you play it...that brawn is nothing without a brain to go with it"

"And he'll help us...if we help get your mother back he'll protect us?" she asked

Taj shrugged "He would do anything for my mother, he would even give your mother what she wants if he could...but he can't..." he shook his head "It's simple either you and your father help us or a very pissed off dark demon is just going to rip that city to pieces until he finds her...maybe more than one dark demon...and they are all getting more and more pissed off by the second"

Marissa saw a flash of dark and sparks of dark eco crackle around Taj. She nodded and picked up the communicator "I'll try Taj but my father...he..."

"Just try Marissa" Taj said.

Marissa nodded and dialed the number.

* * *

Razor pulled his comm unit out his pocket as it buzzed and frowned "Yes?!" he demanded

"Papa...its me...please help me" Marissa sniffed

Razor looked at his daughters beaten and bloody face and his face crumbled "Marissa honey...what happened...who did that to you?" he snarled

"It doesn't matter I deserved it...papa I need your help...I need you to help get out of there..." Marissa started

Razor shook his head "I can't honey...you know your mother...she'll kill me"

"They have me papa...they'll kill me if we don't help" she begged

He looked at her face and sighed "And she'll kill me if we do"

"Papa they said if we help they'll help us get away from Kras, from mother...they'll protect us" Marissa sniffed

Razor shook his head "I can't sweetheart...I'm sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry" he sniffed and closed the unit, turning it off and throwing it on the floor "I'm so sorry" he repeated just as Keira began to stir.

* * *

"Papa...papa..." Marissa yelled into the unit "He won't help me...he's just going to leave me here to die" she sobbed dropping the comm unit

Taj stepped forward and picked up the communicator "There is another way...you could just tell us where my mother is"

"That's just it though Taj...I don't know...I can't help you...and he won't help me" she sniffed "I envy you Taj...your parents would do anything for you and your sisters and brother...you have so many people who love you"

Taj smiled slightly "My father has a saying 'If one of us fall the rest of us will limp' and you know what, we do"

"I wish I had that" Marissa said

Taj turned to leave "I'm sorry Marissa but by the end of this...if your father won't help us then I'm afraid this my be the safest place you could be" he said leaving the cell and slamming the door shut.

Marissa stared out into the darkness for a minute before her head crashed down on to her knees and she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Razor looked down at Keira as she woke up. He reached for a mug of water and lifted her head slightly so she could drink from it. She drank big gulps before Razor pulled it away and rested her head back down. She blinked and looked at him "What's going on?" she asked groggily

"What would I get in return for helping you?" Razor asked

Keira frowned "What do you mean?" she enquired

"If I returned you to your family...what reward would I get?" he enquired

Keira shrugged "I don't know...maybe Jak wouldn't rip your head off"

"You see Rayn is very powerfull and she would have me killed if I helped you...but..." he looked down

Keira smiled slightly "They have Marissa don't they"

"Would he protect us...get us somewhere safe, away from Rayn?" Razor whispered

Keira nodded "If you help me Jak will help you and your daughter in any way he can...either that or let a dark demon out to play who will rip this city apart and every one in his way until he finds me"

"Rayn is very powerful...she has a lot of people willing to die for her" Razor said

Keira smiled "Yes but Jak has dark eco running through him which is at best unstable and light eco which will heal any wounds that he may get"

"But she has you" Razor smirked

She nodded "Yes I know why she has me...she's trying to make Jak as weak as possible...but even a weakened Jak is still a force to be reckoned with and there's still two others"

"Your children?" Razor asked

Keira nodded "I would never want my children in any danger and I hope it doesn't come to it but they have the same in them as Jak"

"Only they can't be fully trained yet, they must be weaker?" he enquired

She smirked "Jak didn't get his abilities until he was a teenager but the twins have had it in them their whole lives, they've been trained how to use it since they turned five"

Razor nodded "What about Marissa?...she's already been beaten"

"I'm sure that was just a knee jerk reaction to the news" Keira smiled knowing her daughter was responsible

Razor nodded "I need to think" he said marching towards the door "Stay quiet or they'll give you more sedative" he said before leaving the room.

* * *

Taj walked back in to the throne room and walked straight into his father stood frowning at him "Well?" he asked

"Well what?" Taj said looking up at him

Jak rolled his eyes "I know you went to talk to Marissa...I heard most of the comversation...did she call her father?" he asked

Taj nodded "He wouldn't help her" he said looking down sadly "And I should never have made them promises without discussing it with you"

"You used your brain...I'm proud of you...and it was a good idea" he smiled "What did her father say?"

Taj shrugged "He said her mother would kill him...how can a father do that...put his own life above that of his childs...and his only child at that" he said angrily "I felt a bit sorry for her"

Jak nodded "I think it may come down to me and the demon, son" he sighed

"What about my demon?" Taj said

Anya rushed up to them "And mine...three must be better than one"

"No way...I will not put my children in danger" Jak said shaking his head and walking away

Taj and Anya looked at each other before rushing after him "But dad...we've been trained...in the arena and the gun course"

"Yeah daddy...and we have the same healing powers as you...plus they know how to stop you...if we go there's less chance of mama getting hurt" Anya rushed

Jak spun around "What do you mean...you think I'd let them hurt your mother?"

"God no dad...but if you're stood there all dark and dangerous and ready to throw a dark bomb somewhere then they know all they have to do is hurt mama and you'd go down...at least for a little bit...if it's us they know that hurting mama won't affect us...only make us angrier so they might not bother to do it" Taj explained

Jak thought for a minute "That's a good point...you two could be a decoy" he looked at his two eldest children and all of a sudden saw two little screaming babies. He shook his head and turned away "No no no...it's far too dangerous...and I will not have blood on my children's hands before they even turn sixteen"

"I've killed marauders dad" Taj snapped

Jak turned around "That's different"

"How is it different?" Taj yelled "You send me in to an arena full of men trying to kill me yet you won't let me hurt the people hurting my mother..." his eyes turned black and his skin began to grey "You can't do it on your own dad and you know it which is why you haven't already got her back" he panted "You go running in there all dark demon all they'll do is put a bullet or a knife through mama's heart and then you'll both be gone and then what...then what do we do, who explains to Damas and Lexa...who dad?" he shouted

Jak stared at his son, stood angrily shouting at him, dark eco crackling over his skin as he tried to control the demon inside him. Taj blinked and let his eyes turn blue again but still holding his fathers glare, while Anya and the rest of the congregated KG stood staring at them slack-jawed even Ashelin and Torn.

Taj stepped closer to his father "We have to get her back dad...before they hurt her...we just have to...and we can help" he said quieter than before.

Jak nodded slowly "Yes we do son" he said before smirking and marching past him "Come on we've got some planning to do"

Taj nodded and took a minute to calm down, turning fully back to his normal self before following him with Anya at his side "I can't believe you just shouted at him" she whispered

"It did the trick didn't it" he whispered back.

* * *

**Okay I think I'll end that chapter there. As ever I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story thats means DarkSage, xJKxDTRx, Reko-Luna, Redterra, evilanimegenious,Kavell Anderson, DarkEcoFreak and DarkEcoFreak3. You lot are what keeps me writing thanks for the love. X X X X**


	19. Chapter 19

**Once again I do not any Jak and Daxter characters. I do however own Taj, Anya, Rio, Lucie and Marissa.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Jak rubbed his eyes again as they began to feel heavier by the second. He studied a map of Kras City and pointed to a position on it "So how do we get in?" he asked.

"From what we can gather and the scouts we've sent out the place is heavily guarded...a small army can only be used to describe the amount of armed men outside that building" Torn said

Jak nodded "And the inside?" he enquired

"No idea" Torn shrugged "The best we can hope for is a bit of inside information"

Taj stepped towards the map and frowned "What if you use your invisibility power dad...we could distract the outside guards while you snuck past them?" he asked

Jak looked at Torn "That could work...but it uses a lot of Dark Eco and if I run out and there's nowhere to fill up..."

"No dark eco vents within radius" Torn confirmed

Jak smashed his hand on the desk "Damn...okay what about if these two go in... their bodies produce it like blood they don't need a vent, only occasionally if they need it in a hurry or something"

"What if Keira's severely beaten, unable to walk?" Torn whispered

Jak nodded "They'd be able to carry her but I wouldn't want them seeing her like that and neither would she...okay.." he thought again for a minute before the throne room doors crashed open and four blurs rushed in.

Lucie and Rio ran up to Taj and Anya while Daxter and Samos rushed over to Jak.

"I'm sorry boss they just slipped past...and the green one hit's really hard with that stick" Erol said panting and rubbing his head

Jak chuckled slightly "It's fine" he turned to explain the situation to Samos and Daxter as Rio and Lucie stood in front of Taj and Anya.

"What's going on?" Lucie asked

Taj looked down "Marissa's mother wants control of the crime scene in Haven City and she has kidnapped our mother in order to use her as a bargaining tool"

"Oh my god" Gasped Lucie

Anya nodded "We know where they are, we just have to figure out a way to get in"

"Why don't they just give her what she wants...it's not like it will affect us all that much" Rio asked

Taj glared at him "It will when one of us comes to rule this city...and besides my father hasn't got that power, he can't get that for them"

Rio nodded and looked over at the map. He frowned and stepped forward "So is it guarded inside and out?" he asked

"We don't know about the inside...we can't get in or see through walls" Torn snapped

Rio nodded "Well what about if someone invisible got in...scoped the place out and then just left...that way you'd know what you were up against and also you'd have a slight idea of where you were going once you got inside"

Jak's eyes widened and he looked up at Torn "Would that work?!...course it would work...well done Rio" he grinned slapping his back and turning towards his children "So who wants the job?"

"I do" they both said stepping forward

Jak laughed "Only one...I think Anya will be quieter and quicker and Taj is more likely to be distracted and blow his cover"

"But what about me?" Taj snapped, Lucie grabbed his hand and he squeezed it.

Jak nodded "You will wait...what have I aways taught you?"

"To be patient...a good warrior knows when to face his opponent head on and when to wait for the right time to strike...but dad I feel so useless" Taj moaned.

Jak smiled and rested a hand on his son's shoulder "Son, you will be needed soon enough".

* * *

Razor walked back into the room Keira was being held captive and looked up at the skylight above head. He reached for a long stick and gave it a good shove, it opened slightly and he put the stick back down.

"What are you doing?" Keira asked

Razor grinned "I am saving you...I am going to call your husband tell him how he can get you and then I am leaving for Spargus City...and I expect refuge and my daughter there"

"But what if someone else comes in before Jak gets here?" Keira asked

Razor shrugged "I'm putting my life on the line for you as it is...if someone else comes in with orders from Rayn, then there's nothing I can do"

"Aren't you putting your life on the line for your daughter...just as any father should?" Keira frowned

Razor frowned "Just remember what I said and I would keep your eyes closed until you hear your husband's voice" he snapped before leaving the room.

Keira looked up at the sky light, closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

* * *

"Right...we all know what we're doing?" Jak asked as he stood in the fort garage of Spargus City surrounded by wastelanders and KG and his son and daughter. They all nodded and Jak nodded back "Okay...I'm going to see my two youngest children and these two need armour, guns and ammo" he said nodding in the direction of his children. He couldn't look at them, he knew he was putting them in a dangerous position and he hated himself for it.

"What about us?" Asked Lucie suddenly

Taj grabbed her hand "I don't think you can help with this part Luce" he said sadly

"But what about...I mean...we could look after Damas and Lexa, keep them distracted" she offered

Jak nodded "That's a good idea...come with me"

"Can I just have a minute with Anya please?" Rio asked

Jak nodded and waited impatiently.

Rio crossed the space to Anya as she was handed a piece of armour. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him "I don't want you to go" he breathed

"It'll be fine, my father will not let anything happen to me and I have a beacon" Anya whispered

Rio nodded "I know but still don't want you to go" he cupped her face "I love you Anya Mar" he whispered

"I love you" she smiled before pressing her lips to his.

Jak coughed and Rio looked up, giving Anya another kiss before letting her go and following Jak and Lucie out.

* * *

Jak walked in to the throne room of Spargus Palace and was instantly greeted by his two youngest children running towards him. He crouched down and held his arms out to them "How are my little prince and princess?" he asked

"Daddy where's mama?" Lexa asked

Jak smiled "She's a little busy at the minute baby girl...you can see her soon"

"Why is Rio and Lucie here?" Damas asked

Jak looked around at Lucie talking to Tess while Rio laughed at something Tex said "Their going to play with you...something very important has come up and I have to take Taj and Anya to sort it out...now will you be good for Lucie and Rio?" he asked

Lexa nodded "I like playing with Lucie" she beamed before kissing her father's cheek and running off.

Jak looked at Damas "Son, what's the matter?"

"Is mama okay?" he asked

Jak nodded "Of course...mama will be here to see you very shortly" Jak smiled before hugging his son "Now you go play"

Damas nodded and ran off just as Jak's comm unit started to buzz.

* * *

Jak rushed into the fort garage "Well?!" he asked

Kliever stood a side to show Razor stood leaning on his racer, smoking "He's come looking for refuge"

Jak walked briskly over to him "So you want refuge...where is my wife?"

"I couldn't just bring her out with me..." he snorted "There's a skylight in the roof of the room Keira is being kept...I have opened it slightly you should be able to get in from that...if you can get up there.." he explained "You will have to keep the guards distracted on the outside and then there's Rayn, as soon as she knows somethings going on she'll go for Keira"

Jak nodded "Will she go for her if she doesn't see me there?" he asked

Razor shrugged "It's hard to tell...now where is my daughter?" he demanded

"You don't see your daughter until I have my wife..." he chuckled "Should have told us all that over the comm unit...now we have you and your daughter...not much of a warrior are you" Jak nodded and Kleiver grabbed Razor and dragged him out the garage.

Jak turned back to the rest of the army and his children "Right new plan".

* * *

Jak stood in the shadows of a huge building in Kras City, he turned to his children "Right...so I fly up and go through the skylight"

"As soon as we see you land on the roof we attack to front of the building" Anya said

Jak nodded "I'll only have minutes to get your mother out before someone comes in to that room...you think you can handle this because I can always call it off and go in myself?" he asked

"Dad...you're barely holding it together as it is...you can't do this alone...we can handle this" Taj said firmly

Jak nodded and quickly pulled his children in to a hug "Remember to stay in dark form until all enemy is down...if you get injured in dark form it won't be as severe" he felt them nod "And remember that I love you and if there was any other way..." he trailed off

"We know daddy" Anya said "We love you too"

Taj stepped out of his father embrace and frowned at him "Now go get our mother back before we have to kick your ass too" he ordered

Jak chuckled and saluted him before changing into light form and ascending into the air.

* * *

Taj and Anya watched as their father landed on the roof of the building and crouched down out of sight. They turned towards the front of the building, scanning the area and seeing various members of the KG and wastelanders scattered around. Taj grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it "You ready for this little sis?" he asked

"Ready as I'll ever be big brother...Love you" Anya said taking a deep breath

Taj squeezed her hand again "Love you...now lets go get our mother back"

Anya turned to look at Taj a dark smile arriving on her face as her eyes turned black "This is going to be fun" she growled as Taj nodded and grinned back before they charged towards the front of the building.

* * *

Jak opened the skylight and looked in, his eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness but he could soon see Keira's small frame strapped to a bed.

He frowned and floated down to her.

Keira's eyes shot open at the brightness suddenly in the room and she gasped "Jak...you've..."

"Ssshhhh...I haven't got long" he rushed, pulling at the chains around her wrists "Did they hurt you?" he asked frowning as the chains refused to move

Keira shook her head "No but Jak..." she looked towards the door as the key was shoved into the first lock.

"Shit...cover your eyes baby" Jak growled as a flash of dark eco shot out of him and towards the chains smashing them open and then he did the same with the chains around her feet just as the door swung open.

Jak quickly returned to light form and scooped Keira up into his arms before ascending quickly back up to the sky light.

* * *

Taj and Anya stood in front of the building surrounded by dead bodies and blood. Taj panted and looked towards Anya "You okay?" he shouted

"I think we got them all" she yelled back turning to face Taj

He turned to Kleiver "Kleiver, all good from your end?"

"Yeah, a few flesh wounds but nothing a bit of green eco can't fix...you short poppies did good...no sign of life" Kleiver called back.

Taj breathed a sight of relief and started to change back to his normal self. Anya started to do the same but just as Taj had slipped his breast-plate off she saw it. A flash of metal "Taj...nooooo!" she screamed

Taj turned "Wh..." his eyes locked with hers, but before he could finish the bullet flew towards him and hit him in the chest just above his heart.

He dropped the breast-plate and fell to his knees clutching his chest as another gun shot rang out and Kleiver stood over the man's dead body.

Anya arrived next to Taj just as he crumbled to the ground and his head landed on Anya's lap "Please god no...please Taj" she wailed stroking his hair with one hand while the other began to channel light eco and she pressed it to the wound in his chest "Taj, please don't leave me...you can't leave me" she cried, tears flowing down her face and mixing with the blood oozing out of his chest. She rocked him as the wastelanders and KG gathered around them. She looked up and straight into the eyes of Sig "What do I do uncle Sig?" she sobbed

Sig shook his head and looked on helplessly as Anya continued to press the light eco into his body.

* * *

Jak landed on the ground and placed Keira firmly on the ground before stepping back from her and changing to his normal self. He smiled "God I've missed you" he breathed grabbing for her.

Keira smiled and looked around "What happened?" she said as she looked over at the circle of KG and wastelanders

Jak frowned "Where are the twins...Sig?" he called over

Sig turned around and nudged Torn who stepped out-of-the-way along with Jinx.

"Oh god no!" Keira gasped as she saw the figure of her daughter cradling her son "Please no" she said before running towards them Jak following closely behind.

Keira arrived at the opening and looked down at her daughter. Anya looked up "He won't wake up mama...I tried channelling light eco and a little green...b...but...h..h...he won't wake up" she sobbed as tears rolled down her face.

Keira fell to her knees and held her arms out for Taj. Anya reluctantly handed him carefully to Keira as she began to cry and rock her son.

"Anya, what happened?" Jak asked in shock

Anya stood up and wiped her hand across her face leaving a trace of blood "We...w...we were done and...t...t...oh god..." she screamed and crumbled once again to the floor.

Jak looked around for answers. Kleiver stepped forward "We were done...they all seemed dead or at least unable to lift a gun...but one of the bastards shot and just after Taj had changed out of dark form and removed his breast-plate"

Jak nodded and knelt next to his wife. He felt around the wound and began to channel his own light eco in to him.

"It...d...d...doesn't work d...d...daddy" Anya sniffed

Jak nodded "The bullet is still in...I need to get it out"

"No Jak...you are not going to cause my little boy anymore pain...just get him to the hospital" Keira demanded

Jak shook his head "The bullet needs to come out so the wound can start to heal...if he was only just changing from dark form when it happened it's possible it's become infected with dark eco and we need to get it out before it gets worse"

Keira shook her head "My poor baby boy"

Jak moved towards Keira and gently took him out of her arms. He looked up at Sig and nodded at Keira. Sig nodded and gently lifted Keira up before leading her and Anya away. Jak looked back down and pulled the knife out of his boot "Right...Kleiver hold his arms...Torn, Jinx his legs" Jak said

"You sure about this Jak?" Torn asked

Jak nodded "I need to get this bullet out before it infects his entire body...he's barely breathing and he needs it out" he looked back at his sons bloodied face and saw the pain etched into it "God what have I done to you son?" he whispered closing his eyes and hugging him before placing him on the ground and positioning the knife at the sight of entry.

He felt carefully around the puncture wound until he felt the bullet and then after taking a deep breath he pushed the knife into his chest, opening the wound up and sliding a finger down in between the knife and the skin. He felt around for a minute before his finger latched on to something and he pulled it free and out of the hole in his sons chest.

* * *

Keira and Anya stood looking at the back of the wall of wastelanders and KG. Anya sniffed into her mothers shoulder as her mother watched dazed. Suddenly they heard a gasp and darted towards them.

Keira pushed her way through the crowd and looked down at Jak cradling his son "Jak?" she asked

Jak looked up "I got the bullet out but it's too soon to tell if he's been infected, but the wounds starting to heal with his light eco already" he looked around "Where the hell is that hospital transport?" he shouted

Torn stepped forward "Two minutes" he said as Keira knelt next to Jak and he handed his son to her.

Keira smiled as Taj's eyes opened "Hi there baby boy"

Taj managed a weak smile "Good to have you back mama" he said before falling asleep again.

* * *

**Okay end of chapter as ever hope you enjoy and please review. X X X X**


	20. Chapter 20

**As ever I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters. I do own Taj, Anya, Damas jnr, Lexa, Lucie, Rio and Marissa.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**.

A few days later Keira sat next to Taj's hospital bed loosely holding his hand. She stroked his hair and sighed looking across at his twin sister on the other side of the bed holding his hand and staring blankly at his face.

"You okay honey?" Keira asked

Anya nodded "Yes thanks mama" she said without looking away from her brother.

Keira looked back to her son and all the wires and tubes coming out of him. She blinked back tears and continued to stroke his hair.

The door opened and Jak popped his head around the door "Keira, baby...the doctor wants a word" he said quietly.

Keira nodded and stood up letting go of Taj's hand and kissing him gently on the forehead "I won't be long baby boy" she whispered before stepping away from the bed and walking towards the door. He pushed the door further open for her and let her through all the time Keira didn't look at Jak once.

Anya sighed "I think mama's mad a daddy for letting you go...you need to wake up and tell her it wasn't his fault" she said sadly.

* * *

Jak and Keira sat in a room to the side of the main waiting room of the hospital. Jak glanced at Keira and he could see the tear stains down her face and her hands shook as she played with the tissue in her hands. He cleared his throat "Keira...I'm..." he started just as the doctor entered the room and Keira shot up.

"Well...how is he?" she asked

The doctor looked down at his notes and nodded "He seems to be doing okay...it's a good thing you got that bullet out before it could infect him any further"

"So he'll make a full recovery?" Jak asked standing up next to Keira

The doctor frowned "It's really too soon to tell...we've operated on him and took out the remnants of the bullet"

Keira breathed heavily "And the dark eco?"

"There is an infection in there but until all the test results are in we can't be sure how bad it is...luckily the light eco in him is helping to fight the infection and with some antibiotics, theres every chance he'll make a full recovery" he smiled slightly

Jak nodded " So will he wake up soon?" he asked

"He'll wake up when he's ready...now I believe you have had quite an ordeal yourself and your daughter Anya I'd like to have her checked out" he said looking up at Keira's tired tear streaked face.

Keira nodded "I'll send Anya out to see you, but I'm fine"

"Baby...you should be checked out" Jak said softly taking her hand

She shook her head "I can't leave him...I won't leave him" she said defiantly

"I can sit with him, I'll look after him" Jak frowned

Keira pulled her hand away from Jak and snapped "And look what happened the last time you were supposed to be looking after him"

"That's not fair Keira..." Jak began

The doctor cleared his throat "I'll leave you to it"

Jak nodded his appreciation and looked back at Keira who stood glaring at him her hands on her hips "You really think I'd have sent them in to that if there'd been any other way...don't you think I feel bad enough about this?"

"That's just typical...all about how you feel...well what about how I feel...how Anya feels...how your son feels" Keira yelled

Jak stared at her and breathed out heavily "I know you're upset Keira...but we have to stick together in this...we need each other"

"No Jak...I need my son to wake up and right now I don't know if that's ever going to happen...and its all your fault!" she shouted before her head slumped and she began to sob.

Jak stared at her for a minute before grabbing her and pulling her to his chest "I know baby...I know it's my fault" he said holding her tightly to him

"He's your son Jak and you should have been with him..." she sobbed into his chest

Jak rocked her gently "I know baby...I know"

"What if he doesn't wake up Jak" Keira sniffed

Jak nodded and lifted her face, gently wiping the tears off her face "He will wake up...he's strong"

Keira nodded and stepped away from Jak "I better go see to Anya"

He looked sadly at Keira "I'm sorry Keira" he said quietly

Keira nodded and left the room as Jak slumped down on the chair and began to cry.

* * *

Keira walked back into Taj's hospital room and looked at her daughter "The doctors want to see you" she said sitting down

"What for?" Anya asked pulling her eyes away from Taj

Keira smiled "Just to make sure your okay"

"Where's daddy?" she asked Keira shrugged and took Taj's hand again "It's not daddy's fault you know"

Keira looked at her daughter "Why would I think that?" she asked

"Because you do, because daddy let us help get you back...you see mama even if daddy had said no, which he did about a million times before he agreed...Taj would have gone anyway...he was desperate to get you back, even daddy wouldn't have been able to stop him" Anya said "So it isn't daddy's fault" she sighed getting up "He needs you mama, he's blaming himself enough" she said patting her mothers shoulder gently before leaving the room.

* * *

Lucie stood at the reception desk waiting as the nurse checked her computer "So how is he?" she asked

"He's comfortable" said the nurse

Lucie nodded "Can I see him?" she enquired

The nurse looked at Lucie and shook her head "Only family at the minute I'm afraid"

"But I'm his...urm girlfriend" Lucie protested

The nurse shook her head again "I'm sorry but it's hospital policy with these kind of cases"

"Can you at least tell me anything other than he's comfortable?" Lucie sighed

The nurse looked again at the screen "He's had an operation and he's recovering"

"That's all you can tell me...I've know this boy my whole life and loved him for nearly as long and all your going to tell me is that he's recovering" Lucie yelled just as Anya stepped out of the doctor's office and into the waiting room.

"Lucie?" Anya said

Lucie turned around and ran towards Anya pulling her into a huge hug "Oh my god...are you okay...and Taj...they won't tell me anything?" Lucie asked

Anya hugged her back "I'm fine and Taj is still sleeping"

"What happened?" Lucie asked

Anya sat down and rubbed her eyes "He got shot...we had just finished and he was changing out of dark form and he got shot" she took a deep breath "Daddy got the bullet out but the infection is pretty bad, if it's got to his heart..." she trailed off sighing "I better go Lucie...I'll tell him your here"

Lucie smiled slightly as she watched Anya leave the room and them quietly started to cry.

* * *

Jak sat at the end of the dock overlooking the water. He heard a pair of footsteps behind him and sighed as Keira sat next to him "Hey" she said softly

"Hey...how is he?...sorry I left but..." Jak said trailing off and looking back across the water

Keira nodded "I know why you left"

"You do?" Jak asked

Keira nodded and rested her hand on top of Jak's "I'm sorry for what I said...I was angry and upset"

"But it's true...I should never have let him go in there...either of them" Jak said

She shook her head "You would have had to chain him to a chair in order to stop him going in there...he's just like you when it comes to fighting" she smiled

Jak looked at Keira before turning slightly and lifting his hands to her face "I'm so sorry Keira...I was just so afraid I'd lose you and then what...I couldn't do it alone, every minute they had you I got weaker and weaker"

Keira nodded "They didn't hurt me Jak"

"I know but they didn't have to...they could have kept you forever just chained up and sedated and I would have just been a shell of a man forever looking for you, forever in the darkness" Jak breathed

Keira smiled and reached up to place a hand on Jak's "You're a warrior Jak, you would have found a way to live happily with the children"

"No Keira I wouldn't...I could feel it the minute they took you" Jak said shaking his head "I had to get you back I just couldn't do it on my own and Taj wouldn't let me...he yelled at me you know"

Keira giggled "Really...what did he say?"

"He said I couldn't do it alone and he could help...he was stood in the middle of the throne room in Haven Palace, surrounded by KG and Torn and Ashelin and he was shouting at me" Jak chuckled

Keira laughed and leaned her forehead on Jak's "I'm sorry Jak...I'm really sorry" she whispered

"I love you Keira Mar" Jak whispered back before sealing his lips to hers.

Keira smiled and pulled away from him "I love you too Jak Mar...now lets go see if our lazy bum of a son has woken up" she smiled getting up

Jak got up and grabbed her hand "God I've missed you"

"I know...I have too" she smiled.

* * *

Lucie's head rested on Rio's shoulder as she slept in the waiting room of the hospital. Jak stepped out of Taj's room and looked at them. He whispered something to the nurse on the desk and then wandered over to them. Rio looked up at him "Any change?" he whispered.

"Not really...you should take her home" Jak said nodding towards Lucie

Rio glanced at her "She won't leave...could I maybe see Anya?" he asked

"I'll ask her but she's very reluctant to leave Taj's side" Jak answered

Rio nodded "I never really thought about it before"

"Thought about what?" Jak asked frowning

Rio shrugged "About the dangers that come with the power"

"I don't really have any power Rio" Jak shrugged

He nodded "But that's the point...even though you say you don't have any power you do...you have Mar's blood in you and so does Anya and Taj...I mean you could walk into that palace in Haven or Spargus and demand the throne...damn you could walk in to the throne room of anywhere in the universe and demand it"

A nurse walked up to Jak and handed him a mug of coffee, he took it and nodded his thanks before sitting down across from Rio "It's not as easy as every one thinks...having this blood in me is like having a ticking time bomb" Rio looked at him as he sighed "Every day since the twins were born, hell since I met Keira, I've been waiting for something to happen, always on the look out, watching"

"I guess now I know why you're so protective of your family" Rio said "I don't think I really got it before...and I'll probably never get used to the idea that Anya is a trained warrior but you know what I can't help but love her for it" He chuckled

Jak laughed "Trust me Rio don't ever piss her off" he said standing up "And you will get used to it...and it will probably be before I do" he smiled as the door to Taj's room opened and a nurse popped her head out "Commander Mar" she said.

Jak nodded "I better get back, and see if you can get her home" he said nodding towards Lucie.

* * *

Jak walked back into the room frowning down at his coffee "This coffee is like crap...can't they get a decent coffee maker?" he complained looking up and seeing Keira and Anya sat looking at him while the doctors and nurses fussed around Taj "What's happened?" he asked putting the mug down.

Keira ran to him and hugged him "He woke up" she pointed to her son waving his arms around to try and stop the nurses "He just opened his eyes".

Taj noticed his father stood looking at him "Dad can you please tell them to leave me alone...I don't need oxygen" he snapped.

Jak laughed and moved towards his son "So you decided to come back to the land of the living...I know you like your sleep Taj but that was ridiculous" he teased.

Taj laughed and waved away another nurse "Is Lucie here?" he asked

Anya smiled "Lucie hasn't left the hospital since you were brought in"

"My throat hurts" he announced holding his neck with one hand "And did anyone get the bullet?" he croaked

Jak handed him a cup of water before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small yellow bullet "Thought you might want it" he smiled

Keira stood glaring at them arms crossed over her chest "And just why would you want that Taj Mar?...that bullet nearly killed you"

"Are you kidding me mama...my first bullet wound" Taj smiled holding the bullet up between is thumb and index finger proudly "And how I've missed you yelling at me"

Keira smiled slightly "Yes well that will be your last bullet if I have anything to say about it"

Jak laughed and wrapped his arms around Keira "You had us all worried son"

"I'm sorry...but you know if you hadn't given me permission to go in there I would have gone in anyway...and that could have been a lot worse" Taj said looking down.

Anya sat on the edge of the bed and held Taj's hand "Just don't do it again...and how many times do you need telling not to take your breast-plate off until you're away from the battle ground"

Taj rolled his eyes and laughed "I'd really like to see Damas and Lexa...but do you think I could see Lucie first?"

Jak nodded "You can have time with Lucie while we go get your brother and sister...and Anya you need to get cleaned up"

"And you'll need some clean clothes Taj" Keira said moving over to kiss his forehead "Now you be good"

Taj smiled "I will mama"

Jak went over and hugged his son tightly "Don't ever scare me like that again or I will take you in to that arena and kick your ass myself"

"I won't dad...and thanks for letting me help" Taj chuckled

Anya got up off the bed "And no funny business with Lucie"

Taj grinned and waved as they left him alone in the room.

* * *

Lucie entered Taj's room quietly. She stood looking at him as he led with his head back and his eyes closed. She smiled and stepped forward causing Taj to open his eyes and look at her "Hi" she said softly.

"I have your answer" Taj smiled

Lucie frowned "Answer to what?" she asked moving closer

"You asked me if I loved you" he said still smiling

Lucie nodded "Yes but it doesn't matter now...you don't need to answer me now"

"But you see I do...you see when I was on the ground with blood pouring out of me and my chest was getting tighter and I just couldn't breath...do you know what I saw in my mind...in my heart" Lucie shook her head "I saw you...I saw you and me and our children and I saw us smiling and laughing and you telling me to hold on to the dream"

Lucie sniffed "And you did" she said taking his hand and rubbing it against her cheek.

Taj turned his hand and cupped her face forcing her to look at him "I love you Lucie and I truly am sorry for all the pain I've caused you...please will you forgive me"

Lucie smiled and nodded before flinging herself at Taj and hugging him "Oh Taj...I was so afraid I'd lost you"

"Are you kidding...I'm a proper warrior now with scars and trophies to prove it" Taj laughed hugging her back

Lucie pulled away and looked at the bandage across his chest. She fingered it softly "They almost got your heart" she said gently

Taj shook his head "They couldn't get my heart because it was already safe with you"

Lucie looked up into Taj's eyes "I love you Taj Mar...don't ever hurt me again"

"I promise I will never intentionally hurt you again" he promised before bringing her face to his and kissing her softly at first but then more passionately.

* * *

"So you're really okay?" Rio asked as he and Anya sat over looking the water in Haven Forest.

Anya nodded "I'm fine Rio, maybe a little tired"

"I was so worried about you...if it had been you and not Taj...I know it sounds awful but I'm almost glad it was him" he said shaking his head.

Anya smiled and reached up to stroke Rio's face "You know you're going to have to get used to it...I'm a warrior now...got battle experience and everything" she teased

Rio laughed "Oh no you don't...I'm going to get your father to teach me everything he knows so it will be me who goes into battle, not you"

"Yes but I'm still the one with the dark and light eco" Anya smirked

Rio lunged at her and pushed her down to the ground pinning her hands above her head and straddling her waist, basically pinning her to the ground "Well little miss dark demon, why don't you get out of this" he chuckled

Anya laughed "You really think I couldn't...dark is just itching to play with you...she thinks your kind of hot"

"Really?" Rio asked raising an eyebrow

She nodded "But she would much prefer a kiss than a fight"

"Is that so?" he said lower his face to hers

Again she nodded "Yep...you're such and easy target it would just be a waste of energy anyway"

"You tell her from me that I have other ways to use her energy" Rio whispered before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

**As ever hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks to DarkEcoFreak3 for your review of the last chapter so soon after I'd posted it and I hope you enjoy this one. X X X X**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own anything.**

**As this story is coming to an end I'll be concentrating more on this one than the other two I'm currently working on, I'm sorry to anyone waiting for updates of Daxter and Tess or This is Home and I will update as soon as possible. **

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and any of my other stories, whether you liked them or not I'm still grateful that you took the time to read them.**

**Special thanks to anyone who favourited or reviewed this story and I hope you continue to enjoy what I have to offer and you enjoy the rest of the story, after all it's you lot that keep me going. Love you all. X X X X**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

Jak walked in to the cell under Spargus Palace that currently had Razer as a guest. He looked through the bars and frowned at him cockily laying back and smoking. Jak waited for the door to be opened by a guard and stepped in.

Razer looked towards him and smirked "I believe your son has woken up" he said

"Yes he has" Jak frowned

Razor sat up "So now you have your wife back and your son is out of danger I can have my daughter and we will be free to leave"

"It's not as easy as that" Jak said shaking his head "Although I am a man of my word and I do intend to keep it by making sure you and your daughter are safe there is just one slight problem"

Razor frowned "Which is?" he demanded

"You broke the law...you kidnapped a citizen of Spargus City and King Sig isn't best pleased about it..." Jak explained trying to stop the smirk on his face Razor flicked his cigarette on to the ground and stood up "But you assured me that my daughter and I would be safe" he yelled

"And you will be...if King Sig decides to charge you I will recommend imprisonment after all you did help us to free Keira" Jak said

Razor frowned "What are the other options?" he asked

"Well King Sig could have you just thrown out in to the desert or he could send you in to the arena" Jak told him

Razor began to pace up and down the cell "What happens in the arena?"

"You get pitted against loads of angry marauders trying to kill you...you survive that and you're free" He said

Razor thought for a minute "What would happen to Marissa if I was put in prison?"

"She'd be safe...under the guard of the King...she could be charge with conspiracy against the future king but as she's under sixteen and was extremely manipulated by a parent I'm sure she'd be let off" Jak explained

"Where would she live?" Razor asked

Jak nodded towards the small window high up on the cell wall "In the city...she'd be homed in a foster home until you're released or she turned eighteen"

"And you're sure she'd be safe?" Razor asked

Jak nodded "I gave you my word that I would and the city will protect her from any outside threat"

"And her mother...have you got Rayn?" he asked

Jak shook his head "Not yet but I will not rest until I have got her and believe me she won't get to your daughter" he turned away from Razor "Now I have to get back to my son...I will let you see your daughter as soon as I can".

"Thank you Jak" Razor whispered

Jak smirked and left the cell.

* * *

Lucie sat on the edge of Taj's bed. Their hands wound tightly around each others as a nurse took his blood pressure and a doctor scribbled things down in his notes.

"So Taj...any discomfort?" he asked

Taj shook his head "Not really...it's a little sore and tender"

"It may be the pain killers we also numbed the area to make it easier for you...when the anaesthetic begins to wear of you may feel the pain worse then" The doctor said "You are very lucky Taj"

"I know" Taj smiled looking at Lucie who blushed and looked away.

The doctor smiled "I'll relay all that to your parents when they arrive"

Taj nodded "So when can I go home?" he asked

"A few days yet Taj...you may feel on top of the world now but trust me when the pain-killers start wearing off and you start moving about more it will start to hit home that you were in fact shot" the doctor chuckled

Taj frowned "I remember when my father got shot when I was about four...I'd watch him sleep on the couch when he got home and I remember thinking how small he looked"

The doctor smiled "I remember him getting shot too...and I also remember how quickly he recovered...and what I said to him and your mother the day he woke up"

"What did you say?" Taj asked frowning

The doctor chuckled "I said that if love could save him then I'm sure he would have woken up the minute his wife walked...well ran...in to the hospital" he shook his head chuckling "They still have that look in their eyes now"

"I know it's quite embarrassing" Taj laughed

The doctor laughed and hung Taj's chart back over the edge of the bed "You say that now but just wait until your children are telling you two the same...right I better get going...got other patients to see...I'll be back to check on you in the morning"

"Okay and thanks" Taj smiled

The doctor nodded and walked out the room followed by the nurse.

Lucie turned to looked at Taj "You think your parents will forget about this no girl friends in your room rule now?" she asked

"Probably not...in fact I'll probably get grounded for getting shot" he chuckled "Why?"

Lucie shrugged "I was just thinking that maybe I could bring you your homework and help you with it and you know just keep you company while you get better" she smiled

Taj smiled back "I can't believe I nearly lost you...all because I wanted a bit of fun" he said shaking his head.

"We can have fun now...and you'll never lose me" Lucie beamed "So what's going to happen to Marissa?" she asked

Taj shrugged "I don't know...we did promise her and her father safety and she did help us"

"It's kind of sad how her own mother would do that...I mean I know me and my mother don't exactly see eye to eye but I know she loves me" Lucie said

Taj nodded "Some people just shouldn't be allowed to be parent's...but enough about her...I want us to just be us again"

Lucie giggled and moved her face closer to Taj "Me too" she said before kissing him.

* * *

Jak and Keira walked in to the throne room of Spargus palace. Damas and Lexa ran up to them as Keira crouched down and opened her arms to hug them.

"Hello...how are my babies?" she asked smiling

Damas looked up at his mother and smiled "Can we go home now mama?" he asked

Keira nodded "Well we thought you'd like to go see Taj and then have some dinner at Uncle Daxters and then we can go home...what do you think?"

"Yes please mama" Damas grinned hugging his mother again.

Lexa pulled herself from Keira's arms and looked up at her father reaching her arms up to him. Jak smiled and reached down to pick her up "Hows my princess?" he asked

"Is Taj better now?" she enquired frowning

Jak nodded "Taj is going to be just fine...he'll need to spend a few more days in hospital and when he comes home we'll all have to look after him for a while but he will be back to normal before we know it"

Lexa snuggled into her father and smiled "I'm glad...I missed him"

"Me too baby girl" Jak smiled "Now why don't you two go with mama to get Taj some clean clothes and things while I have a word with uncle Sig"

Lexa nodded and smiled as Jak kissed her cheek before putting her down. He stepped closer to Keira as she stood up "I just want a word with Sig about Razor"

Keira nodded "Remember he did help me"

"I know and I'll do my best for him but if Sig wants to charge him there's really nothing I can do" he said

Keira wrapped her arms around Jak's neck and tip toed to kiss him gently on the lips "Just try" she smiled before stepping away from him.

"I will pretty girl" Jak smiled moving around her and walking over to Sig.

Keira looked down at her two youngest children as they took a hand each "Come on then you two" she smiled leading them out the palace.

Jak stood in front of Sig and placed his hands on his hips "So what are you going to do with Razor?" he asked

Sig shook his head "I don't know Jak...on one hand he helped save Keira...but on the other he kidnapped her in the first place"

"Could you not just imprison him for a year or something?" Jak asked

Sig shrugged "Why are you on his side?"

"I really couldn't give a crap what happens to him but I gave my word that he and his daughter would be protected" Jak shrugged

Sig nodded "I won't charge his daughter..." he sighed "I don't know what to do...a lot of people will be very upset if I just let him go, he broke the law after all"

"We need to get Rayn" Jak mused

Sig nodded "I know, if we got her and he was to testify against her then I'm pretty sure I could just let him go"

"She's probably very far away from Kras by now" Jak said

Sig nodded again "I know...look let me investigate this a little further and I'll get back to you...and in the meantime I'm sure he wants to see his daughter"

Jak nodded "Okay...thanks Sig"

"And you tell that punk of yours to hurry up and get his ass out of bed...a little more training and they'll be two of you running around the desert" Sig chuckled.

Jak laughed "Three...don't forget Anya"

"How could I forget" he laughed.

* * *

Anya lay on the ground in Haven Forest. Her head rested on Rio's chest as they looked up at the sky. Rio's finger tips stroked her shoulder gently "I was talking to your father before" he stated

Anya moved her head slightly to look at him "When?" she asked

"Just before Taj woke up...we had a chat" he answered

She smiled interlacing her fingers with his "Oh yeah...what about?"

"I was saying that I didn't really get it before, that having all that power was really quite dangerous" he explained

Anya frowned "And what did he say?"

"He said that having Mar's blood in him was like having a ticking time bomb in him...that he's been waiting for something to happen since he met your mother and that he was always waiting, always watching" Rio took a breath "I think I understand why he's so protective of his family now"

Anya nodded "Luckily daddy can defeat most things in the universe"

"But it must be terrifying...I mean knowing what could potentially happen to your family all because of the blood in him" he said shaking his head.

Anya sat up slightly "Why do you think we have the eco in us and we've been trained in combat?" she smiled "I think that the precursors knew what dangers could come to my father and his family so they gave him the eco to help protect him and us"

"I hope I never have to see you going in to battle again" Rio sighed

Anya nodded "I wasn't too thrilled about it until dark took over...she thought is was incredibly fun"

"It's weird knowing you have two other people living inside you...do you have conversations with them?" he laughed

She laughed and nodded "Put it this way I don't think I'll ever be lonely"

"Maybe one day I could meet them" Rio smiled tucking some hair behind Anya's ear.

She nodded "You will one day".

* * *

Damas and Lexa ran in to Taj's hospital room and jumped on his bed before throwing themselves at him and hugging him. Taj laughed and hugged them back "Hi you two...what have you been doing?" he asked

Damas pulled away "We've been in the palace with Lucie and Rio"

"Are you better now?" Lexa asked

Taj nodded "I'm going to be much better...where's mama and dad?" he asked

"They were talking to a doctor" Damas said settling himself on the edge of the bed

Lexa sat next to Taj and smiled up at him "Will you not die again please?"

Taj laughed "I didn't die Lex I was just a little sleepy"

"Well I didn't like it and Mama and Anya cried and daddy was sad" Lexa frowned

Taj tightened his arm around her and hugged her "I'm sorry about that Lexa...I will try not to get hurt again"

She nodded and smiled "Good" she said as the door opened and Keira and Jak walked in.

"Where's Lucie?" Jak asked

Taj grinned " I sent her home...she was knackered"

Keira nodded "And Anya?" she asked

"Went off with Rio somewhere...so have you talked them in to letting me go home?" he asked

Jak shook his head "I'm afraid not son...but it's only for a few days"

"Can I not be transferred to the hospital in Spargus?" he enquired

Keira shook her head this time "This hospital is far better equiped, and the infection could still spread"

Taj sighed "Can I at least get a decent meal?"

"We're taking these two to the ottsel for dinner so we'll send you something" Keira smiled

Taj nodded and grinned "Thanks mama".

* * *

Anya looked in through the bars of the cell Marissa sat in. She pushed the door open and slipped in. Standing looking down at her with her hands on her hips.

Marissa looked up and sniffed "Are you going to hurt me?" she asked

"No...but I thought you'd want to know how Taj is" Anya spat

Marissa's eyes widened "What happened to Taj...is he okay?"

"He is now...hasn't anyone told you?" she smirked

Marissa shook her head "I've only seen the guards who bring me food since the other day when Taj was here"

"Well you should know that your father did help us and he is currently in prison in Spargus" Anya began

Marissa blinked "Why is he in prison if he helped you?"

"Because even though he did help us get mama back he was the one who kidnapped her in the first place" Anya explained

She shook her head "But Taj said he'd help us if we helped him, that your father would help us"

"My father is not the law...if King Sig decides to charge him, which he has every right to then there isn't anything my father can do...don't worry you will be safe" Anya said

Marissa nodded "So what about Taj?"

"He was shot and he's been in a coma for three days" she said bluntly

Marissa gasped "Oh my god!...is he okay?" she asked

"Wasn't you listening to me...he was shot Marissa...he nearly died!" she yelled

She frowned "I was listening...but you haven't beaten the crap out of me so I'm assuming he's okay"

"He has woken up and the bullet has been removed...he still has an infection and if it gets to his heart he could still die" Anya spat

Marissa gasped "But he's awake so he must be out of danger?"

"Not until the infection has cleared" she stated stepping forward "I'm warning you Marissa if my brother dies, or he even gets worse I will kill you" she said glaring at Marissa allowing her eyes to turn black. She smirked and stepped back again letting them change back to normal "Oh and by the way Taj and Lucie are back together"

Marissa looked up at her "What's going to happen to me?"

"Depending on what happens to your father, if he's imprisoned you'll be put in to a foster home in Spargus if he's allowed to walk free you'll be free to do whatever you want..." she shrugged "And if he is allowed to walk free I'd suggest you get as far away from here as possible because I know a dark demon who isn't best pleased with you" she spat before turning around to leave.

"I do really care about Taj you know" Marissa said quietly.

Anya shook her head "How can you care about someone when you're willing to hurt them so badly" she said sighing before slamming through the cell door.

* * *

"Hi little sis" Taj said cheerily as Anya walked through the door to his hospital room.

She smiled and sat on the bed "Hi big brother...how you feeling?" she asked

"Fine...I just want to go home" He sighed

Anya smiled "And you and Lucie?"

A smile spread across Taj's face "We got back together...should never have broken up"

"You really are a doofus" she teased nudging him and laughing

Taj laughed and looked at her "So how's Rio?"

"He's good...I sent him home to get some rest...and Lucie?" she asked smiling

He grinned again "I did the same...how come it took me getting shot to realise what I wanted?" he asked

"Because as I said you're a doofus...but don't worry about it Taj you are male after all" she giggled

Taj chuckled "Are dad and mama okay now?" he asked

Anya nodded "I think so...mama was really mad at daddy" she sighed

"It wasn't he's fault" he answered shaking his head "I'll tell her"

She smiled "I know and I think their okay now"

"I hope so...now I think you better go see them at the ottsel and get me a big, juicy, fatty burger" Taj grinned.

Anya nudged him again and kissed his cheek "I've missed you big brother" she giggled.

* * *

Keira wandered into Taj's empty bedroom later that night. She smiled as she picked up the framed picture of Jak and Taj in full wastelander combat gear sat on his dresser. She walked over to the bed and sat down looking around the room as the moon light shone in through the window. Keira looked back down at the picture "I can't believe I almost lost you" she whispered wiping a tear away.

Jak arrived at the door and leaned on the frame "Hey, you okay?" he asked

Keira looked up and smiled "It seems only yesterday that he was running around with a plastic sword...and now he's going in to battle, for real" she sniffed.

Jak moved quickly to her and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her "I'm sorry baby"

"It's not your fault...I'm sorry I blamed you" she said snuggling in to his chest "And besides he was always going to go in to battle...sooner or later"

Jak nodded "He'll be home before you know it" he sighed

"Are Damas and Lexa asleep?" she asked, he nodded "And Anya?"

Jak chuckled "She's exhausted"

"Whats' going to happen to Razer and Marissa?" Keira asked

Jak shrugged "I don't know...if Razer is imprisoned Marissa will be fostered in to the city"

"And if they let him go?" she enquired

Jak looked down at his wife "Then he'll be free to do whatever he wants...I just wish I could get my hands on Rayn"

"She'll be miles away by now...and anyway if that infection doesn't clear up or gets worse I'll kill her myself" Keira frowned.

Jak laughed and pulled her up with him "Come on pretty girl, let's get you to bed" he smiled taking the picture off her and replacing it on the dresser after looking slightly at it.

Keira hugged him tightly "I'm really sorry honey...for what I said" she said

"It doesn't matter" Jak breathed

She looked up and smiled "I know but I am...let me make it up to you"

"Well if you insist" he grinned taking her hand and leading her out Taj's bedroom and in to their own.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**If any of you have any idea's for stories for me please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Honestly I could carry this story on forever, I've enjoyed writing it so much, but unfortunatly I'll have to stop after a few more chapters. Soooooo until next time... X X X X**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own anything.**

**I soooo do not want this story to end I could go on forever with it, what do you think? Ha.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

Jak led Marissa to the throne room of Spargus Palace. She looked up and saw her father sat at a huge conference table. Marissa looked at Jak who nodded and she ran to Razor hugging him tight as he stood up.

"Thank you papa...thank you for helping me" she cried

Razor laughed and hugged her back "How could I not help my little girl?!" he smiled looking down at her

Sig cleared his throat and the two sat down opposite Jak "Now as you are aware Jak did offer you protection, but unfortunately we can't just ignore the law" he sighed "However I have one other option to you"

"Which is?" Razor asked

Jak looked at them "Well we can offer you save passage to a city out side of Spargus, the other side of the desert...there's a small village there and it's practically unheard off"

"Can't we just stay here in Spargus?" Marissa asked

Sig shook his head "I'm afraid if you stayed here you might be in more danger than if you left"

"You mean Anya?" she enquired

Jak nodded "She's not very happy with you and you'd have to go to school in Haven which would put you at risk from your mother"

"So the best thing would be for us to leave" Razor said taking his daughter's hand "Don't worry sweetheart we'll be okay"

Marissa blinked back tears "But if mother finds out where we are, we won't have any protection"

"Your mother will not find you...according to sources she's fled Kras City and has gone very far away...besides the village is heavily guarded and only residents get in through the gates" Sig said

Razor frowned "How are we supposed to get in then?"

"I've spoken to the mayor of the village and he's agreed for you to live there" Sig answered

Razor nodded "Okay...when can we leave?"

"We'll have you on a transport first thing in the morning" Jak said

Marissa looked up at him "I'd like to see Taj if it's at all possible" she said quietly

Jak chuckled "He's a little busy fighting off an infection and recovering from being shot"

"And with Lucie, I expect" She said looking down sadly

Jak smirked and nodded "I'll ask him if he wants to see you...but don't hold your breath..." he got up to leave "Now I have to go...I'll see ya Sig and I hope I never see you two again".

* * *

Taj hobbled into his bedroom and sunk down into the mountain of pillows his mother had put on his bed. He pulled the covers up around his waist and closed his eyes sighing happily.

Jak walked in and smiled "Good to be home son?" he asked

"I never knew I could miss my own bed so much" answered Taj opening his eyes as Jak sat on the edge of his bed.

Jak chuckled "You do know your mother is in the kitchen making everything you love to eat right now?" he said

Taj nodded "Yeah...she's going to be worse than them damn nurses" he laughed

"So I saw Marissa today" Jak said

Taj looked away and out of the window "I can't believe I could be so stupid as to trust her" he said shaking his head "If anything had happened to mama it would have all been my fault"

"Is that why you were so keen to help, because you thought it was your fault?" Jak asked frowning. Taj nodded "Son it wasn't your fault...these people wanted power and they were willing to stop at nothing for it...they would have found another way" Jak said.

Taj nodded again "So what's going to happen to her?"

"Well Sig has found a small village at the other side of the desert willing to take her and her father...it took a lot of convincing Sig to let Razor go, it was only the fact he helped mama that he has" Jak explained

Taj frowned "I thought they'd stay here"

"You really think they'd be safe here with Anya running around and not to mention Lucie and when Lexa gets older" Jak laughed

Taj laughed "I guess not"

"Anyway she asked if she could see you before they leave tomorrow, do you want to see her son?" Jak asked raising his eye brows

Taj shook his head "I think I've said all I need to say to her, besides I'm still pretty mad at her and I don't think Lucie would like it"

"Where is Lucie anyway? I thought she'd be here fussing over you by now" Jak chuckled

Taj laughed "She'll be here soon"

"So you don't want to see Marissa?" Jak asked just to make sure. Taj shook his head "Okay...you get some rest son before all the visitors start pouring in and your mother tries to turn you back in to a baby" he said getting up

Taj smiled "Thanks dad..." Jak raised an eyebrow "For you know...getting the bullet out...for saving me"

Jak strode back to his son and hugged him tightly "You're my son...I love you and I would do anything to save your life" he smiled.

* * *

Anya leaned on the kitchen door frame and watched her mother cooking and making sandwiches "How on earth is Taj supposed to eat all that?" she giggled walking in the room and sitting at the table.

Keira looked around and smiled "I'm sure there'll be more than just Taj eating it...Rio will be round and I doubt we'll be able to get rid of Lucie" she laughed

Anya nodded "I'm surprised she's not already here"

"I'm sure she's on her way" Keira smiled "I'm glad he has her and you Rio"

Anya smiled "So am I...so daddy said Marissa and her father were being shipped off to another village on the other side of the desert"

"Yes...thats the plan anyway...Uncle Sig has to put it before the council first" Keira said

Anya frowned "You mean Razor still might end up in prison and Marissa will have to stay here?" she enquired

"Maybe" Keira shrugged "And maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her...she did help us after all and she was under extreme pressure from her mother"

Anya looked down "How can a mother do that...I mean to use your child like that and then just leave them to die?"

"Some people just aren't fit to be parents" Keira said sadly shaking her head.

Anya nodded "Where are Damas and Lexa?" she asked

"Daddy took them down the beach...didn't want them jumping all over Taj" she smiled

Anya stood up "I'll go see them and maybe send daddy home and you can have an hour or so to yourselves" she smiled

"I could do with his help actually" she said looking around the messy kitchen

Anya frowned "You and daddy are okay now aren't you mama...I mean you're not mad at him any more are you, because it really wasn't his fault"

Keira smiled and walked over to her daughter holding her arms out to her and drawing her into a tight hug "Daddy and I are just fine and I know it wasn't his fault...I was just upset and angry and your father is the closet person to me so I took it out on him"

"So you still love him?" Anya asked

Keira laughed and lifted Anya's face "I love him more than I ever did before and I'm sure tomorrow I'll love him even more than that"

"Good" Anya smiled "That means you'll get all embarrassing again" she laughed

Keira nodded and laughed "Of course...one of the pleasures of being a parent is being able to embarrass your children"

Anya laughed and moved out of her mothers arms "I'll remember that for when I'm a mother" she grinned "See ya mama" she said leaving the kitchen and going out the back door.

* * *

"Hi handsome" Lucie said cheerily as she entered Taj's bedroom with a tray full of sandwiches and two drinks.

Taj looked up from the book he was reading and beamed "Hey beautiful...what's this lot?" he asked

"Your mother sent them up" Lucie smiled placing the tray on the dresser, going over to the bed and sitting down on the edge "So how you feeling?" she asked

Taj nodded "Yeah I'm okay...but I think my mother is trying to fatten me up"

"She's only looking after you" Lucie said

He nodded and took her hand "I know and I love her for it...when I think about what could have happened" he looked away as anger flashed in his eyes.

Lucie reached up and turned his face back to look at her "Everything is going to be okay now Taj...I promise"

"You can't make them kind of promises Lucie...I know you're only trying to help but you never know what's around the next corner" he sighed "And while we have this blood in us, then we always have to be on the look out"

Lucie smiled "Well I wouldn't have you any other way Taj Mar and no matter what happens I'll be with you to support you...that I can promise"

"I am proud to be a Mar" Taj grinned

Lucie cupped his face gently "I love you" she whispered

"I love you" breathed Taj before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

Jak came up behind Keira as she washed the dishes at the kitchen sink and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her neck softly "Anya said you needed my help" he breathed

Keira giggled "I wanted your help clearing up but I've nearly done it now"

"Good timing then" he chuckled as she turned and kissed him "So how's the boy?" he asked letting her go and sitting down at the table.

Keira dried her hands on a towel and walked over to Jak sitting on his lap "Lucie's with him"

"Are you sure that's a goog idea?" Jak asked raising his eye brows

She shrugged "They can't get up to too much with his injuries...it's only for a couple of days and then I'll get him on the couch and maybe you could start taking him for walks and things"

"He'll need his exercise...so maybe in a week or so" he nodded

Keira ran her fingers through his hair "I remember after you got shot...the week after you got home I found you on the jet board course"

"And you yelled at me" Jak smiled "And then I made love to you on the course"

Keira grinned "Yep...maybe that's where Damas was conceived"

"Maybe...it's been a while since we made love there" he smiled

Keira nodded "Well maybe when we take Taj for his check up at the hospital next week we could leave him with my father for an hour or two"

Jak looked up and grinned "God I love you...I love being with you and talking to you...and everything you've given me" he sighed "When I thought I might lose you...even after I got you back...I.."

Keira turned his face back to look at her "You are never going to lose me...ever...we are one, always"

"And forever" he breathed resting his head on her chest

Keira smiled and stroked his hair "And even longer than that"

* * *

Anya smiled as Rio wandered up and sat next to her on rock over-looking the ocean "Your dad said you had Damas and Lexa?" he asked

"Their in the ottsel playing with Tex...Aunt Tess said she'd watch them" she smiled leaning in to him as he wrapped an arm around her.

Rio nodded "I thought you'd be out of it for a couple more days yet...I was looking forward to being allowed in your bedroom again" he chuckled

"I very much doubt it" she laughed

Rio kissed her deeply before pulling away and smiling "I love you Anya Mar, you, dark, and light"

"You've never met dark and light" Anya smiled

He shook his head "Doesn't matter I love you which means I love all of you"

"I love you" she smiled

Rio leaned over and kissed her again she hung her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper.

* * *

Keira wandered in to Taj's room and smiled at him sat reading "Lucie gone?" she asked

"Gone for a breather" he grinned

Keira frowned "Just because we're giving you a little lee way because you're injured don't take advantage"

"I won't mama" he smiled

She smiled "Good..now take your pills" she said handing them to him and a glass of water "So you and Lucie?"

"I love her" Taj smiled putting a pill in his mouth and washing it down with a gulp of water "Really love her"

Keira smiled and sat on the edge of the bed "Well I'm glad you finally sorted your head out"

"So am I...would you and dad have fallen in love if you'd met when you were my age?" he asked

Keira nodded "Your father and I would have fallen in love if we'd met at Lexa's age"

"Dad said that" he laughed before popping another pill in his mouth and taking another swig of water

She smiled and took the glass off him "Just don't go making me a grandmother just yet"

Taj's eyes widened "I won't, we won't...we haven't even talked about that mama"

"Well it would be a good idea to talk about it don't you think?" Keira asked

He frowned "Why?"

"Because you love her and she loves you...it's only natural" she shrugged "Now get a little rest before dinner...will Lucie be joining us?"

Taj nodded "I thought I'd come down for dinner and we could watch a movie"

"If you feel up to it" she smiled leaving the room.

* * *

**Right end of chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review...only a few more to go. X X X X**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own anything.**

**I've had an idea, as I love writing this story so much I thought instead of ending it I would just leave it as in progress, that way I can add a new chapter when I like, what do you think?.**

**Anyway in the meantime I still have a couple more chapters to go so I hope you enjoy this latest one.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

A week passed and Taj recovered quickly. He was down on Spargus beach doing some training with his father and brother one sunny morning. Jak finished his work out and plopped himself down on a towel on the sand. He crossed his legs in front of him and watched as Damas wandered up and plonked himself in the well in the middle.

Damas smiled and looked up at Jak "When do I get to be trained like Taj daddy?" he asked

"Another couple of years son" he smiled looking down at him

Damas nodded "And the arena?" he said

"You can start training at twelve like Taj did and you can start arena training at thirteen like Taj did" Jak said

Damas looked over at Taj and laughed "Taj looks tired" he said

Jak looked across and chuckled "He sure does...right Taj just do your stretches and then we'll call it a day" he yelled across

Taj looked up and jogged across to stand in front of his father and brother "Okay dad" he stretched his arms up above his head and looked at Jak "So I was thinking...maybe I could go back to school next week"

Jak raised his eyebrows "Really...you want to go back to school...what happened to you not needing school?" Jak chuckled

"It's kind of boring sat around here all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to...I don't know how you and mama do it" he laughed

Jak smirked "You think we just sit around the city all day do you...I don't go out into the desert artifact hunting or sorting out marauders or training wanna be wastelanders and KG...and your mother doesn't spend all day in a hot garage fixing cars and making improvements and gun mods and that's not to mention the trips to Haven to sort the garage out there" Jak laughed "And that's all after sorting you lot out first"

Taj laughed "I know you and mama work hard...but what I mean is its boring being in the city when everyone else is at school or at work...what do you and mama do when you've some time off?" he enquired

"We have sex" Jak shrugged

Taj lowered his arms and put his hands over his ears "Dad, I so did not want to know that"

"What's sex?" Damas asked looked at Jak confused

Jak laughed "Well Prince Damas...sex is something you have when you fall in love with some one...you make love to each other and out of that love if you are really lucky you get to make babies like you" he smiled

"Oh" Damas said frowning "And Taj and Anya and Lexa...so you loved mama four times?"

Jak smiled "Son...I cannot tell you how much I love mama...she's my heart and soul"

"When do I get to have sex then?" he asked

Taj burst out laughing but Jak remained calm "When you have found and truly fallen in love with someone, when you feel as though the whole world could stop and you wouldn't notice as long as you're with your true love" he smiled

Damas smiled "Sounds like ages away"

"Good...but speaking of which...how far away are you and Lucie?" he asked Taj as he watched him sit down in the sand and stretch his legs out.

Taj looked up and shrugged "I don't know...I think she wants to and I certainly want to but we had to go slow because of my injuries"

"Well you're almost back to normal" Jak pointed out

Taj nodded "I know" he sighed "I'm a little scared dad...I mean not for myself...for her they say it hurts the first time and the last thing I want to do is hurt her" he explained whispering

"Well all you can do is take your time...when the times right you'll both know...just be careful and don't do it somewhere you can get caught" Jak laughed.

Taj laughed "Yeah...won't make that mistake again".

* * *

"So Princess Anya have you and Taj decided what you want to do for your birthday?" Keira asked as she cleaned the kicthen

Anya sat at the table next to Lexa who was happily drawing pictures "I don't know mama...I guess we'll have to have some sort of party at the palace" she frowned and looked up "Why have you started calling me Princess Anya all the time?" she asked

Keira smiled "Because when you turn sixteen that will be your official title...until you take the throne and then you'll be queen"

"I'd rather stay a princess, being queen makes me sound so old" she said pulling a face.

Keira laughed and wandered over to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out two boxes of juice "Have you decided if you even want to take the throne?" she asked handing the boxes to Anya and watching as Anya pushed a straw in to one and handed it to Lexa before opening her own.

Anya shrugged "I don't know mama...can't I just be an advisor or something?" she asked

"If you don't take it you'll have to officially decline it and Damas would be next in line" Keira said

Anya nodded "I just want to be happy mama and I don't think running Haven City will make me happy" she said before sucking on the straw

"Well what will make you happy?" Keira asked pouring herself a cup of tea before sitting down at the table.

Anya smiled and looked out the window "Rio" she said simply

"Speaking of which...how close are you and Rio?" Keira asked

Anya frowned and looked first at Lexa then at Keira "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Anya...you've been together a while now and you're in love...it's only a matter of time" Keira said

Anya shrugged "I don't know..." she looked at her mother again "Does it hurt mama...I mean the first time?" she asked

Keira nodded "A little, your body needs to get used to it...but you soon forget"

"And what's it like having babies?" she asked

Keira laughed "Don't you remember when I had Damas in the garage?"

"A little...I remember you screaming" she said

Keira nodded "It hurt like hell...but like I said you soon forget...god if I didn't I would never had had more after you and Taj"

"I think I just want to be married and a mother and just be happy...and I could work with you in the garage" Anya smiled

Keira smiled "I'd like that 'Keira Mar and daughters' what do you think Lexa?"

Lexa looked up and smiled "I want to be a racer"

"I thought you wanted to be a monk?" Keira asked

Lexa shook her head "Nope...a racer"

Keira laughed and hugged her youngest daughter "Well I'm sure you'll be a great racer" she smiled.

* * *

Hours later Jak, Keira, Taj and Lexa sat at the conference table in Spargus palace. Ashelin and Torn sat across from them and Sig sat at the head of the table.

Sig handed papers around the table and they all looked down at them "Now this will be your official party...I know you probably don't know most people on that list but they need to be here"

"Can we invite people?" Taj asked

Jak smiled "Got someone in mind son?"

"Lucie of course" Taj grinned

Anya looked up "And Rio"

"Well this is only a party for the city officials and officials from the other villages and cities" Sig said

Keira looked up "I'm sure they can invite a friend each"

"Yeah...one each won't do any harm and Lucie and Rio will have to get used to these official parties" Jak said

Sig nodded "Okay...so you'll begin with receiving the guests and accepting gifts from them...then you'll circulate for a while before we open the kitchen and the food is brought out" Sig took a deep breath "After that you will be crowned and presented as Prince Taj and Princess Anya Mar of Spargus and Haven City"

"It sounds terrifying" Anya mumbled

Keira giggled and squeezed her hand "You'll do just fine"

"So we've organized a some child minders for the children...keep them entertained and fed and watered and things" Sig said

Jak nodded "Sounds like a plan but if Damas and Lexa want us at any stage they get brought to us... don't want them shut in a room and kept away from proceedings...this is their family as well after all"

"I know" Sig nodded "So how many kids can we expect?" he asked

Keira smiled "Well Damas and Lexa obviously and Tex..." she looked across at Ashelin "Will you be bringing Tory?" she asked

"I could leave him with the nanny...but it's up to you" Ashelin said

Keira nodded "Damas and Tex are his friends and they'll be well looked after so why not" she smiled

Ashlien nodded "So what about the ceremony in Haven?" she asked

"I don't understand why we need two?" Taj said shaking his head

Jak looked at him "Because you are the rightful heir to the throne there as well"

"So will it be just the same as the party here?" Anya asked

Ashelin nodded "Mostly...only the officials will be different"

Taj nodded "And Lucie and Rio can come to that one as well?"

"Of course" Ashelin smiled

Anya looked up "So when do we get to have a party that's just us and our friends?" she asked

"Well angel...mama and I thought you could have a party on the beach here...couple of days after the official parties" Jak smiled

Keira nodded "A huge bonfire and BBQ and all your friends"

"And will you be there?" Taj asked grinning

Jak nodded and smirked "Of course...for a while anyway"

"Grandpa is going to take Damas and Lexa for the night " Keira smiled

Anya looked up her eyes wide "Grandpa is coming?"

"Anya he's your grandfather...of course he'll make an appearance, as will Uncle Sig, Uncle Daxter and Aunt Tess" Keira said

Taj laughed "Doubt he'll be staying long though"

Keira nodded "He can stay as long as he likes...now we better start getting things sorted" she said getting up "Come on Anya let's go get you a dress sorted and we'll take Lexa with us"

Anya looked up and smiled "Okay mama...see you later Uncle Sig" she waved before leaning down and giving her father a kiss on the cheek

Sig waved and looked across at Jak "She's going to make a beautiful queen" he remarked watching as she and Keira left the room.

Torn nodded "She reminds me of Keira...beautiful, feisty, smart" he chuckled

"You forgot, bad-tempered and stubborn and argumentative" Taj chuckled

Jak frowned "Why don't you go get Damas son and we'll go get you a suit" he said. Taj nodded and got up waving at Sig before he left. Jak turned back to Torn and narrowed his eyes "What did you mean by that comment?" he snapped

"Just that she's like Keira...that's all Jak" Torn shrugged

Ashelin laughed nervously "Come on Jak he was just saying she's like her mother"

"Yes and I know what he thinks of Keira" Jak snapped

Torn shrugged "Jak...all I was saying is that Anya is very much like Keira...beautiful and smart and talented"

"She's my daughter Torn...do not look at her like that" Jak said

Ashelin stood up "Now listen Jak...Torn was only commenting on how much like Keira she is...he was not hitting on her or eyeing her up...for god sake she's only fifteen" Ashelin snapped

Jak stood up and placed his hands on the table leaning across and looking at Ashelin "I wouldn't put it past him...I've seen the way he still looks at my wife"

"Like how?" Torn asked getting up

Jak looked at him and narrowed his eyes "Like I do...only with a yearning because you know you're never going to have her again"

"Yeah well I had her first" Torn said smuggly

Jak stood up "She was young...you treated her like crap and lost her...well I'm warning you to stay away from my family or this time I will kill you"

Sig stood up and walked over to Jak placing a large hand on his shoulder "Right I think now you know about the security we will need and the plans we have made you can go" he said calmly but forcefully

Ashelin nodded and grabbed Torns arm who was still trying to stare Jak down. Torn reluctantly left with Ashelin.

Sig turned to Jak "What the hell was that?"

Jak sat down and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I don't know Sig...him saying that about Anya, about how beautiful and feisty she is...I don't I know it sounds stupid but that look in his eyes"

Sig sat next to him and chuckled "She's only just turning sixteen Jak...he wouldn't be interested in a kid"

"Keira was only a kid when he got with her...just started her apprenticeship at the palace garage and he was five years older than her" Jak sighed (A/N yes I just made an age up for Torn)

Sig grinned "You know what I think it is?" Jak raised his eyebrows "You see your little angel growing up and come next week she'll be officially an adult and you know men will be starting to take an interest and you don't like it"

"You think that's all this is?" Jak asked

Sig nodded "Torn is not going to make a move on your daughter...god any bloke would be made of pretty strong stuff to get past you" he chuckled "I'm surprised Rio got past"

"Rio's a good kid...he showed balls by coming and telling me how much he cared for Anya" Jak smiled Sig nodded "I was thinking maybe I'd start training him in the desert"

Sig nodded again "What about the KG?"

"I can try" Jak said getting up "Right I better go get Taj and Damas...I'll see you Sig"

Sig smiled and stood up "Yeah see you Jak".

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Jak asked laying on the bed in just his boxer shorts as Keira got changed into one of Jak's shirts ready for bed.

Keira pulled the shirt closed and began buttoning it up "We got measured and picked the designs and fabric" she smiled climbing on the bed next to him. She ran a hand up Jak's toned stomach "So Taj said something about you getting mad about something Torn said?" she enquired looking at him.

Jak shrugged and wrapped his arm around Keira bringing her to his chest "I over-reacted...but the things he said about Anya being just like you and all of a sudden I could see the way he looks at you...and I just snapped" he said resting his hand on top of hers as it stopped over his heart.

Keira smiled "You see where my hand is, over your heart?" she asked quietly, Jak nodded "Well, part of my heart left me the day I met you and joined with yours, our hearts are joined together and will always be that way" she gently lifted her hand and held Jak's moving it over her own heart "Just like yours is in here" she smiled.

Jak looked in to her eyes and smiled "I love you so much Keira...when I even think of someone else having you the way I've had..."

"No Jak...he never had me the way you have...he never had my love the way you have, the way you will always have, and he will never be able to love me the way you do" Keira smiled and reached up to stroke Jak's face.

Jak closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch "I'm sorry baby...I should apologize to Torn"

"Don't you dare...he never deserves an apology" Keira giggled

Jak laughed "Well if you insist" he said opening his eyes "You and the kids are my world you know that don't you?" Jak said

"Course I do" Keira smiled before pressing her lips to Jak's.

* * *

Anya tip toed out her bedroom and in to Taj's. She popped her head around the door and whispered "Hey...you awake?"

"Yeah...can't sleep" Taj said flicking the bedside lamp on and sitting up "You okay?" he asked as she entered the room closed the door and made her way over to the bed.

"I think mama and daddy are having sex" she said bluntly plopping down on the bed

Taj chuckled "It's a wonder they haven't had a million kids...so whats really bugging you?" he asked

"This whole ceremony...being presented to the city...it's kinda freaking me out" Anya shrugged

Taj reached for her hand "It'll be fine Anya...now why don't you tell me whats really going on?" he said raising an eyebrow

"I think Rio and I...I think I'm you know ready" she said quietly looking down at her fingers

Taj nodded "You mean for sex" Anya nodded "I'm just a little scared...mama said it hurts and..."

"You spoke to mama about this?" he asked widening his eyes, Anya nodded "Funny because I was telling dad that me and Lucie were gettng to that point earlier"

Anya nodded "Do you think it will really hurt...I mean really really?"

"I don't think anyone would do it more than once if it hurt that much Anya" Taj chuckled

Anya laughed "I guess not...how come everything is happening all at once?...it's seems like yesterday we were running around Spargus Palace and begging Uncle Sig to let us up on the roof"

"I guess it does happen all at once" Taj shrugged "You just be carefull Anya" he smiled

Anya got up and smiled "I will" she looked towards the door "Do you think it's safe?" she asked

Taj laughed and nodded "Their door will be locked anyway"

"I don't care" she shuddered before gently pulling open the door and making a dash for her own bedroom.

Taj laughed and turned the lamp off before snuggling back down in to his bed.

* * *

**Okay as ever thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Couple more chapters to come. X X X X**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing as always.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

Jak walked into the kitchen the next morning and frowned and the quietness of it. Taj sat alone at the table eating his breakfast and reading the paper. Jak scratched his head and wandered further in.

Taj looked up and smiled "Morning dad" he said cheerily

"Morning son, where is everyone?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning on the counter.

Taj swallowed his mouthful of cereal and said "Mama took them in to Haven...said something about Anya's dress and Damas and Lexa out growing everything within days"

"Why didn't she wake me?" Jak asked confused as to why his wife had taken three of his children in to Haven City without telling him

"She said you've had a hard few weeks and you need to rest...and she's right dad you've looked terrible since all that crap happened" Taj said shaking his head "You shouldn't blame yourself you know...it wasn't your fault"

Jak smiled and sat down at the table "Son, whether you like it or not I am going to blame myself"

"But it wasn't your fault that mama got taken...or that I got shot...even if you'd forbidden me to go I still would have gone" Taj protested

Jak nodded "I know that son...the only way I would have kept you away would be to injure you myself...but it is still my fault"

"How?" Taj asked

Jak took a swig of coffee and sighed "Because it's my blood that you have in you...my name that you carry...the power that comes with that blood and name is what they wanted"

"But that's not your fault...you didn't choose to have that blood, that name" Taj said

Jak shook his head "No but I chose to carry on the blood line...I'm not saying I regret having you and your sisters and brother because I love you more than anything, but theres always going to be a danger to you" he took a deep breath "May be I should have changed my name or something"

"Dad...we're proud to have your name...we're proud to have this blood and we wouldn't want any other name or any other father" Taj smiled

Jak smiled "And I'm proud to be your father"

Taj nodded and went back to his breakfast, he frowned and looked up "Dad...I think I want to see Marissa"

"Why son...I thought you didn't have anything to say to her?" Jak asked raising an eye brow

Taj shrugged "I don't know...maybe I just need some closure"

"Okay...I'll see what I can do" Jak nodded

Taj nodded "Thanks dad...and can you not tell Anya or Lucie...especially not Lucie"

Jak chuckled "Okay...I'll go and get showered and then we'll go have a word with Sig" he said getting up and heading upstairs while Taj finished his breakfast.

* * *

Keira, Anya, Damas and Lexa wandered around the bazaar in Haven City. Anya stopped at a stall that sold underwear and looked at the fancy bra's and knickers "Do I need new underwear?" she asked

"Probably...but you don't need them" Keira said taking a skimpy pair of lacy panties off her

Anya giggled "Why not...there pretty?"

"Yes but there designed not to stay on for long...unless thats your plan Anya Mar" Keira said raising an eyebrow

Anya shook her head "God mama...you think I'd come shopping with my mother for things like that"

"Well then we'll get you some from where we normally get them from" Keira said

Anya frowned "Wait mama"

Keira turned around and smiled "Come on let's go and get a drink at Brutters...and you can tell me all about it"

Five minutes later Keira and Anya sat at the stall drinking their drinks, Damas and Lexa played next to them. Keira took a sip of her tea and looked at Anya "So do you want to tell me what all this is about?" she asked quietly

Anya blushed slightly and took a deep breath "I think that at my party...you know the one with my friends...I'm going to tell Rio that I'm ready...to you know..." she looked down at her glass of juice and started playing with the straw.

"I see...and just where do you intend to do this?" Keira asked

Anya shrugged "I don't know...I hadn't really thought that far a head"

"So you've planned out where you're going to tell him...you've decided you need sexy underware...but you haven't thought about where you're going to do it...have you even thought about contraception?" Keira enquired

Anya shook her head "Isn't that down to him?"

"You can't rely on a man to do it Anya...come on" she said finishing her tea and getting up to round Damas and Lexa up.

Anya rushed to catch her up "Where are we going?" she asked confused

"To the doctors" Keira stated

Anya stopped "Why?" she asked shocked

Keira turned and smiled at her daughter, she gently stroked her face "You have to be carefull Anya...you need to be on the pill"

"I can't believe my mother is taking me for me pill" Anya said shaking her head

Keira laughed and hugged her "As much as I'd love for you all to stay babies I'm afraid I have to let you grow up...and as long as I know that I've done all I can to keep you safe then I'm happy"

Anya nodded "Thank you mama" she said hugging her back.

"You're welcome sweetheart...just don't tell daddy just yet...we'll drop these to off with grandpa and then go to see the doctor" she looked down at Damas and Lexa looking around bored "How about we take you two to go play in the forest with grandpa while Anya and I finish shopping?" she smiled

Damas and Lexa cheered "Yeay...quick lets go"

Keira laughed as she allowed her two youngest children to drag her out of the bazaar and towards Haven Forest.

* * *

"So can you sort it for us?" Jak asked stood in front of Sig in the throne room of Spargus Palace, Taj stood next to him.

Sig sat on the throne in front of him and shook his head "I just don't understand why you would want to see her?" Sig asked Taj

"I don't know Uncle Sig...I guess I just need an explanation" Taj shrugged

Sig sighed "Just like your father...okay let me make a few calls" he got up "I'll be back as soon as I can" he said leaving the throne room.

Taj sat down on the steps and looked up at his father "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" he asked

"That's for you to decide son...if you feel as though you should see her then you should" Jak answered sitting next to him.

Taj nodded "I just don't want to regret it...I mean I don't want it to eat away at me, I need to know why"

"You want answers...I get that" Jak smiled as Sig walked back in. They stood up as he arrived in front of them.

Sig folded his arms across his chest "Right firstly you will have a wastelander escort"

"Come off it Sig what do I need an escort for?" Jak chuckled

Sig smirked "Because cherry I say so, and you never know who is out in that desert...Rayn still hasn't been found and some of her associates are still missing...if she's looking for her husband and daughter..."

"Okay, okay Sig I get it" Jak interrupted "What else?"

Sig nodded "You will be escorted to the village and the guards are under instruction to let you in...you only have an hour Taj...then you leave and are escorted back" he watched as the two Mars' nodded their heads "If at any point you feel uneasy, you feel something isn't right you get back here pronto...got it?" he asked

"Got it" Jak said nodding

Sig nodded "Right Kliever is in the garage waiting for you and the escort will be at the gates as soon as it opens...and Taj I hope you get the closure you need"

Taj smiled and waved as he and his father made their way out "Thanks Uncle Sig"

"No problem cherry...just don't get shot again" Sig chuckled.

* * *

Keira and Anya sat on the edge of the water in Haven Forest. Anya looked down at the small packet of pills in her hand "It's so hard to believe something so small could stop something so huge happening" she mused

Keira smiled "Yes it is...but remember nothing is one hundred percent"

"How did you end up pregnant so young?" she asked looking at her mother and frowning

Keira laughed "Passion...when your father and I first met it was so difficult for us to be together so when we did get them precious moments things like contraception kind of just flew out the window"

"Why was it so hard for you to be together though?" Anya asked

Keira smiled "Because we both worked at the palace...me in the garage and daddy in the KG...and Ashelin had forbidden work place romances"

"But how come you wasn't on the pill?" She asked

Keira shrugged "I went on the pill after I'd been seeing your father for a few weeks but we'd already made love by then and as I said nothing is one hundred percent"

"So you got caught before you went on the pill?" Anya enquired

Keira nodded "I'd only been seeing your father about eight weeks and I was five weeks gone when we found I was pregnant...so I must have got caught before I went on the pill"

"Do you regret it...I mean having me and Taj so young?" she asked

Keira put her arm around her daughter and smiled "Not for a second honey, we fell in love so quickly and knew we would always be together so it really didn't matter when I got pregnant...if we'd met sooner I probably would have been pregnant even younger" she giggled

Anya smiled widely "I love you mama...you and daddy are the best parents in the world"

"Why thank you angel" Keira smiled "I love you too" she said before hugging her.

* * *

Taj wandered up to a small hut in a village at the other side of the desert and knocked on the door. He turned briefly to look at his father who watched from the end of the path and smiled. Jak smiled back and nodded as the door opened and Razer stood there.

"Well, well...what can I do for you?" he sneered

Taj looked up at him and frowned "I need to see Marissa" he snapped

"And just why should I let you see my daughter?" he asked leaning on the door frame "She's heart-broken over you"

Taj shrugged "Well then maybe she shouldn't have betrayed me...and I haven't forgotten who kidnapped my mother in the first place" he snarled

Razer looked over at Jak and frowned "Fine...go in" he said stepping aside and letting him in.

Taj found Marissa sat on her bed in her small bedroom reading, he knocked gently on the door before stepping in the room.

Marissa looked up and jumped "Taj...what are you doing here?" she asked jumping off the bed

"I haven't come to make up with you or anything" Taj said walking further into the room "I've just come for answers"

Marissa looked down "You mean you want to know why I would do that to you?"

"I know you say your mother forced you to do it but there's still something I don't get" Taj said shaking his head

She looked up "What...I'll tell you anything Taj?"

"If you started to develop feelings for me then why didn't you just tell me what was going on...we could have helped you...got you somewhere safe...even got your father out?" Taj asked

She shrugged "I don't know I guess I just felt trapped...like I had to do it"

"Didn't you think I'd understand?" Taj said

She shook her head "I guess I just wanted my mothers approval"

"And destroying my family would get you that" He snapped

Marissa looked up at him sadly "I'm so sorry Taj...at first it was all about my mother and getting some kind of love from her but after a while I really started to fall for you"

"So why not tell me...I would have helped you" Taj said

Marissa nodded "I know...I just didn't think"

Taj sighed "In a way I should be thanking you...if I hadn't been shot then I might never have realised how much I love Lucie...but I can never forgive you for what you put my family through"

"So you're okay now...I mean after being shot?" she asked forcing back tears

Taj nodded "I'm fine...you know my five-year old sister asked me not to die again...have you any idea how that feels?"

"I really am sorry" Marissa sniffed

Taj nodded "Well you should be" he turned to leave "Goodbye Marissa"

"Goodbye Taj" She said before crawling on to the bed and beginning to sob.

Jak and Taj walked quickly and quietly to gates. Jak looked at Taj as he waited for the gates to open "Did you find what you were looking for son?" he asked

Taj nodded "I guess I'll never understand...but yes dad, I got what I wanted" he smiled weakly as Jak squeezed his shoulder and father and son stepped out in to the desert and were met by the escort.

* * *

**Okay as ever thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Also I was thinking of a story for Damas and Lexa, what about if Damas goes to join the racing circuit with Lexa as his mechanic and they bump in to Rayn and maybe Razer, oh and I have just become aware that in previous chapters I've been spelling Razer with an o instead of an e, I thought that's how it was spelt in Jak X but it isn't. Any way let me know what you think of my story idea. X X X X**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

Anya stood looking at herself in the full length mirror in the room she'd been given in the palace to get ready in. She frowned and looked down at the deep purple dress. The bodice had a square neck line and tiny crystals sewn into it. The skirt flowing down to the floor and covering the matching sandals on her feet.

She sighed and looked at herself again as Keira walked in "What's the matter honey?" she asked

"Do you think Rio will like it?" she asked

Keira smiled and walked up to her picking a hair pin up off the dressing table as she walked past it "If Rio doesn't think you look beautiful then he must be blind" she said pinning her fringe back

Lexa ran in from the bathroom in the pink lacy dress she'd been bought and jumped on the bed, her curls in her hair bouncing around "You look pretty Anya" she beamed.

Anya smiled "Thank you little sis...and you look very cute"

"I don't like pink" Lexa said pulling her face

Keira laughed "You picked that colour Lexa"

"I don't like it now" she sulked

Keira laughed again and wandered over to her picking her up "Well we'll get you a new one for the next party, okay honey?"

Lexa nodded and looked around as someone tapped on the door. It opened and Jak's head popped around it "You three ready?" he asked before entering the room fully.

Lexa jumped out her mothers arms and ran to her father who scooped her up. He smiled at his wife and eldest daughter checking themselves in the mirror "Well, well...look at my three beautiful girls" he grinned

Lexa pulled her bottom lip out "I don't like pink daddy"

"Well I think you look beautiful baby girl" he grinned kissing the top of her head before putting her down.

Keira turned round and Jak's eyes went wide, the dark blue dress hugging her figure and giving Jak just enough of a view that he felt the familiar throbbing begin "What do you think?" she asked

"I think I'm a very lucky man" he grinned

Keira winked and turned back around "Easy tiger" she giggled taking one last look at herself "Right just need to get my purse" she said heading for the bathroom.

"How you feeling angel?" Jak asked walking up behind Anya

Anya turned round and looked up at her father "I'm kind of scared...I mean all them important people"

Jak opened his arms and Anya snuggled into him "You'll be just fine angel...just remember their normal people and you are far more important than any of them"

"You'll be with me won't you daddy?" she asked looking up at him

Jak smiled and kissed her forehead "Of course, I'll always be with you angel"

Keira walked out the bathroom and frowned, Jak hugged Anya again before letting go "Why don't you take Lexa to find Taj and Damas in the gardens?" he smiled

Anya smiled "Of course...come on Lex" she said holding her hand out for Lexa.

Jak waited for the door to close before wrapping his arms around Keira's waist and pulling her to him, hugging her.

Keira hugged him back and smiled "Everything okay?" she asked

"She's just nervous" Jak whispered

Keira pulled back and looked up at Jak "She'll be fine...and she looks so beautiful"

"So do you baby" Jak grinned

Keira smiled and moved her arms up to hang over Jak's shoulders "You look pretty sexy yourself...I think the last time you wore a suit was when Daxter and Tess got married"

"I think it probably was" Jak smiled

Keira grinned "And I remember being stood there in the temple looking across at you and thinking how much I wanted you"

"And if I remember correctly you did have me as soon as we got back for the reception" Jak smirked

Keira laughed and kissed him gently "I don't remember hearing you complaining about it "

"Are you kidding...I'd been hard since you stepped on to that aisle...I was about to explode if I didn't have you pretty damn sharpish" Jak grinned

Keira tip toed and kissed Jak deeply, she pulled away and stroked his face "Once the party gets going we may have to sneak off up to the roof" she purred before stepping away from him.

Jak laughed and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him and crashing his lips to hers once again.

* * *

Anya wandered out into the palace gardens with Lexa and saw Taj and Damas playing with the croco-dog "Mama will kill you if you get messed up" she giggled

Taj shrugged and stood up "Did Lucie get here yet?" he asked

"Is that all you think about these days" Anya smiled placing her hands on her hips

Taj nodded "Yup...where's dad and mama anyway?" he asked

"Where do you think...they needed a minute" she laughed taking Lexa's hand

Taj rolled his eyes "God its a wonder we haven't a million little brothers and sisters"

"Says's the dude who can't wait to see his girlfriend" Anya laughed

Taj smiled and nodded "We better get in" he said getting Damas and walking towards the doors.

"You will make sure I don't fall flat on my face won't you Taj?" Anya said hurrying to catch up with him

Taj laughed "I'll do my best".

* * *

Jak and Keira stood watching as their two eldest children greeted the members of the council and city officials. Jak squeezed Keira's hand and smiled down at her "You okay pretty girl?" he asked

She looked up and smiled "I really can't imagine us doing that...I mean you in full combat gear, covered in sand and crap from the desert and me all grubby and oily from the garage"

"You never look any sexier than when you're covered in oil and grease from the garage" Jak winked

Keira giggled and looked down as someone pulled on her hand "Hello Damas, you having fun?" she asked letting go of Jak's hand and crouching to his level.

"I'm bored and hungry mama" he moaned

Keira looked up at Jak "How much longer?" she asked

"Not long now I don't think" he answered "What's up?"

Keira stood back up picking Damas up with her "Damas is hungry and Lexa will be too, they haven't eaten since breakfast"

"There must be something around here" Jak said nodding and looking around

Keira nodded "I'll go get Lexa and see what we can find in the kitchen"

"You think they'll let you in?" Jak asked raising an eyebrow

Keira laughed "Please...I can have Damas and Lexa cry on cue...we've jumped ahead many queues with that little trick...can't you son?" she asked Damas

Damas nodded happily before sticking his bottom lip out "I'm hungry" he began to wail

Jak laughed "Okay okay...but be quick"

Keira rushed off with Damas just as Sig wandered up "Where's Keira going...everything alright?" he asked

"Damas and Lexa are hungry...they need feeding" Jak smiled watching as the twins carried on chatting away.

Sig nodded "I guess we didn't think about that" he looked over at the twins "Damas would have been so proud of them"

Jak smiled "Seems like only yesterday I sat in here with them explaining all about Damas and that they are prince and princess"

"I remember Anya demanding I finally let her up to the roof...what did she say 'I'm a princess and I want to go up to the roof' " he chuckled

Jak laughed "She really was a handful...I'm glad she grew out of it"

"Looks like Damas and Lexa aren't the only one's getting hungry and restless" Sig said nodding over to Daxter pulling at his bow tie while Tess slapped his hand away from it

Jak laughed "He's worse than the kids"

Sig nodded and the two went back to watching the twins.

* * *

"How much longer?" Taj whispered to Anya

Anya smiled and nodded at the small man in front of her "Just smile and nod" she whispered back, her smile widened as she saw the next two people walk in through the door "You'll be okay in a minute"

Taj looked up and saw Lucie swaying towards him, her knee-length cream dress blowing slightly with the breeze. She grinned and held her hand out to Taj, he took it and she bowed her head "Nice to see you Prince Taj" she giggled

"Very pleased you could make it " Taj smirked pulling her gently closer to him "You look amazing" he whispered

Lucie smirked back "Are we last?" she whispered

Taj nodded "Yeah looks like it...go get a drink and I'll be as quick as I can"

Lucie nodded and moved on to Anya as Rio stepped up to Taj "Well look at you all suited and booted" he grinned

"Yeah...if I'd known all this was involved I would have turned it all down" Taj laughed

Rio laughed "My guess is it's only going to get worse...and you love it...you do realise you could have anyone you want now"

"I have who I want" Taj grinned as he watched Anya and Lucie laugh about something

Rio smiled "I mean isn't it a kings right to have mistresses"

"Well I doubt my grandfather did and I'm pretty sure if my father had took the throne he would never have cheated on my mother" Taj frowned "And don't you go getting any idea's" he warned

Rio laughed "As if...she's all I want" he said moving across to Anya as Taj wandered off to join his father "Pleased to meet you Princess" Rio smirked.

Anya held her hand out for him to take and nodded "And you sir...glad you could make it" she said politely

"God have you had to say that loads of times today?" Rio laughed

Anya nodded and smiled "Well look how many people are here...that's how many times I've had to say it"

Rio looked around and then back at Anya taking in the dress hugging her curves "You look beautiful Anya" he said seriously

"Thanks" she said quietly blushing and looking down

Rio let go of her hand and lifted her chin with his finger "Why do you get so embarrassed when I say that to you...you must have been told that a thousand times already today"

"I have...but I don't really care what they say, so it doesn't matter what they say...I care what you say, it only matters when you say it" she smiled shyly

Rio smiled "I want to kiss you" he breathed

"I know, maybe later" she breathed back before taking his hand and wandering over to her father and brother.

* * *

Taj arrived next to his father and looked around "Where's mama?" he asked

"She went to get Damas and Lexa some food...how are you?" Jak asked looking down slightly at his son

Taj shrugged "Now you mention it I'm kind of hungry too...can I get something?" he asked

"You'll be presented to the city as soon as your mother gets back and then we can all eat" Jak chuckled

Taj nodded looking over to where Lucie stood chatting with Erol he frowned "I didn't know Lucie knew Erol"

"Her father's in the KG...she's probably known him as long as you have" Jak answered

Taj smiled as Lucie glanced over and smiled at him "She's gorgeous isn't she?!" he asked

"She's a beautiful girl yes Taj" Jak agreed

Taj smiled wider "She'll make a beautiful queen" he mused

"Don't go getting any idea's son...and if you are feeling ready then be carefull" Jak said firmly

He nodded "I was wondering if maybe I could show Lucie the view from the roof later?" he asked looking up at Jak

"If you want to show her the view of the desert then you can show her from our roof at home...I know what happens up on that roof" Jak chuckled

Taj frowned "What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean I have four kids and at least one of you could have been conceived up there" Jak laughed

Taj screwed his face up and looked away "Dad I really wish you wouldn't...now I don't think I ever want to go up there again" he stated

"Go up where again?" Anya asked as she arrived in front of them

Jak nodded upwards "The roof"

"Yeah dad's just told me we could have been conceived up there" Taj said pulling his face again

Anya rolled her eyes "Where's mama?"

"I right here...you two okay?" Keira asked stepping up to Jak and wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Taj nodded "I was until dad told me something to scar me for life"

"What was that?" Keira asked

Jak shook his head "I'll tell you later...come on I think it's time".

* * *

Taj and Anya stood on the steps in front of the throne in Spargus Palace. Seem the Monk stood in between them behind a small table that held two glittering crowns, with Jak, Keira, Damas and Lexa and Samos stood on one side while Sig and Ashelin stood on the other. The gathered guests stood in front of them waiting for the ceremony to begin. Rio and Lucie stood proudly on the front row.

Jak looked down at Lexa next to him and smiled as she popped her thumb in her mouth, he quickly scooped her up and she snuggled into his chest. Sig stepped forward and cleared his throat smiling at Taj and Anya stood nervously looking out at the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen...it is with great pleasure that I present to you the grandchildren of the late great King Damas, and children of our own great wastelander commander Jak...Prince Taj Mar...future king of Spargus City and Princess Anya Mar...future queen of Haven City" he paused as the crowd cheered and appaulded before Seem stepped forward.

Seem bowed to the crowd and gave a blessing before picking up first Taj's crown, which was silver metal with light, blue and green eco crystals in it. She blessed Taj before placing the crown on his head and then did the same with Anya's. She turned to the crowd and said "On behalf of the great precursors may I present to you Prince Taj Mar and Princess Anya Mar...may your lives be blessed with happiness and love" she said smiling slightly as the crowd erupted in to applause and cheers.

The crowd fell quiet again and Taj cleared his throat "Anya and I would just like to thank you all for coming today...for all the kind words you've said to us...to King Sig and governess Praxis of Haven City thank you for teaching us...to our Uncle Daxter and Aunt Tess...thank you for making us laugh...and of course our friends who have stuck by us though all the years" he grabbed Anya's hand and they looked towards their parents, brother sister and grandfather "But most importantly of all we would like to thank our family...our parent's who have loved and looked after us so well and so much and taught us so many things...our little brother and sister Prince Damas and Princess Lexa who never fail to cheer us up and make us laugh and last but not least our grandfather who has taught us how to use our gifts...we love you so much for everything you've given us" Ta said smiling towards his parents.

Jak grinned proudly as Keira wiped a tear away blowing them a kiss and Samos nodded to them. Lexa wriggled out of her fathers arms and ran towards Taj and Anya, Damas followed and Taj picked up Lexa and hugged her while Anya did the same with Damas.

Anya turned back to the crowd and smiled "Now as we are teenagers...and very hungry I say we get this party started" she grinned

The crowd laughed and cheered as Taj and Anya made their way over to their parents.

Taj put Lexa down and Keira pulled him into a tight hug "Thank you my baby boy" she sniffed

Taj laughed "I didn't say anything that wasn't true mama"

Anya hugged her father "Can we eat now daddy?"

Jak laughed and kissed her forehead "I think you can" he said nodding over to the waiters bringing to food out to the buffet table.

"Thank god" Taj grinned

Keira kissed his cheek "You two go have fun" she said moving over to Jak who wrapped his arm around her. When they'd gone with Damas and Lexa she looked up at Jak and smiled "Thank you for giving them to me...for being an amazing father"

Jak looked down and kissed her quickly before looking into her eyes "I couldn't have done it without you...I couldn't do anything without you...I love you so much"

"I love you too Jak" she kissed him gently before looking down at her father "And thank you daddy for helping to teach them"

Samos grinned "I'm proud to do it my girl...now if you'll excuse me I'm starving" he said before hobbling off.

Keira looked back up to Jak "Do you think we should have let Damas and Lexa run to them like that?"

"Why not...the crowd loved it" Jak smiled "Now let's go get something to eat".

* * *

Taj and Lucie sat on the beach looking out over the sea, Lucie sat in between Taj's legs as he held her close "It's really beautiful out here" she whispered

"It is...I was going to take you up to the roof of the palace to see the view of the desert but..." he chuckled

Lucie frowned and looked round at him "But what?" she asked

"But my dad told me what he and mama used to do up there so I changed my mind" he laughed

Lucie giggled and leaned back in to him "I think I'm ready...to you know...be with you" she said quietly

"What...like properly?" Taj asked turning her face to look at him

Lucie nodded and smiled reaching up to stroke his face "Yes...I love you...and I trust you"

Taj moved round and kissed Lucie pushing her back into the sand. He kissed her passionately and deeply before pulling away and looking down at her "I love you too Lucie...but we can't do it here"

"Why?" she asked confused

Taj moved off her "Because for a start I can see my back door from here" he laughed getting up and holding his hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her up in to his arms "And plus I don't want our first time to be remembered for getting sand in places we shouldn't" he laughed

Lucie laughed and hung her arms around his neck "Where then?" she asked

"I'll think of some thing...come on let's go home" Taj smiled kissing her before taking her hand and leading her back to the house.

* * *

Anya arrived at the back door in her pyjama's and sat next to Rio who was sat on the back steps looking out over the beach, he smiled and wrapped an arm around her "I think Taj and Lucie nearly forgot that we can see right along the beach" he chuckled

"Why what were they doing?" she asked

Rio laughed "Just kissing"

"Oh" she said yawning and leaning her head on Rio's chest "I'm tired"

Rio nodded "I know... I'm proud of you Anya" he smiled

Anya looked up into his eyes "Will you still be proud of me when I turn down the throne in Haven?"

"Of course...as long as you do whats in your heart I'll always be proud of you...I love you" Rio smiled

Anya smiled back "I love you" she said quietly before kissing him softly at first before becoming deeper.

* * *

Jak lay with his arms tightly around Keira in their bed "Do you think we did the right thing saying Lucie and Rio could stay?" he asked

"I don't think they'll be dumb enough to do anything other than sleep" Keira smiled

Jak yawned "I'm so proud of them...I never thought I could be so happy in my life"

"You deserve all the happiness you get Jak Mar" Keira smiled placing a small kiss on his lips before snuggling in to his chest and closing her eyes.

Jak smiled "I love you Keira Mar...more than you could ever know"

"I think I do know...and I love you Jak Mar" Keira sighed happily before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Right that bit done. Only a couple more chapters to come. Hope you like it and please review. X X X X**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own anything!**

**I am so sorry this update has taken so long. I've been busy writing my own original story. Anyway this will be the last chapter although I am going to leave it in progress just in case I want to add more. May I take this opportunity to thank every one who have reviewed, favourited or just read this story and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

The week passed quickly for the Mar family. The reception in Haven City went off without a hitch just as the one in Spargus had and all the preparations for the twins final party were done.

Anya wandered around the bazaar in Haven City the morning of the party with Lucie. Lucie picked up a short black skirt and looked at it frowning "What do you think?" she asked

Anya pulled a face "A bit dark for you Luce, why don't you just wear that pink floaty dress?" she asked

"I want something special for tonight...for Taj" she answered

Anya pulled a face again "I'm sure he'll love you in anything you wear"

"And what about you?" Lucie asked putting the skirt back down

Anya shrugged "Dunno, maybe some shorts and a crop top"

"You have to wear something better than that Anya its your party" Lucie laughed

Anya laughed "Yes but its on the beach and I'll get covered in sand and it'll be hot and I want to be comfortable"

"Oh I have the perfect dress for you...my denim dress, you'll look amazing in that" Lucie grinned grabbing Anya's hand "Come on let's go get it" she said dragging Anya out the bazaar and towards her house.

* * *

Keira sat at the kitchen table across from Jak who had Lexa on his knee as she drew pictures with Damas next to them doing the same "So I was thinking, maybe we should spend the night at the palace with these two" she smiled

Jak looked up and frowned "You mean leaving the twins with the house to themselves?"

"Well I thought some of their friends might not want to travel home and they could stay here" she said

Jak kissed Lexa's forehead and moved her off his knee, sitting her back down before motioning for Keira to follow him in to the lounge, he sat down on the couch and sighed "I don't think it's a good idea to have loads of kids here" he said

Keira sat beside him "Just a few of them"

"I'm fine with Lucie and Rio, and I'm not entirely sure Taj and Anya will want loads of other people around" Jak said

Keira nodded "But you're fine with us staying out for the night?"

"Not really...its like were saying its okay for them to be together" Jak sighed

Keira took Jak's hand and smiled "Jak...Taj is ready to be with Lucie and Anya is ready to be with Rio...either we support them or they just do it anyway and they take risks"

"I know" Jak sighed pushing Keira back and wrapping his arms around her, his head resting on her chest "I just don't want to know about it"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair "I've spoken to Anya and I took her to the doctor to get her on the pill"

"What?!" Jak said lifting his head "Why didn't you tell me?"

Keira shrugged "Because you didn't need to know...but now you know how responsible she is being"

"I don't want them to grow up" Jak said lowering his head again

Keira giggled "It has to happen sooner or later, even Daxter has had to grow up"

Jak laughed "Yeah who'd have thought that would happen"

"You need to talk to Taj" Keira whispered

Jak nodded "I know, I'll do it later" he said looking around as Lexa entered the room and he sat up "Hi there baby girl"

Lexa tilted her head to one side and frowned "Are you sad daddy?" she asked

Jak smiled and lifted Lexa to his knee "I was just thinking about your big brother and sister and how grown up their getting"

"Does that make you sad?" she asked looking up in to Jak's eyes

Jak nodded "A little bit but I still have you and Damas to play with don't I?" he smiled

She nodded and smiled "And you could have a little sister for me to play with"

"Don't get carried away Lexa" Keira laughed

Jak laughed and hugged Lexa to him "I love you baby girl"

"I love you too daddy" Lexa smiled snuggling in to him

Keira smiled at them and stroked Jak's face he winked at her as she got up and went back in to the kitchen.

* * *

Jak leaned on Taj's bedroom door frame as Taj stood in front of the mirror fastening his shirt "Does it still hurt?" Jak asked

"What?" Taj asked looking around

Jak nodded at the scar on Taj's chest "The bullet wound"

"Not really, still a little tender but I hardly even notice it anymore" he thought for a minute "Do you still feel it, your bullet wound?"

Jak pulled his shirt up and showed Taj his own battle scars "Mine are a lot older than yours, but yes I still get a twinge every now and again" he sighed "You should know that because of the dark eco infection it will never properly heal"

Taj nodded and continued to button his shirt up "I can't wait for tonight" he smiled

"Well you know why I'm here" Jak said sitting down

Taj laughed "I figure mama sent you to give me the talk" he said

Jak laughed "You're a lot smarter than you make out Taj Mar...so you know what I'm going to say?"

"I think so, you're going to tell me to be careful and take my time and not to rush in to anything" Taj said sitting down next to Jak

Jak nodded "I think you've got it...but I also wanted to tell you how proud of you I am" he smiled

"Thanks dad" Taj smiled

Jak grinned "Now me and your mother have decided to stay at the palace tonight with Damas and Lexa, so I'm trusting you and Anya to behave yourselves here"

"But Lucie can stay over?" he asked

Jak nodded "Yes and Rio...just be careful Taj, your mothers to hot to be a grandmother"

"As much as I like the fact that you and mama are still so much in love I don't need to hear how hot you think she is" Taj chuckled

Jak laughed and stood up "Well I'm afraid you'll be hearing it for a long time yet" he said leaving the room.

* * *

"You look beautiful honey" Keira said looking up at Anya as she sat on the bed plaiting Lexa's pig tails.

Anya turned around from the mirror and smiled "Do you think Rio will like it?" she asked

"He'll love it" Keira grinned

Anya turned back around and smoothed down the short denim shirt dress that she'd borrowed off Lucie "I'm surprised it fits...I'm bigger than Lucie"

"It's always looked a bit big on Lucie, but you fill it out perfectly" she smiled

Anya sighed "Mama...you know tonight, when I tell Rio...well how do I say it?"

Keira finished Lexa's hair and pulled her on to her lap "I'm sure when you find the right time you'll know how to tell him"

"Tell who what?" Taj asked as he entered the room

Anya frowned "Nothing to do with you Taj, this is girl talk"

"Whatever I'm going to meet Lucie at the transport with Damas, are you two coming?" he asked

Lexa jumped off Keira's knee and ran to Taj grabbing his hand "Yes please Taj"

Taj laughed and looked back to Anya "What about you?" he asked

She sat on the bed and pulled on her boots "Rio will be with her so yes"

Keira stood up "I suppose we'll see you down the beach...you two be careful with Damas and Lexa" she said

"I would never let anything happen to them mama" Taj frowned

Keira smiled "Sometimes things happen that you can't control, just be careful" she said kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

Taj shook his head "Come on then sis" he said turning and leaving the room after Keira.

* * *

Keira walked into the kitchen and smiled at Jak stood leaning on the back door frame looking out over the beach, she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist "Looks like Daxter started the fire" she said

Jak looked down at her and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer "Yep, I heard a few screams but he seems to have got it" he chuckled

"You know this isn't the end" Keira said looking up at Jak "Just because the twins are turning sixteen it doesn't mean you've lost them"

Jak smiled sadly "I know...I just miss how much they used to need me, how they'd look at me with wonder when I was telling them a story about metal heads or marauders" he sighed "Now not only have they heard all the stories but they've been into battle themselves, Taj even has a battle scar"

"Jak, you're always going to be their father, they will always need you no matter what" Keira sighed looking out over the beach

Jak nodded "I've still got Damas and Lexa and I'll always have you"

"You will always have all of us" Keira smiled looking up at him

Jak smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently "I love you Keira"

"I love you Jak...now lets go and see what's happening down there" Keira smiled taking his hand and pulling him out the door.

* * *

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" Taj whispered to Lucie as they strolled through the streets of Spargus towards the beach

Lucie giggled and squeezed his hand "You have but I like it when you say it"

"Well in that case...you look beautiful Miss Cave" Taj grinned stopping and pulling Lucie into his arms "And I am going to show you how much I want you later" he breathed

Lucie looked down and frowned "Taj, if I wasn't ready...to you know...be with you...like you want...what would you do?" she asked

Taj smiled and lifted her chin with a rough finger "Then I would wait until you are...even if I had to wait forever"

"It won't be forever Taj...it may only be a few hours but I needed to know" She smiled

Taj hugged her closer "I love you and I would wait for as long as it takes"

"Well that's good to know...and I love you too" Lucie breathed as she snuggled into his chest.

* * *

Anya watched as Damas and Lexa ran on to the beach and up to their parents. She laughed as Jak picked Lexa up and spun her around. Rio grabbed her hand and pulled her to him "You okay?" he asked

Anya nodded "I kind of miss my father doing that to me" she sighed

"I'm sure he still can if you ask" Rio laughed

She laughed "I love Lexa but sometimes I miss it just being me and daddy"

"I think he probably misses it too" he smiled brushing her hair behind her ear "He loves you Anya...just as much as I do"

Anya smiled "I think it's a little different...and I love you too...and I think in an hour or so we should sneak off somewhere"

"Oh really...you mean you want us to..." Rio asked raising an eyebrow

Anya nodded "I think so...but first I want to party" she said kissing him quickly and running off down the beach towards her family.

* * *

Hours later the sun had set and the party was in full swing. Taj sat on the sand in front of the fire with Lucie in-between his legs, laughing with his friends at something Daxter was saying. Keira sat on a bench talking to Tess with Lexa falling asleep on her knee, Rio played with Damas and Tex and Jak sat overlooking the beach on a huge rock. Anya came up next to him and sat down "Hey daddy" she smiled

Jak smiled and looked down at her "Hello there angel...you enjoying yourself?" he asked

"I'd enjoy it more if you wasn't sat up here looking all sad" Anya sighed

Jak chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "I just miss you being kids that's all"

"I miss it too sometimes daddy...when I see you playing with Damas and Lexa, I miss it too" she sniffed

Jak smiled and lifted her chin "Anya tonight isn't the night for tears" he said wiping her cheek "You're having a party and all the people who love you are here"

"I know...I just don't like the thought of losing you, I'm going to have to grow up and get married and have kids and it scares me" Anya said

Jak laughed and hugged her "You are never going to lose me...I will always love you and be here for you, and you don't have to grow up"

"I think I do...part of me really wants to but part of me is terrifed...how did you do it?" she asked looking up at him

Jak shrugged "I was always a little too old than my years"

"So you never had any fun...I thought when you and mama met you got drunk?" she asked confused

Jak laughed "I had my moments...your mother made me feel different, like I didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders so I let myself go and started to enjoy life...I guess love does that to you"

"Then what...mama had Taj and I and you had to go back to being grown ups?" Anya frowned

Jak shrugged "We didn't have to...and sometimes we still behave like kids...but when your mother had her first scan and the doctor rushed out to get a second opinon...before we knew there was two of you in there...we didn't have a clue what was going on when that doctor rushed out" he shook his head remembering

"What did you do?" Anya asked

Jak smiled "Your mother looked up at me, her eyes full of tears and all she needed was me and that's when I knew, that's when I realised that your mother needed me, and you and Taj needed me, and no matter what I would look after you and love you and always be what you needed me to be"

"I just need you to be my daddy" Anya smiled snuggling in to him

Jak smiled and kissed her head "Then that's all I'll be"

"Thank you daddy...love you" Anya smiled

Jak tightened his arm around her "Love you too angel"

* * *

"Hey" Jak whispered into Keira's ear as he sat down next to her "Do you think we should get the kids up to the palace and in to bed?" he said smiling at Lexa's sleeping face, her thumb stuck in her mouth.

Keira nodded "I think so...might be harder to pull Damas away though" she smiled nodding in his direction "So where have you been...I hope you haven't been sulking somewhere?" she asked raising an eyebrow

Jak glanced at Damas splashing in the water at the edge of the ocean and chuckled. He looked back to Keira and gently reached across to cup her face "Do you know how grateful I am to you for everything you've done for me?"

"Like what?" she frowned

Jak grinned "Like loving me and making me happy"

"Just what have you been doing, sat up there?" Keira smiled

He tucked some hair behind Keira's ear and smiled "One of the things I love is how you know everything...how did you know where I'd been?"

"I'm a mother Jak I know everything...I also know that when you're feeling sad you go to one of three places" Jak raised an eyebrow questioning her "The roof of the palace...the temple or that huge rock that over looks the beach"

Jak nodded "I was just thinking about when the twins were younger...Anya and I had a nice little chat"

"What about?" she asked moving around and passing Lexa to Jak

Jak took Lexa and cradled her in his arms "About growing up...about how sometimes she wishes she was Lexa's age again...she wanted to know about when we grew up"

"And when did you grow up?" Keira smirked

Jak laughed "I told her I was old before my time anyway but the moment I realised how much you and the twins needed me that's when I knew I had to be anything you needed me to be"

"Well right now I need you to be a good father and put your two youngest children to bed and after that I need you to be my incredibly hot husband and take me to bed" Keira grinned

Jak grinned and kissed Keira quickly and softly "Then that is just what I'll be" he smiled getting up with Lexa and going over to Damas.

* * *

"We're trusting you two to behave" Keira said sternly

Taj nodded "We know mama...and I promise it will only be the four of us"

"You can invite a few others to stay if you like but I do not want my home full of teenagers lying around in the morning" Keira said

Anya smiled and stepped towards her mother hugging her "We know how much faith you and daddy are putting in us and we promise we won't let you down"

"I hope not because we'd hate to have to punish you again" Keira smiled hugging her back

Jak arrived next to them carrying Lexa and holding Damas' hand "Whats this?" he asked

"Mama was just telling us to behave tonight" Taj grinned

Jak nodded and passed Lexa to Keira and she took Damas hand, Jak put an arm around Taj's shoulders and pulled him to one side "I'm trusting you to be careful Taj...you know what I mean..." he said Taj nodded "If you need any protection I've put some in your bathroom cabinet"

Taj blushed and looked down "Dad...I think I'm good"

"Just be careful" Jak laughed and hugged him before turning back to Keira and taking Lexa off her again "We're only at the palace if you need us...right?" he said sternly

The twins nodded "Right" they said in unison

"Good" said Jak taking Keira's hand and leading her away

Anya turned to Taj and frowned "So what now?" she asked

"Well I'm going to find Lucie...you can do what you like" he grinned

Anya frowned "We both can't take them home"

"I'm not planning on taking her home just yet Anya...you have a few hours" Taj smiled "Just be carefull...and happy birthday little sis"

Anya hugged her brother "Thanks Taj...happy birthday big brother" she smiled letting go of him and walking in the opposite direction to Taj.

* * *

Taj dragged Lucie by the hand through Spargus City "Where are we going Taj?" she giggled as she ran to keep up with him

"You'll see" he chuckled as he came to a hidden door

Lucie looked up at it and frowned "What is this place?"

"This is a secret door in to the palace...I found it years ago...its a like an underground palace in case the city is attacked" Taj grinned

Lucie looked at him "But why have to brought me to the palace...aren't your parents here?" she asked confused

Taj took his Mar seal out of his pocket and held it up to the door. It hissed open and he pulled Lucie in the torches lighting up the tunnels shining brightly "There's all these tunnels leading off to different rooms...conference rooms, control rooms, kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms" he started saying leading Lucie down a narrow passage "I went to the palace library and looked it up...an entire army could live down here for months without detection"

Lucie looked around "Does your father know about this place?" she asked

"I'm not sure if even King Sig knows about it" Taj laughed pushing open a door and pulling Lucie inside.

Lucie smiled at the huge bed in the middle of the room "And just how did you come across it?" she smirked

Taj closed the door and locked it wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, his groin pressed into hers "I was just wandering around the palace with nothing to do one day and I found these funny symbols so I followed them"

"And you are sure your father doesn't know about them...he's a very smart man" she smiled

Taj leaned his forehead to hers "Even if he does he'll never suspect that I know about it" he grinned

Lucie wriggled out of his arms and swayed over to the bed, she sat down and looked up at him "Are you going to stand there grinning Taj Mar or are you going to kiss me" she grinned.

Taj laughed and moved quickly to the bed.

* * *

Anya dragged Rio in to her bedroom and fell on to the bed pulling Rio down on top of her. She kissed him hungrily as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt, her hands caressing the small defined muscles of his chest and abdomen.

Rio's hands started to roam Anya's body, feeling her breasts before unfastening the buttons of her denim dress. He pulled away and looked down at her as the dress fell open to revel her body "You're amazing Anya...I love you so much"

"I love you too Rio...promise me you won't leave me" Anya smiled

Rio frowned "Anya how can you even ask me that...I will never leave you, and I will marry you as soon as possible"

"Really?" she laughed raising an eyebrow and reaching up to stroke his face "That we can talk about later"

Rio nodded "All that matters right now is how much I want you"

"I think I can see that" Anya giggled as her hand rested on the bulge in his trousers.

* * *

"Do you think the twins are alright?" Keira asked as she lay on her side looking in to Jak's eyes

Jak smiled and reached up to brush some hair out of Keira's eyes "I'm sure they'll be fine"

"Why are you so okay with this?" Keira frowned

Jak laughed and ran a hand down Keira's side resting it on her naked hip "I guess I've just realised that as much as I hate them not being kids anymore I should embrace and have fun with them as young adults...I'll be able to take Taj for his first beer soon"

"You better not go get my son drunk" Keira frowned

Jak laughed and moved closer to her pulling her waist to his "You can have them girly chats with Anya that involve lots of wine and things"

"That'll be nice" Keira smiled "I wonder how they are getting on...we can't hear any yelling so they must be okay"

Jak grinned "Taj won't be in the house"

"What do you mean...where will he be?" Keira asked confused

He laughed "Don't you remember I told you about the secret rooms under the palace?"

"The Mar rooms, yes" Keira nodded

Jak smiled "I think Taj might have found them and I'm pretty sure he's planning on taking Lucie there"

"How do you know?" Keira frowned

Jak leaned up on his elbow a little "Well when Taj was still recovering from being shot and he'd started to get bored I sent him up to the palace to find something to do...when I went to pick him up a while after I found him around the side of the palace...where the secret door is"

"Does he know you know?" Keira smiled

Jak shook his head "Nah...he said he was just wandering around"

"So you're telling me our son is in a bed right under us with his girlfriend?" Keira frowned

Jak nodded "Well not right underneath us" he pushed her on to her back and positioned himself on top of her "Now baby...do you really think they care that we are over them doing what we're about to do?"

"I guess not" Keira muttered before Jak crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

Anya rubbed her eyes as she wandered in to the kitchen. The moon light shining in to through the window. She frowned at Taj stood leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water "Where have you been...where's Lucie?" she asked

"She's gone for a shower and we've been having a great time...what about you?" Taj asked

Anya smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear "Rio and I have had a great time also...I think maybe he should sleep in your room though"

"I suppose that's a good idea...although I did want to wake up with Lucie" Taj frowned "How about we just all sleep down here?"

Anya smiled broadly "Yeah we could get our covers and pillows and put a movie on"

"Great I'll go tell Lucie" Taj grinned placing his glass down on the counter, he turned back to Anya and studied her face "He didn't hurt you did he...he was carefull?"

Anya smiled and stepped towards Taj and hugged him "You're way to protective Taj, just like daddy...but I love you for it" she kissed his cheek and let go of him "And no he didn't hurt me and yes we were carefull"

Taj smiled "Good..love you little sis"

"Love you big brother" Anya smiled turning towards the sink and pouring her own glass of water smiling to herself.

* * *

**Right that's it for now. As I said I'll leave it in progress and if I feel like adding another chapter I will. Also I would like to apologize for the delay in this chapter, I started but half way through my dad got taken in to hospital and he's still there so I haven't really had time or been in the right frame of mind to right.**

**As ever thank you for reading and I hope it was worth the wait and please let me know what you think. Thank you also to anyone who has reviewed, faved and followed this story. X X X X**


End file.
